Charmed Lineage 1x06: Best Laid Plans
by TBorah89
Summary: The gang is off chasing a hot lead on who killed Roman the only thing is they may not be headed in the right direction. Meanwhile Ricky is still a girl Mel and all the younger Halliwells must find out a way to turn him back so they can get their demon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed just what I make up.

A/N: Thanks to all those who have reviewed and favorited these stories.

* * *

Chapter 1: Battle Plan

Soft candle light filtered through out the room bouncing off the highly polished marble floors. The room's occupant was listening to the gentle strains of classical music with his eyes closed he was working but he was also trying to will away a headache that had been threatening to form all day. It was very important that he was able to concentrate otherwise what he was trying to do would never work.

* * *

Gorgon was starting to get upset the thrill he had felt before had turned into restlessness he had expected the Charmed children to attack by now. They were half mortal after all he would have thought they would have rushed head long into going after Ben and he had done his best to help that along the way there wasn't much else he could think to do. For now though the answer was still to wait and see without taking action himself.

* * *

Wyatt Halliwell ran his fingers through his short blonde locks while he looked his youngest male cousin square in the eye they were both right in each other's faces they both stood at 6'2 so no one had the height advantage in they're little stare off. Wyatt clenched his fists at his sides he was seriously unhappy with the youngest Halliwell male.

Jake Halliwell had a lot more muscle than his oldest cousin however and he was not about to back down from him Wyatt was just going to have to understand that he had did what he did to survive. He also clenched his fists the difference was he raised his to use them.

"Hey you two knock it off right now," Henry Halliwell barked out stepping in between his two feuding cousins they both may have had an inch on him but he had them out gunned hands down he made men taller than him look small because he had so much muscle. "Wyatt Matthew you go stand in the kitchen now. Cooper Jacob you sit on the couch next to your sister and don't move." he ordered and then cut them off when they went to open their mouths "I mean it neither one of you give me any lip or so help me God I will get my cuffs out and put them on you." both of the young men did as they were told Henry had a temper second only to Piper Halliwell when he got pissed off.

When they were a safe distance away from each other Henry spoke again "Now Cooper please explain to us why you thought it was ok to do something so damn stupid." there was steel in his voice and his eyes grew cold his younger cousins actually shivered they weren't used to his displaying his temper towards them.

"Like I told you I shimmered into my room that night after we read that prophecy it was dark I knocked a trophy off my dresser bent over to pick it up the next thing I remember after that is waking up in the underworld with a massive headache." Jake began to explain doing his best but not quite succeeding in keeping his voice from wavering.

"Yeah but that is still no excuse for you making a deal with the source of all evil." Wyatt shouted across the room from where he sat on the kitchen counter something that caused his younger brother Chris to give him a dirty look.

"Wyatt I'm not going to tell you again Cooper has the floor don't interrupt or I will put an anti-talking spell on you." Henry threatened and they all knew he never did that lightly.

"And well I thought he was going to kill me so I told him I'd think about ruling the underworld with him." Jake finished quickly.

Chuck was a little livid with his friend right now he wasn't exactly happy that he had included him in his little deal with the source. "Coop you didn't have to include me in that." he said in his pissed off tone.

Prue shot her boyfriend an icy look and he knew he was in trouble she didn't let anyone talk to her little brother like that and get away with it. " I agree what Jake did was monumentally stupid," that caused Jake to look down sheepishly " but Chuck I won't have you and Wyatt talk to him like that he did what he had to do."

"Look I'm pissed at him too but we need to move on we have other things to discuss we've wasted a whole day already we need to strike tonight." Lilly Nicolae Jake's fiancé urged.

A still silence washed across the room and all the occupants looked more than a little ashamed. Lilly was right they had a more important reason for the gathering they were holding in the living room of the Halliwell cousins' apartment. They were going over everything they knew and deciding on the best plan of attack for how to vanquish the demon who had killed her twin brother Roman. They had already had one interruption when Liz was orbed out of the room but that had turned out to be something less severe than they originally had thought.

Chris sighed and stood up from the black leather arm chair he was sitting in "Lilly is right guys we need to focus. So lets take it from the top with what we know and no arguing this time or I will let Henry blow you guys up." they all nodded their agreement and started over.

* * *

Opening Credits:

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Jonathan Rhys Meyers

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

And

Prue Halliwell- Jennifer Love Hewitt

With:

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Danneel Harris

Carly Matthews- Sophia Bush

Patty Matthews- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

And

Emily Bradford- Hilary Burton

* * *

"Look Ricky until we get this whole thing sorted out whether you like it or not we are going to have to teach you to behave like a girl otherwise this demon is never going to go for you." Melinda Halliwell told her friend. They were in her bedroom which was nothing too feminine like she could tell anybody how to be feminine that was more of Val or Carly's area of expertise. She had trophies and gym shorts littering her room and she was preaching to Ricky about having to act more like a girl.

"No way it's not like I'm going to school like this I'm not doing anymore than I have to this is ridiculous." Ricky fumed the only problem with that being with the female voice he had in place of his own he didn't sound as firm as he wanted to.

"Ricky you know the sooner you do this the sooner you change back into a boy and the sooner you and I get to have our talk." Patty Matthews the younger of the Halliwell twithches explained to him.

"Fine but I swear if you guys get carried away I'm never going to forgive you. At least it's just us three up here right now I'm not very happy with Carly, Val, Penny, and Em." Ricky relented he was still not happy that they had laughed at him.

"Right um then you're about to be unhappy," Mel warned him " Val, Carly get your asses in here now and Carly have your boyfriend call D.J. and tell him what dad found out." she yelled out her door.

Val and Carly both came rushing into the room seconds later and they jumped right in the middle of Mel's bed. Patty rolled her eyes at her sister and cousin "Jason says that he is going to call that crab ass D.J. right now general and he is then going to do what he can to help out the aunts if that is ok with you." Carly said and she saluted Mel sarcastically.

"Right well we have to make Ricky look more like a girl so first things first we need to find him a more feminine name." Mel said ignoring her cousin's smart ass remarks.

"I'm sorry but Derek Brian Bradford Jr doesn't exactly lend itself well to being made more girly." Val commented dryly ignoring the dirty look she got from Patty, Mel, and Ricky.

"Ignore her Ricky I know I do all the time at least they don't call you Valentine like Jake does her." Patty said squeezing his hand and rolling her eyes at Val.

"Oh and by the way Val his name works fine we'll just change Brian to Brianna I swear were Charlie and I the only ones out of the younger five to be born with brains" Mel ranted but she took a deep breath to calm her temper. "And besides you know we have to get him dressed."

Carly and Val's eyes lit up at the mention of clothes "You know what that means Carly ?" Val asked the smile on her face getting wider with each passing second.

"We get to do make overs." Carly yelled out clapping her hands with excitement. Patty and Mel could only shake their heads sometimes they doubted they were related to those two. Ricky groaned this was worse than being banished to the underworld hell he much rather they summon Grams than go through this.

* * *

Wyatt banged his fist on the kitchen table loudly this little meeting of theirs was going on forever and they really didn't know much more than they had before he was still banished to the kitchen to keep him from killing Jake. "This is so damn frustrating we're getting no where we know this already." he raged he was obviously in a mood.

Henry gave him a dirty look but he decided he would go on and talk " Wy was not exactly truthful when he said we know what the demon looks like we don't we know what his tattoo looks like. That's what Coop saw but that was the demon that stabbed him the guy with the hood is the one who killed Ro." he let out a breath and then took a piece of paper out of his pocket it had some sort of tribal marking on it. "According to B that belongs to a clan of assassins for hire called the cobra clan. She said they're a subgroup of Phoenix that were kicked out for playing both sides or something like that."

"When did you see B, Hen you swore you weren't drinking this week." Wyatt accused he still wasn't Henry's favorite person in the world for the crack he made yesterday and he was only making it worse.

"Don't call me Hen, Wy I don't like it, and I wasn't drinking this week. I don't only talk to her when I'm drinking my pain away Wy. We had lunch three days this week she wanted to help out with this." Henry retorted he knew Wyatt was worried about him and he loved him for it but he was crossing the line.

Liz felt it was her duty to step in no one would be able to force those two apart they would have to call Piper and she would be pissed she had grounded some of them from using magic but she hadn't enforced that. "Hank did Bianca know anything else ?"

"No she said she'd give me a call if she found out anything else I guess some of us could go to magic school and some of us to the manor to see about what kind of potion we need to vanquish him I'm telling you this demon is the key to finding out what really happened. And if not we go after the source there is no doubt in my mind he has to be behind this." Henry answered but he was always sure the source was behind something even if there wasn't a source it was his fault.

Chris didn't have to be an empath to know how angry his cousin was they were like brothers so he could read him like a book. "Hank dude you need to be less angry right now it could get you seriously hurt like the last time you got like this." he warned and he could see him relax some "Much better." he said giving him a smile.

"So if the manor is crawling with parents who should go ?" Prue asked knowing that she would sing like a bird if she were asked a direct question.

"Everyone except Wyatt and Liz who will be at magic school trying very hard to find out about the Cobra Clan both from the books and from B." Chuck answered it was the most sensible plan that they had managed to come up with so far and like Henry had said if they played this right they would be that much closer to getting their revenge on the bastard that had done this.

"Fine we'll be quick and then we'll meet you guys at the manor and I'm warning all of you that better be nice to Ricky otherwise I will kick your asses." Liz warned them and then she walked over to Wyatt she was upset with him too that was why she hadn't been sitting right next to him.

"Alright Liz lets just do what the half demon tells us to because we all know how smart they are." Wyatt joked putting his arm around Liz so he could orb them out but he wasn't quick enough Chuck nailed him right in the head with a pillow.

* * *

Piper was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of tea trying very hard to find something in the book about reversing the spell on Ricky and so far she was having no such luck. Phoebe sat with a pencil in her hand tapping the blank tablet in front of he she was trying very hard to come up with a spell. Paige as usual was working on a potion and she was letting Jason help her since he had wanted to not that it was the safest thing in the world for him to be doing her potions were a danger to all of mankind. Prue had called Andy to take her somewhere to do some more research not that it had helped the first time around.

"Jackson if you know what's good for you, you will step away from my mom while she is brewing potions." Henry cracked as he and the rest of the gang came trooping in the kitchen.

"Seriously Jackson one day the department of health is going to show up and hall Aunt Paige away either for her cooking or her potion making one is more dangerous then other at least you usually don't have to eat her potions." Chuck chimed in and Paige chucked a few dried up spices at the half demon.

With the exception of Chris and Prue the other two stopped only long enough to say hi and then they headed to the attic to see what they could find in some of the books up there.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you guys doing here ?" Piper asked with an arched eyebrow she didn't trust all them alone together like that they had to be up to something.

"We came to look at the book we have a demon we need to find before he can do anymore damage." Prue said quickly taking a seat next to her Aunt Piper at the table.

"Subtle Prue real subtle." Chris groaned shaking his head at his cousin she had about as much tact as wallpaper.

"What demon ?" Phoebe asked looking up from her blank sheet of paper.

"A rogue Phoenix that was why B called me to go to lunch with her today she needs our help." Henry answered he sure got tired of being the only Halliwell who could come up with a credible lie on a moments notice.

"That should be easier for you guys to find than what we are currently working on. Ricky is a girl and we still have no clue how to find this demon other than through the house. Not to mention Ricky is having total freak out you would think it's the first time he got turned into something." Piper ranted this was so not her day she was going to kill the elders when she saw them next.

Henry cocked his head to the side and arched an eyebrow "Uh I don't know about the conjurer but me personally I get turned into a girl and I'm gonna have a level five melt down." He was sitting at the counter and he picked up a handful of dried up herbs and tossed them in his mother's potion.

"So is that what happened earlier when you went off on Jake and Wyatt ?" Prue asked only to get a glare back in return from him.

"No Ladybug that was only a level two melt down I've seen him go off worse than that," Chris said grinning he was leaning on the counter beside Jason who nodded in agreement he had seen Hank lose his temper too. " look on the bright side he stopped Wy and Coop from killing each other."

"Do I want to know why those two were fighting ?" Phoebe asked as she rubbed her temples there was no telling what Jake had done.

Chuck shook his head at his girlfriend she just couldn't keep her mouth shut sometimes "Oh you know Coop and Wy Aunt Phoebe they just let their tempers get the better of them and then Hank stepped between them. It was really no big deal no furniture got broke and that is quite a feat in that apartment." Chuck despite what he had told Jason was sitting at the counter next to Henry and they both kept throwing things into Paige's potion.

Paige went to swat both their hands with the wooden spoon she was using but she only got Chuck, Henry was too fast for her "If you both don't stop messing with my potion there is going to be a big deal like when you blow something up." she was still swatting at Henry but he was bobbing and weaving so she finally had to walk around the counter and pop him in the back of the head.

"Ow mom that really hurt I'm still injured I don't need anything else to get hurt least of all my head. I expect something like that out of Aunt Piper but not you." Henry protested rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm going to remember that the next time you have choice between staying here or going to your mom's house." Piper shot at him playfully.

"Where are Wy and Liz ? Dare I think that they might have actually declared their feelings for each other." Phoebe said mock seriously she was getting just as tired of those two as everyone else was.

"Oh please Aunt Phoebe," Chris said hoisting himself onto the counter top rolling his eyes " they are so blind it isn't funny. Ask Prue or Hank how bad it was when we got to the apartment they were feeding each other ice cream I wanted to puke." he made a face that showed his displeasure with that whole situation.

Val came rushing into the room and she wrapped her arms around Henry's neck from behind "Hey handsome when are you going to take me for a ride on the back of your motorcycle like you did Penny ?" she asked earning herself a death glare from him but she only hugged him tighter. "Henry you're a guy which color do you like better ?" she went on undaunted putting her hands in front of his face so he could inspect the different color nail polish she had on.

Henry rolled his eyes she was so going to get him in trouble but he studied her fingers anyway. He had to choose between a really slutty red and a very pale pink. "I like the left hand better ask your sister I have no clue what I'm talking about." he answered her he of course had chosen the pink.

Val released her grip on him and bounced over to Prue and flashed her hands at her "I'll go with Hank on this one and then I'm going to have to ask why this is so important." Prue said but she gave her oldest sister a questioning glare.

"You'll see in about five minutes thank you both very much for your help Jake refused to help me. Which reminds me mom Jake was being really mean to me he told me to go away." Val said trying purposely to sound like a five year old she didn't give anybody a chance to respond to that because she hearted back up the steps.

"Seriously does she have a date or something ? Because that is the only time I see her that excited unless of course she is getting mess with someone's love life." Henry mused out loud.

"No I have better question for you, you let my fifteen year old ride on the back of your motorcycle?" Phoebe asked an incredulous look on her face.

Henry shook his head and took a deep breath "Yeah Aunt Pheebs I did she was perfectly safe I had to do something with her she was seriously sick," he defended himself "honestly I always thought cruel and unusual punishment was more Aunt Piper's thing."

Paige looked at him and minute like he had three eyes and then she asked "What were you even doing at their school ?"

"_Oh shit I really have to learn to watch what I say sometimes and I swear I'm going to kill Val." _He thought to himself before he answered. "I was bored after lunch so I went to see Chuck and I may have worked out a little bit." he finished the last part of the sentence fairly quickly he knew he still was supposed to be taking it easy.

Piper and Paige both opened their mouths to lay into him but they were interrupted by a swirl of white and blue orbs it turned out to be Carly. "Uh Jason, Mel wants to know what D.J. had to say if at all possible about the guy who these women are last seen with so could you call him again ? She asked draping her arms around his neck.

"Henry Victor you know that you are still supposed to be taking it easy you could have hurt yourself worse I swear sometimes I don't think you stop to think." Paige raged at him. Henry just let it go in one ear and out the other he cast a glance or two over in the direction of his sister and Jason.

Prue looked innocently at Piper and asked sweetly "Aunt Piper may I please borrow the book for like two seconds so I can find our demon and then get out of your hair?"

Piper didn't respond she just shoved the book in her oldest niece's direction and gave her a fake smile. "Have at it brat."

* * *

Liz was trying to concentrate on the book that sat in front of her but it was getting harder and harder with each passing second. It was not like she could stay focused with Wyatt sitting right there across from her, she couldn't help but notice how much bluer his eyes got when he was thinking. _"Eyes I wouldn't mind getting lost in . Liz settle down what the hell are you thinking this is Wyatt your _best _friend besides Chuck." _She thought to herself she didn't know where the hell that had come from she found it happening more and more these days and she didn't know what to make of it. She loved Wyatt just not in that but for some reason being in his arms that afternoon had felt so right.

Wyatt was sitting across the table having similar problems of his own no matter how hard he tried to keep at the task on hand he couldn't help but be drawn to the blonde haired brown eyed young woman sitting across from him. He couldn't help but notice she had the softest warmest brown eyes he had ever seen in his entire life. Liz was by far the sweetest person he had ever met in his entire life but she could still kick ass if she had to. _"God Wy get a grip on yourself Liz is like another sister to you. Stupid ass you can't risk your friendship over some feelings you think you have." _He admonished himself.

They were both too wrapped up in trying not to stare at each other that they didn't notice Bianca at first when she strolled over to them. _"I wonder when those two will just get over it and get together." _She thought briefly before she cleared her throat to let them know she was there. Both blondes looked up at her surprised she had startled the hell out of them. "So how can I help you two this fine day ?" she asked sarcastically Wyatt and Liz were two of her very good friends but like everyone else they drove her to the brink of insanity.

"Well it is amazing to see you too B I heard you were leading my boyfriend Henry on again." Liz joked and that comment caused Wyatt's eyes to go cold for just a second but neither girl noticed.

Bianca laughed at her friend "Uh no you have that the other way around he is the one breaking my heart because I heard from a very good source that he was letting you feed him."

Wyatt rolled his eyes at that comment "B we need to know everything you know about the Cobra Clan and we need to know it yesterday." he said the nicest way he knew how tempering his abruptness with a smile she got how important it was for them to get things under control.

Bianca pulled a chair and sat down this would take awhile to explain "Ok obviously Wy you need to start opening your ears when people talk." she addressed the blonde like she would one of her younger students.

Wyatt started to open his mouth but Liz stopped him "She does have a very good point Wy when Henry was explaining you were too busy fuming at Jake," he shot Liz a look that said so what "I'm not saying that he didn't deserve it because he did but you didn't listen to two words Hank said." She added quickly she didn't want to be at odds with her very best friend in the whole world right now.

Wyatt let out a long loud sigh "I can't fight both of you," he said finally "ok B going on the fact that I don't listen well can you please tell me everything you know about the Cobra Clan." he agreed sweetly sometimes it was just better to let the physic and the phoenix their way.

"So did Henry tell you that they're separate from the rest of the Phoenix ?" Bianca asked her two friends who nodded. "They call themselves that because they consider themselves superior to the rest of the Phoenix. Every member of the clan has been kicked out of the regular Phoenix clan mostly for working both sides at the same time. That being said however there are some that did other things so if the demon you're tracking is powerful enough it is entirely possible that he bought a cobra's loyalty." she explained both Wyatt and Liz had a satisfied look on their faces.

"B do you know where to find them or how ?" Liz asked this was the closest thing to a lead they had, had all week.

Bianca looked thoughtful for a moment "I'll do you guys then telling you what I know I'll come with you just let me go tell Leo what I'm doing so he can get someone to cover my classes for me." she said getting up from the table roman had been her friend too and she wanted to do something more to help.

"Thanks B we'll come with you these books don't say jack shit that you haven't told us." Wyatt said giving Liz his hand and helping her to her feet. They followed Bianca out of the library hand in hand. _"Oh yeah someone has seriously got to get Prue on their asses." _Bianca thought looking back and shaking her head at them.

* * *

Prue, Andy and Leo were all in his office at Magic School looking in the books for anything that could tell them why that spell had turned Ricky into a girl and quite frankly they were getting nowhere they had been at it for hours and there was still no answer in sight. They had even checked with the other elders and not one of them had a clue as to why that had happened.

"We can always surrender and go back to the manor to face Piper." Leo mused on the verge of giving up if there was anyone who could something in the books at that school it was him and considering that they hadn't found a damn thing they should take that as a sign that there was nothing to be found.

Andy cringed at the suggestion that was almost as bad as having to go face Grams when he failed at something she had asked him to do. The only difference was Piper did have a heart you just had to figure out how to get to it. "I'm thinking I rather go find some darklighter and have him shoot me so I can slowly die from the poison." he commented dryly.

Prue rolled her eyes at both men she was actually the only one still attempting to look up anything she was sitting behind Leo's desk with her feet on it. "Don't be big babies you two Piper is not that bad you just have to know how to handle her." she absentmindedly flipped a page in the book she was looking at using her telekinesis.

Leo snorted "Then a) you obviously have been dead for the past twenty-six years and b) you're not married to her. Prue you know Piper isn't that shy little thing she used to be and I hate to say it but she got Grams temper. After you died she came out of her shell and she has been like this every since." He had just finished his little tirade when there was a knock on his office door.

"Mr. Wyatt it's your son." his secretary announced sticking her head through his door. Leo just gave her a send him in gesture. He wondered which one of his boys it was but that question was answered when he saw Liz walk through the door. Wyatt and Bianca followed her in the door.

Leo groaned those three together was far worse than when Chris, Henry, and Prue ran off together. The only thing that could make that any worse would be if Chuck was with them. "I'm almost afraid to ask but I will. What's up guys ?" he asked flinching as he waited for the answer.

"I need somebody to cover the rest of my classes for the day because I have to help them out with something." Bianca answered giving th elder a smile.

"Alright B I won't even ask what it is you're all up to just go. I know I'll end up regretting this when Piper finds out what you guys are up to but what the hell?" he said giving the three young adults a smile.

"Thanks dad we have to run otherwise mom will have fit she banned Liz and I from demon hunting but I think she forgot. That being said however I'm not willing to test that theory." Wyatt said shivering at the thought of what his mother would do to him if she knew what they were really up to.

Prue got up from behind the desk and walked over to her boyfriend "Andy you stay here with Leo and help him see what you guys can find out babe. I'll go face Piper for you two cowards." she said with a laugh walking away from him.

Andy caught her wrist and pulled her back to him and he tenderly placed a kiss on her lips "I love you baby please be careful." he implored her she might have been dead but that didn't cause Andy to worry any less. He knew what she was like and that nothing would stand in the way of her protecting her sisters even if it meant putting herself in harm's way.

"I love you too Andy." Prue said before he swatted her on the butt and propelled her towards Wyatt.

Wyatt covered his eyes and made a gagging noise "Honestly Aunt Prue I could have gone the rest of me life without seeing that I might be going blind now I'm pretty sure that I've just been blinded for life. Let me school you on the rules no making out in front of me it's sickening." he ranted and rambled trying desperately to get that image out of his head.

Liz rolled her eyes at her friend she didn't know what to do about him sometimes it was ridiculous that he acted so dramatic at times. "Don't listen to him Aunt Prue it's not your fault that he hasn't had a date months." she said shaking her head not that she minded that he had been dateless lately she couldn't stand some of the bimboes he insisted on dating.

"Don't worry Liz I don't pay anymore attention to him than I would a wall and at least a wall serves some real purpose." Prue shot at him jokingly causing him to narrow his eyes and look from her to Andy.

"B please get my retarded son out of here and to the manor before Prue kills him in here I don't want blood in my office." Leo quipped causing Wyatt to put his hand over his heart like he had been wounded.

"That hurt dad that one cut me deep I hope you can live with yourself after that." Wyatt said in mock indignation.

Liz walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck "Wy just shut up and orb us to the manor before Aunt Piper kills us both and I have a sneaking suspicion that she would bring us back kill us again and then leave us in Grams' care and that would not be pretty at all." Wyatt just shook his head but he orbed her like she had asked leaving Bianca to shimmer Prue.

"B do you think that they will ever stop being blind and get together ?" Prue asked allowing Bianca to take hold of her arm to shimmer them.

"Prue," she started but then the ghost gave her a look " fine Aunt Prue I can only hope that they will while the rest of us still have some sanity left." Prue had always insisted that she call her Aunt Prue because she liked the girl she reminded her a lot of herself.

"And what about you and Henry ? When are you two going to stop being blind and admit you have feelings for each other ? I'm not saying your as bad as those two no one is. I'm just saying it's obvious you both like each other a lot." Prue asked causing the young Phoenix to blush.

"Oh come on Aunt Prue it's not like that with me and Hank and you know it we're just friends seriously." Bianca protested fighting hard to get her blush reflex under control while she shimmered them out of Leo's office.

* * *

Jake sat on Aunt Pearl's old faded sofa rubbing his temples he had one hell of a headache and the woman sitting on the couch next to him was the cause of it. "Damn it Lilly that hurt I guess you want me to go around with a headache all the time." he said pouting like a five year old.

Lilly gave him a hard stare and arched her eyebrow at him he could be such a baby sometimes "Relax Jake if you would just open your mind up to me it wouldn't hurt as bad that way I could see what you saw." she explained to him for the fifth or sixth time he really didn't listen either. He and Wyatt has inherited the Halliwell hearing they didn't listen to what you had to say and did what they wanted to. Where as the other two Halliwell males as least had the courtesy to hear what someone had to say before they did what they wanted to do anyway.

"Lilly you let someone probe around in your head like that and then tell me that it doesn't hurt like a bitch." Jake grumbled throwing himself back on the couch the pout never leaving his face.

"Jake it wouldn't hurt if you weren't trying so hard to keep your walls up so I can't see whatever it if you're hiding this time." she shot out exasperated with him but she regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth. And even more so when she saw the wounded look on his face. She leaned over and kissed him "I'm sorry baby I just really want to get the bastard that did this to my brother. I shouldn't take it out on you just because I'm pissed off at everyone from the elders to the source right now." she said sincerely fighting back tears.

Now it was Jake's turn to feel like an ass it wasn't as if she didn't feel bad enough he had to go and add to it. "No I'm sorry please don't cry I promise we'll get him." he said brushing some of her long black locks out of her face. He cupped her face in both of his hands and he stared deeply into her brown eyes with his intense blue eyes.

Lilly leaned in and kissed him again this time passionately in no time at all they were full blown making out with Jake laying on top of her. Their little moment was interrupted by Penny and Emily of all people to walk in on them it had to be the youngest two witches in the whole bunch.

"Oh Jesus Em this is the shit they make 900 numbers for." Penny said when they entered the attack causing Jake to jump off the top of Lilly like he had been burnt.

"No Penny I was thinking more along the lines of if only we had a video camera set up here we could have seriously made some money off of it as internet porn." Emily cracked earning herself a stern look from her only sister.

Lilly's face was flushed from kissing Jake but that didn't stop her from laying into those two "You know it might be a good idea if you two knocked otherwise next time you might see something you don't want to see."

"It would be a shame for Aunt Pearl's sofa to be destroyed after it's survived so many demon attacks. I'm telling you right now Aunt Piper would seriously blow it and both of you up if she found out you were having sex up here." Emily went on undaunted by the look Lilly gave her.

Jake was sitting with one of the sofa pillows on his lap trying hard to hide the reaction his male member had to his recent activities with Lilly. "Uh cut to the chase what do you brats want ?" he asked not unkindly he was incapable of being mean to Penny and Emily since they were both hung over.

"You're both wanted downstairs with the warning if you laugh Aunt Piper will blow you up or Aunt Paige will orb you into shark infested waters after she binds your powers." Penny answered repeating the threats that had been made against them.

"Alright fine we're coming." Jake said stubbornly.

"Actually you were but we walked in and interrupted that." Penny quipped very pleased with herself as she saw all the color drain from her brother's face.

That did it for Jake he would let his sisters get away with a lot but in his mind Penny didn't need to know anything about sex she was still a baby to him. "Penelope Marie Halliwell don't make me get Prue up here and tell her what you just said." he growled momentarily surprising Penny who was used to her big brother being easy on her.

"Penny what the hell did you do now ?" Prue asked coming into the attack but she didn't wait to get an answer from her. "Jake if you don't get down to the kitchen in like five seconds Aunt Piper is seriously going to start making good on her threats." Prue put her arm around Lilly and guided her to the stairs and then she called back over her shoulder "Come on you three I'm not being responsible for everyone having to feel the wrath of Piper. And just let me stress one last time that it wouldn't be smart to laugh. Because now Mel is threatening to crack people over the head with her softball bat. And the younger of the two twitches is threatening to unleash her big brother on people." Causing Jake to wonder just what the hell was going on whenever the girls started threatening something that was good cause to be worried.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nice of you to finally join us down here in hell guys I've never heard so many threats at one time in my entire life and I'm a cop." Henry mused when the others came into the room he was still slumped over the counter resting his head on his hand he looked seriously bored.

"I hear you brother the last time I heard that many threats it was because these two nameless innocent officers just so happened to steal Sarge's morning supply of donuts and held them for ransom." Chris chuckled Jason and Henry had to laugh as well they had really made their boss blow his top that time.

Mel and Patty came walking into the kitchen at that moment and stared the three guys down they all immediately stopped laughing. "Alright we're supposed to tell you that Ricky isn't happy and that Carly and Val did this to him against his will." Patty said rolling her eyes. Jake was already biting his lip to keep from laughing which was only made worse by the way Chuck was fighting back a smile.

Val and Carly then came in the kitchen dragging a very unwilling Ricky between them. They had done a very good job not only did they make him look like a girl they had turned him into a bombshell. His long raven hair was laying down his back layered with curls, Carly had used just enough makeup to make his skin glow he had a bronze skin tone so she hadn't had to do that much. Carly had been in charge of hair and makeup and Val had taken care of clothes and accessories. Ricky was dressed in a teal halter top that left nothing to the imagination and jeans so tight that it was a miracle that he got in them and that was not to mention the heels he could barely walk in. Sparkly dangling earrings set off the outfit.

"You guys did an amazing job with him." Phoebe said totally impressed.

"Well I hope so it took them two hours and then I wonder why it takes them so long to get ready." Chuck replied logically earning himself a dirty look from Prue who he smiled at sweetly.

"Chuck don't encourage them it will only make them worse." Ricky said frowning and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look on the bright side at least you make a hot girl." Prue said but he didn't take much comfort from the comment.

"Damn I have to say impressed Carly and Val you guys did all that ?" Paige asked and both girls shook their heads yes.

Henry stared at his mother incredulously "Mom you should be more concerned with the fact they most likely got that out of one of their closets. I shudder to think how they actually leave the house dressed sometimes." he ranted Paige honestly had to laugh at him when he went into protective big brother mode.

"I'm with Hank I'm more worried about whose closet those clothes came out of than anything." Chris agreed and Mel rolled her eyes at him.

Before anyone one could say anything else on the matter blue and white orbs filled the room followed by the ripple of a shimmer. Of course it was only Wyatt, Liz, Prue and Bianca. Wyatt took one look at the way Ricky looked and he broke down laughing again both Prue and Liz cracked him in the back of the head but that didn't deter him any.

Piper let out a wolf whistle "Alright knock it off we have important things to deal with here." Everyone groaned they had better things to do than listen to Piper rant and rave again.

* * *

A/N: So here's the first chapter it will start making sense why it was sort of jumpy in later chapters I promise some action is coming up. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2:Chasing Ghosts

Chapter 2: Chasing Ghosts

The dimly lit corridors of the underworld were starting to look exactly the same it wasn't like there was a road map to help someone out that would have been too much like being right. So anyone who was looking for anything down there either had to know where they were going or get lucky.

"Look I don't mean to complain but we've been at this for almost an hour and my feet are killing me. Maybe we could take a itty bitty five minute break I don't think it would kill anyone." Prue whined that was the only bad thing about demon hunting in heels if you had to wonder around too long your feet started to kill you.

"It will if you don't start to whisper Prue the demons we're trying to avoid will be able to hear us if you don't shut up." Henry informed his cousin in a harsh whisper _"Or even better Prue we're telepathic and we can talk like this without anyone else hearing." _He shook his head after he made that mental statement.

A slight smirk appeared on Chris' face it would be a miracle if some of the Halliwell cousins didn't end up in a brawl with each other that day. "Ladybug he has a point and next time I bet you wear demon hunting shoes. Instead of the high heeled boots you've got on now." he commented and Prue just glared at both of her cousins.

"All three of you need to knock it off before some demon hears your nonsense." Bianca informed them but she couldn't keep a smirk off of her face when Henry gave her a sheepish grin. _"Concentrate B so the boy has a great smile don't let him distract you down here that will get you killed. Why did I have to get stuck with these three out of all the Halliwell cousins." _She thought to herself as the rounded another corner that looked the same as the last corner they had gone around. "You three argue so much I don't know how you get anything done when you're together." she mused shaking her head.

Those four had got stuck together from the luck of the drawl they were headed to some underworld bar to talk to some phoenix from the cobra clan that Bianca knew. Not that any of them were really sure they wanted to know how Bianca knew a rouge phoenix. It was like no one actually wanted to know what the hell it was that Jake was hiding this time.

Fate and Wyatt had pretty much seen to it that the four of them would go hunt down that phoenix and the rest of them would go off and vanquish demons and see if they knew anything about what had happened after they took care of something else first.

"We work well together we just have to argue every now and then," Prue said flashing her a friend a look that said she did what she had to, to keep the guys in line. " look I'm begging you guys can we just stop for five seconds please ?" she pleaded her feet were seriously killing her all she wanted to do was go meet the phoenix and then go home so she could soak her feet for hours.

"No Prue," Bianca said seriously as she stopped to study some torches on the wall she pulled on one of them and a door opened and she smiled " we're here now I think you'll live." motioning for the other three to go in before her .

Henry and Chris both looked around visibly impressed they had been in underworld bars and they had been in regular bars. This one looked normal like P3 or something of that ilk it even had a disco ball complete with karaoke on their main stage.

"This is a pretty classy place B I didn't know demons liked karaoke." Prue commented dryly as they walked up to the bar.

Bianca shook her head at Prue and when they had all taken their place on bar stools she called the bar tender over. " Is Mick around ?" she asked inclining her head towards the back of the bar.

"Yeah I'll get him for you." the bar tender said stalking back to the back room.

A minute later a stocky looking man in his late forties with dark brown hair came walking up to the bar he stopped short when he saw Bianca. "I'll be damned Bianca if you're not a sight for sore fucking eyes I don't know who is." the man said rushing around the bar to hug her.

"Hi Uncle Mickey." Bianca said rolling her eyes and hugging the big man back.

"All you kids come in back with me and we can talk about why you're here." Mick said ushering them all back into the office. It was almost identical to the one that Piper had in the back of P3 except for the fact it was sort of a mess. He had a couch and a few chairs back there Prue and Bianca chose to sit on the couch. Chris and Henry were both the paranoid type they chose to stand in case they had to get out of there fast.

"So Bianca what is it I can do for you ?" Mick asked reclining in his chair and propping his feet up on the desk in front of him.

" I need you to tell me if the Cobra have had anything to do with kidnaping a gypsies or anything like that." she said frankly and she handed him a drawing of the tattoo that Jake had saw in his vision.

"Anca you know as well as I do it's not that simple anymore even the cobra have separate clans now and that tattoo belongs to the alpha group the most dangerous of all the cobra you kids need to stay away from them they're bad news." Mick explained causing Bianca to shutter when he used his nickname for her she hated it.

"Come on Mick we don't have any other choice we think they had something to do with our friend getting killed." Henry explained now that he thought about it this wasn't the first time he had met Bianca's uncle. They had gone to him quite a few times before when they needed help with demons.

"Ok I'll tell you kids what I know on a couple of conditions. Number one is you didn't get this from me. Number two when you go after them make sure you have more than just you four. Number three I want you to give them hell for me Roman was a nice kid." Mick counted off on his fingers he knew his niece and that she would do what she wanted to with or without his help so he might as well prepare her on what to expect.

"Alright we agree to your conditions." Chris said reluctantly he didn't exactly trust demons except for Jake and Chuck and then he couldn't trust them all the time at least not Jake anyway he was always hiding something. But then he had to remind himself that unlike Chuck and Jake, Mick wasn't technically a demon he was a Phoenix.

" I was hoping you'd say that I know how bad Anca can get when her mind is made up." Mick turned his back to them so he could consult a book he had sitting on one of his shelves. "Ah here we go." he said laying the book down on the desk so they could all get a good look at what it said.

* * *

It was official Chuck was never letting a Halliwell rope him into doing anything ever again. That sentiment would only last until Prue asked him to do something and batted her eyes at him it would be all over then he would be putty in her hands. He was also forced to conclude that he really hated demons and that included Jake one of his best friends in the entire world who also happened to be half witch. He didn't really hate Jake he just hated the situations he got him into sometimes.

Chuck ran his fingers through his jet black hair he couldn't believe that once again he had been talked into doing something that he shouldn't be doing. And of course his best friends had done the talking it was impossible to tell both Wyatt and Liz no when they had their hearts set on something they could be like starving pittbulls on a bone. Hell he couldn't believe what he was about to do, he couldn't believe the way he was dressed, hell he couldn't believe any of it, it was all un-fucking-believable.

Chuck checked his clothing he made sure his crisp white shirt was buttoned correctly and tucked in and then he checked his tie to make sure it was on right seeing that it was a little one sided he adjusted it accordingly. His palms were sweaty so he wiped them on his black dress pants he knew he had no reason to be nervous but he still was.

"Here you go Chuckie boy I think you might need this too." Melinda said handing him a folded up black square he looked at her through narrowed eyes. "Fine I don't care get food all over your clothes mom will flip if she comes in here and you have a stain on that shirt."

Chucked rolled his eyes and put the damn apron on "With any luck we won't still be here by the time Aunt Piper gets a chance to swing by. And with a little luck we'll actually find what we're looking for right off the bat. And with a whole lot of luck Aunt Piper won't drop in here tonight because she has other things to deal with." Chuck said as he was trying without luck to tie the apron behind him. Mel took pity on him and tied it for him.

"Ok I know you used to work here so you know what to do I won't stress you out over that. Just all you have to really do is serve as a look out and if you pick up on anything that feels remotely demonic to you just give me the signal and I'll freeze the place. And Wy told me to remind you keep everyone away from the freezer while they try to do whatever it is they're doing in there." Mel stressed going over the game plan with him again.

"Hey Mel good luck pal." Chuck said bumping fists with her.

"You too because if mom finds out about this you're all going to need it." She said as she walked away from him to prepare for dinner rush and once she had finished that lucky her she got to go home change clothes fake some ids and then go out to a club to try to find their demon sometimes she hated being the oldest out of the youngest five. That meant she got to do all the dirty work well she normally had Patty with her but her and Val decided to stay with Ricky. Mel at that point was running around the restaurant with only Carly to help her out with the tables and normally Carly worked over at Triquetra with Val unless Charmed was understaffed and that was almost always the case. And that wasn't the best part no that was the fact that she was going to have to act as head chef making Chuck's wish that Piper wasn't going to come in moot. Roman had worked as Piper's assistant head chef for four years and she didn't even trust him alone.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mel walked over to the cook station and started laying out knives the only problem with these knives were they weren't worth a damn and she knew it. There was only one other set of knives in the whole place at the moment they were locked up that wasn't a problem she had the key the problem was they were Roman's and she really didn't want to have to use them. But she had no other choice she threw the ones she had in front of her away and walked over to the cabinet unlocked it and pulled Roman's knives out.

She began setting them out on the counter with shaky hands, tears were blurring her vision as she began peeling a carrot. She was sucked into a flashback of herself sitting on that counter a week before.

_Roman and Mel had just finished cleaning up the kitchen from that night's dinner rush, the restaurant was locked up and they had already sent everyone else home. Mel sat perched on one of the counters waiting for Roman to go this his nightly ritual of turning lights off and locking doors he was her ride home that night she had already called Piper and cleared it with her. _

"_Come on Ro I'm not getting any younger here I realize that you don't have a girlfriend or anything to get home to but come on there is no sense in you being this slow." Mel whined she was tired she normally didn't help out in the kitchen and it was a very tiring experience for her. _

_Roman rolled his eyes at his friend's sister she was by far the sweetest Halliwell and still she was a handful almost all of the time. He didn't get how Chuck managed it dating Prue and keeping Coop out of trouble he had to be a saint and he was half demon. "Mel I'll be done in a minute if you keep pestering me it will only take me longer to put my knives back in order." he said with a small chuckle it was obvious that she was Piper's daughter she had her patience_ _or lack there of. _

"_Well Ro I want to go home I'm tired and I can't orb damn it or I would have been gone already." she shot back at him. For him to be so cute he sure knew how to push all of her buttons. Wait a minute this was Ro she couldn't think about him like that. _

_Roman stopped what he was doing and looked over at Mel and began studying her. With a stray hair hanging in front of her eyes , flour splotched here and there on her face, her usual smile was present and causing her soft brown eyes to twinkle. ' She is so cute when she's pissed. It's a damn shame she's so sexy and she doesn't even know it.' he thought to himself and then he stopped that thought process this was Wyatt Halliwell's baby sister he was thinking about in those terms and that was hazardous_ _to his health. _

_Mel noticed Roman staring at her but she didn't mind. In fact she started to notice things about him. 'That t-shirt he has on doesn't do his great body any justice. I would just like to fall into those arms and never leave._ _He's talented_, _sweet, and funny Mel. Why don't you fall for a guy like him ? Hell as a matter of fact what is the matter with him ?' She asked herself 'absolutely_ _nothing' she answered her own question. 'So what if Wyatt and Chris would hate the idea ? And so what if he cheated on Liz when they were kids he was man now ? It's my life to live and he's got to better than that asshole that I'm seeing now at least I can count on Ro to be there when I want to be held.' she reasoned with herself she was definitely going to make her move now. _

_Roman had his head down busying himself with putting his tools away to avoid eye contact with Mel otherwise his resolve to stay away from her might melt. Mel took advantage of this and took the time to take her hair out of the ponytail it was in and shake it out in a sexy manner something she had saw Carly and Penny do numerous times when flirting. At almost that exact second Roman looked up again and saw her the sight before him took his breath away. He couldn't find his words for the first time in his life and he couldn't move his legs. _

"_Ro come over here please." Mel said beckoning him with a hooked finger. Roman had never been afraid of a woman in his entire life but right at that moment he was scared shitless Melinda Paige Halliwell wasn't just any woman. Taking a deep breath he managed to get his shaky legs to carry him over to where Mel sat. _

"_What do you need Mel ?" Roman asked it barely came out as a whisper he was so nervous. _

_Mel knew that it was now or never letting go of all her reservations she took a deep breath to calm her rapid beating heart. She leaned down and pulled Roman into a passionate kiss her hands went to the back of his head before she made herself stop. Pulling away she answered his question "you." was her simple one word answer. And yet it carried with it the passion and sense of urgency she was feeling. _

"_Alright but let's go back to my apartment someone might catch us here." he spit out quickly thinking clearly while he still had the chance she was about to drive him wild. _

"_Ok lets go Ro because I was serious I need you." she replied capturing his bottom lip between hers before he broke their kiss and led her out to his car. In his rush to lock up he had tried the wrong key three times. _

Mel was pulled out of her memory when she ran the knife up her finger blood was pouring out of her right index finger like Henry she was left handed. "Ow shit." she yelled out and wrapped her finger in a towelthe tears she had in her eyes were now falling.

She walked over to the sink and ran water on her finger trying to stop the bleeding she was momentarily startled when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and then she felt a path of kisses being trailed up her neck. She whipped her head around to see that it was Ken.

"Mellie are you ok baby ?" he asked his voice full of concern before he started trailing kisses up the other side of her neck.

Mel felt her whole body tense when he called her that the only man to ever call her that had been Roman and she just wasn't ready to hear it from anybody else least of all Ken who had let her down a number of times. "Ken stop not here somebody will catch us and my mom could walk in here any minute." she protested pushing him back from her firmly.

"Ok I'm sorry I get the hint not here," he replied smiling and his gray eyes twinkling with mirth " you sure you're ok I'll get you a band-aid for that just hold it here a second." he wrapped her finger in a towel for her and then he came right back with a band-aid that he put on her finger before he kissed it"There you go all better."

"Thanks Ken." she said simply as she went back to peeling stuff like she had been before she cut herself.

"Mel are you mad at me ? Did I do something ?" Ken asked breathing down her neck as she was chopping vegetables.

"_Did I do something ? He asks honestly yes you did something asshole. You didn't answer my calls when I needed you to, you treated me like I didn't exist sometimes. And oh yeah you called me Mellie just like the love of my life but you can't imagine why I'm mad." _She ranted in her head to had a tendency to do that but she knew she had to answer the dick head otherwise he wouldn't go away.

"No Ken you didn't do anything I'm just flustered that's all this is the first time I've ever had to work as head chef I just want to make sure I do a good job." she said forcing a smile on her face.

"If you're sure that's all I won't bother you anymore right now but I want to take you out to dinner one night soon." he said giving her a slow sexy smile before he quickly left another trail of kisses up her neck.

"Ok now get to work Ken." she said only half jokingly and then she thought that it was strange that he hadn't even mentioned Roman. And if she had known what she was looking for or if Chuck, her brothers, or one of her male cousins had been standing there they would have recognized the tattoo on his forearm as the mark of the cobra clan.

* * *

Carly knocked on the freezer door loudly with her keys otherwise they wouldn't hear her inside and it still didn't help her they ignored her. She left out a huff and then sent out a telepathic message _"Could one of you in there pretty please open the door I need to get in there." _She heard the latch to the freezer being thrown and the door opened just a crack. Carly walked into a freezer and she had a more pissed off look on her face that she let show in her telepathic message.

Liz, Wyatt, Lilly, and Jake were all sitting on the floor of the freezer in a circle Jake was adjusting his position so it had been him to open the door. Wyatt looked up at her and gave her a smile. "Hey Carly long time no see cuz. What do you need ?" he asked he could care less that she was glaring daggers at him. With the exception of Prue and Henry his younger cousins generally didn't scare him.

"I have to get meat out of here because Mel is busy she can't, Chuck is scoping the place out for any sign of demons and everyone else has been banned from being back here. So that leaves poor innocent little Carly to do all the work like she doesn't have work of her own to do." she rambled not that anyone was paying much attention to her they were all still their circle with their hands joined. "Uh and you guys are doing what exactly?" she asked confused.

"Trying to force a premonition on Jake but so far isn't working we've tried everything we can think of. What we're really hoping for is that we can make him have a premonition that shows something more than what he saw the last time which wasn't much." Lilly answered that was what she had been doing when she was poking around Jake's head earlier.

"And I could have told you that wouldn't work unless of course your name is Phoebe Halliwell," she said dryly pulling the steaks out of the boxes that Mel had asked for and then she saw how the others were looking at her she finished explaining "the reason I say that is the only person I know who can force a full length premonition is Aunt Phoebe. Val and Penny can't do it as well as Aunt Phoebe can because her powers are more developed. Val can only force a premonition she has no control over how much she sees."

Liz had her arms wrapped around herself since they were listening to Carly "Carly what about if Lilly or I tried ?" she asked the younger witch knowing that it was a long shot. But she really wanted to get out of that freezer.

"I'm almost positive it wouldn't work you guys see everything Liz you're an oracle and Lilly your powers fall somewhere in between Liz and Aunt Phoebe's. Not that I'm any kind of expert on the matter I just had to take that stupid class at magic school." Carly said walking to the freezer door with the cuts of meat her demanding older cousin had asked for.

"Damn it was worth a shot thanks Carly." Jake said hanging his head.

Carly shook her head in exasperation"And no offense but if you guys are going to try spells as much as I hate to admit it you probably need my brother that big bastard can write one hell of a spell." she said walking out the door so one of them could shut it behind her they had somehow rigged it so the freezer door could only be opened from the inside.

"If this isn't going to work how long are we going to sit in here and freeze our asses off ? You heard Carly say it the only person who can do what we're trying to do is my mom and we can't tell her." Jake was shivering and his lips were blue from the cold. They had taken precautions against this they had broken out heavy duty winter clothes Wyatt and Jake even had the lumberjack earflap hats on and they were all still freezing.

"We have to try and like you said it can't be that impossible you're Aunt Phoebe's son. More importantly the oldest boy making your powers stronger than your younger sisters'. And before you try to be a smart ass I know you're the only boy but with your powers that doesn't matter you're the oldest one to have them so it makes them more powerful. That is why Aunt Piper is the most powerful out of all the Charmed Ones she is the oldest." Liz explained to him as if she was explaining things to a backward child which for intensive purposes he was sometimes.

Wyatt made a face and began to pout none of them ever took into consideration that he had a bad knee so sitting cross legged on the cold freezer floor was not fun for him "I'm with Coop maybe we should call it quits if Chuck's spidey senses aren't going off hot then we can always try again later."

"Liz I'm going to have to vote with my boys I'm freezing my ass off and if we don't get out of here soon Wy isn't going to be able to walk for the next week. Besides the others probably found out way more than we could have." Lilly reasoned she just wanted to get the fuck out of that freezer.

"Fine but I warn you Henry and Chris are both going to throw a fit when they find out we gave up so easily." Liz said getting up off the floor and then she gave Wyatt her hand so he could pull himself up.

Jake of course pulled his fiancé off the ground being a gentleman. They disassembled their rig on the freezer by using the vanishing spell.

They made damn sure no one was anywhere near the freezer when they walked out. Wyatt very discreetly made his way over to where he could Chuck's attention. When he had it he gestured to the car. And Chuck got the gist of with he was saying.

On his way out of the kitchen Chuck walked right past Ken and none of his demonic sensors went off. But like Mick, Ken wasn't technically a demon he was Phoenix. Despite their ability to shimmer they were still considered to be witches. Even the powers the source had given to him still didn't change anything he was still technically a witch, an assassin witch for hire sure but a witch none the less.

* * *

Chris dove out of the way of a thrown atheme and quickly popped back up to his feet shooting his elder bolts from the hip instantly frying the demon in front of him. He then shot for another who had been standing next to the other one and he fried him too.

Henry was similarly tied up with a some lower level demon who wasn't really a challenge to him he was actually kind of bored with the whole thing. The demon threw an energy ball at him which he easily deflected. He made his hand into a fist using his telekinesis to cut off the demon's air supply. He then balled his left hand into a fist and twisted until he heard the demon's neck snap and he turned into a pile of ash.

While the two boys were showing off using their impressive powers Bianca and Prue were busy fighting demons the old fashioned way hand to hand combat.

Prue threw two punches at the demon she was fighting both of which he blocked but he left himself open so she took the opportunity and head butted him. This served to knock him off guard long enough for her to stab him with her atheme. The demon exploded without so much as a scream.

Bianca was fairing pretty much the same as the others the demons were nothing that she couldn't handle. She kicked her demon in the center of the chest throwing him back about ten feet before he could regain his footing he was a pile of ash. Bianca had thrown her atheme hitting him in the neck.

They had just been harmlessly roaming around the underworld trying to see if they could find the location of the cobra's lair obviously they were not having any luck. But they must have been close why else would they have been attacked by so many demons in such a arbitrary spot there was no other reason not even them being Charmed children set them up for that kind of attack.

"B I hate to say this but I think maybe your uncle was right we may have to go get the others if we want to get out of this without getting hurt." Chris said in the process of frying the last one of his demons with his elder bolts.

Bianca went to retrieve her atheme from the pile of ash "Chris I swear if you tell him he was right I will personally kill you." she threatened putting her atheme back in her belt.

"Hey now you two there will be none of that if anybody is killing anybody it's going to be me killing Jake. I have this sneaking feeling when we have our talk I'm going to hurt that boy bad." Prue bitched she had been dreading having a talk with her brother for over a week and with the things that he had told earlier she was terrified of what he had to say.

Henry was cracking his neck and trying to get his other muscles loose he hated to admit it but his mother had been right he had seriously overdone it today. "That's if I don't kill him first I bet they didn't find out shit. I know them I bet they tried for a little while and then just gave up."

"Yeah I don't doubt that but we still have to go back and get them because we won't be able to take what we have and run with it until we have backup." Chris said logically and everyone else nodded it made since.

"Makes sense we have the spot that we need to come back to and we can always find it again." Bianca responded putting a hand on Henry's shoulder and he gave her a smile in return.

"Cosmic taxi back to the manor Peanut." Prue requested giving her cousin her hand which he took.

Chris rolled his eyes it was his devine hope that one day she would get her hearting under control but he knew that was just wishful thinking. "Fine but just remember that it's not free or cheap." he reminded her before he orbed them to the manor where with any luck the others would be waiting for them with some good news.

"Come on B lets get out of here before we get attacked again." Henry said sighing he was sick and tired of running into dead ends.

"You gonna charge me if I decide I want to try out the cosmic taxi ?" she asked him playfully.

"No B for you it's free of charge." he said pulling her close to him so they could orb out.

* * *

"My liege things are working out just as you had hoped they would. I don't know what you did earlier but it sure has the next generation into high gear." Ken said without any preliminaries when he shimmered into Gorgon's throne room.

"That is very good to hear Ken and have you had any more success worming your way back into the heart of the Halliwell girl ?" Gorgon asked he had yet another plan.

"Yes sir I believe I am making head way with her we never really quit seeing each other though I can sense she is unhappy with me about something. Though it won't be a problem soon enough I will be able to take her out and then we will have no more problems with the power of twelve and even if that doesn't work we can find another way the last two haven't even been conceived yet." Ken replied darkly his evil eyes lighting up with new ideas.

"Good I thought there for a minute you were going to let what the gypsy said get to you. But I can see that you're just using that as motivation." He grinned.

"Yes my liege but then again I don't see where he is in a position to do anything about it." he laughed evilly.

Gorgon laughed too he had never known that doing something like that would give him so much satisfaction.

* * *

The Halliwell manor was never without noise and this wasn't one of those rare exceptions to that rule. There was noise coming from upstairs where the girls were getting ready to go out on their little mission and then there was noise coming from the kitchen where the Charmed Ones were trying to come up with a way to fix Ricky although this was probably one of those spells that just had to run its course.

Chris, Prue, Henry, and Bianca orbed into the kitchen just in time to witness Wyatt and Carly in a disagreement over what she was planning on wearing out of the house. They all knew that someone was going to have to have a talk with Wyatt about his protectiveness issues he was smothering everyone and there was a very good chance Prue might kill him if he didn't stop.

Wyatt caught sight of Henry and he was glad finally he had some backup "Hen thank God please tell your sister that she can't wear that." he urged pointing to Carly who wasn't wearing anything too revealing she was only showing a little midriff and that was good for her.

Henry knew that he had to pick the battles he could win with his oldest sister and that somewhere down the road that there would be something more important to fight with her about so he chose to let this one go. Besides it wasn't like Jason and D.J. weren't going to be right there with them and hell he knew that they would probably get roped into going along with them so he wasn't going to argue unless he had to. "Wy I hate to break your heart but there is nothing wrong with the way she is dressed dude you need to chill out."

Paige glared at her oldest nephew "There you go Wy we all told you that's what he would say." she said simply shaking her head at him because he was so pushing everyone's boundaries these days.

Chuck slid up behind Prue and wrapped his arms around her "So did you guys have any luck ?" he asked they could talk about what they had been doing they just couldn't talk about what they had been doing in that freezer.

"Yes actually a lot of luck but we need you guys to go after this particular group of demons. We damn near got our asses handed to us down there." Chris said pointedly he had no clue what his brother was doing with a lumberjack hat on but he didn't want to know.

Prue leaned into Chuck and then she saw the way he was dressed and she knew that they probably didn't want to know what he had been up to. "Chip you know I'm not even going to ask why you're dressed like that," and then she scanned the crowed and didn't see Lilly "Jakie where is your girlfriend ? I need her help." Which was true they did need Lilly to try to look into the future by whatever method it was she used. Liz pretty much saw everything and there was no way she was going to be able to see what they needed her to.

"At Uncle Derek's house trust me when I say that you don't want to know anything more than that because it is confusing as hell." Jake said he wasn't sure that he fully understood what was going on with that.

"Right because everything always has to be complicated I think I would pass out if we ever got to do anything that was easy." Bianca said she was not exactly known for her patience either and once again hanging around the Halliwells had made that a lot worse.

Henry chewed on his bottom lip like he did sometimes when he was thinking and he was confused as hell right now. "Alright that's it anybody who lives in my apartment or who dates somebody from said apartment living room now we have to get this sorted out." he ordered.

Everyone shot him a thankful glance shit was getting more confusing by the second.

* * *

Lilly was getting increasingly more nervous she had no idea what her mother and Derek had wanted with her and now they were just sitting there in Derek's living room. Like she didn't have enough to worry about already now she had worry about just what the hell those two were up to.

"Lilly there is a reason that your mother and I asked you to come over here uh and I don't quite know how to put this so I let her tell you." Derek said he had never been good with his words and he didn't think that a miracle had happened over night.

Eva looked nervous she didn't quite know how to go about saying this the right way so she just figured she might as well jump head long into it and worry about the repercussions later. "Jimmy get in here please." she called beads of sweat broke out on her forehead she was dreading this moment and she had been since yesterday.

A blond young man who Lilly had never seen before but who looked a lot like Roman came into the room. "Lilly this is your father James Robert Ward now I know that you've been through more than enough in the past week and if you don't want to see him you don't have to." Eva explained as she watched her oldest daughter's face change from shock to something that she didn't recognize.

Lilly didn't know what to think or feel she just knew she wished she had Jake he was the only thing she could really even count on anymore. "Look I know that you have to be confused as hell right now and if you hate me you have every right to just like it's ok for you to hate your brother." Jimmy said putting his arms around his daughter.

Lilly couldn't speak it was one of the first times in her life she couldn't find her words. But then she felt a surge of anger sweep through her. "Don't you dare talk about my brother that way I don't hate him I never could even stay mad at him. My only question for you is why now ? You could have shown up one of the thousands of times we tried to summon you so why now ?" she asked dissolving into angry tears but she let the man keep his arms around her while she cried. The truth of the matter was this was what she had always wanted to be held by her father while she cried.

Jimmy let out a long loud sigh he deserved to have her hate him for that she was right he shouldn't have waited until now. "Lilly I never wanted anything more than to come down when you and Roman tried to summon me but I couldn't because I knew I wouldn't be able to leave you. And I should have been more careful in the first place I knew not be playing around with demons by myself it was the stupidest thing I ever did and I've been paying for it for the last twenty something years." tears of his own were falling now and he was trying hard to keep control of himself for the girl he held in his arms.

After awhile Lilly extricated herself from his arms and turned to her mother "Mom you should have just told me that he was here I would have talked to him I just can't right now I'm busy." she explained but then she went over to Derek. "Derek I want you to know that this doesn't change anything I have always thought of you as my dad and I always will." she kissed him on the cheek and Derek felt tears well up in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall.

Eva knew that she just should have been up front with her daughter but she couldn't help but smile she knew she loved Derek for a reason. "So you and Jimmy will talk later when you're not busy ?" she asked for clarification her daughter had the tendency to say one thing and do another.

Lilly rolled her eyes at her mother who wasn't exactly in her good books at the moment. "Yes mother when I find a minute I will talk to him, look tomorrow is Friday I'll probably get around to it then," she said impatiently and she gave Jimmy a small smile. " but I warn you don't expect miracles Jimmy I really am busy but tomorrow is looking good for you." she said meeting his eyes. "Jakie come get me please." she called out to her boyfriend and a second later he was there with bells on looking concerned.

"Lilly what's the matter ?" he asked looking around and when his eyes fell on Jimmy he fired up an energy ball and started advancing on him.

"Jake baby don't he's ok, I'm ok," Lilly said looking him in the eye and he put his energy ball out " I just called you to come get me so we could work on the thing we were working on before and then we have to help Mel with the thing that she needs help with." she reasoned with him being cryptic so her mother wouldn't know that they were looking for who killed Roman and that Ricky got turned into a girl that was Piper's job to call and tell them that.

"So you want to willingly go back to the manor ?" Jake asked not waiting for a response "Because I warn that Hen is on the war path because we didn't do that thing we said we were going to do but he'll get over it." He looked in the eye to be sure she understood what he was saying and she did.

"Uh ok mom I love you and we gotta go." Lilly hurriedly kissed her mom and Derek both on the cheek before she went to Jake and ordered him to shimmer them out.

Jimmy scratched his head for a moment confused as to what had just went on "Her boyfriend is a demon ?" he asked to be sure he had just saw right.

"Yes and no Jimmy," Derek answered and then he saw the look of confusion on the other man's face. "C.J. is half demon and half witch but not just any witch mind you his mother is the middle Charmed One."

"And in all fairness aside from the shimmering and the energy balls you wouldn't even know he was half demon." Eva piped in that was true of both Jake and Chuck.

"Right I got it and his father is the former source of all evil I like him he's a good kid." Jimmy said confidently.

* * *

The scenes from both the manor and Derek's house played out on a wall like it was projected there from the shadows a young man watched with an anguished look on his face. Nothing about his face but his eyes were visible but there was something about his eyes that seemed mighty familiar.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter a buch of answers are coming your way soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. So please review and tell me how you like it so far.


	3. Future Consequences

Chapter 3: Future Consequences

The Future 2051

The room in the back of P3 still looked the same something that never changed with the passage of time was Piper Halliwell's need for cleanliness had not gone away with age. The four young people gathered in the room were painfully aware of how much trouble they would be in if she walked in at that moment. This was the only place they had a chance of planning what they were trying to pull off.

"I still say that I should do this spell Vic and I have a better chance of getting away with it." Paige Halliwell informed the three young men in the room with her, she spoke with force and conviction that she didn't really feel. Her hazel eyes showed just how much stress that she was under and she ran a hand through her long dark locks.

"Not happening Halliwell there is no way in hell we're letting you guys do this we will. " Lincoln Halliwell protested against his oldest niece there was no way he was letting her do this if he could help it.

Mitchell Matthews Halliwell shook his head in agreement with his cousin "Paige, Vic I hate to say this because his head is big enough as it is but Linc is right. Besides that your dads would kill us if we let you guys do that."

"We love you guys for this really we do but I think they would miss me and Paige less than they would you two I mean you do complete the power of twelve." Victor reasoned with his two uncles not that he ever called either one uncle because they were so close in age.

"Come on you both know that me and Vic are right you both are in the totally kick ass power of twelve and we're just the next set of Charmed Ones they will miss us less." Paige argued back throwing herself down hard on the sofa. This was one battle she didn't see her and her normal partner in crime winning Mitchell and Lincoln both had gotten some of Grams' disposition when it came to having their way.

"Look right now it doesn't matter if we have the power of twelve or not we're all split up right now and you know it." Lincoln argued back he might have had some of his Grams' personality but his oldest niece had without a doubt gotten Piper's temper.

Mitch could only shake his head as the two Halliwells declared war on each other they didn't have time for this so he was going to put the matter to rest once and for all. "The power of twelve won't help us out on this one it's up to you two and Danny otherwise we're done for. This way even if Linc and I fail you three still have a fighting chance to at least set things right. And that's the end of it this is what we're going to do." he declared with a touch of finality in his statement but really he had no other choice other wise they would still be there well into the next month arguing and they just didn't have that kind of time.

"Fine but just so you know you had better not fail or I will find a way to hunt you down and kill you." Paige warned both of the men she had to admit what they were going on about did make a hell of a lot more sense than what she wanted to try.

"I'm glad you see things our way dude," Linc said huge grin on his face he knew he could eventually wear them both down. " so give us the run through of what we have to do." he went on seriously if he and Mitch failed it would be up to the next power of three to fix it because the second one had split up.

"Bottom line you have to move the time line up a little faster almost as soon as you get there you have to cause certain things to happen right away. They have to find out about Grandma Patty's secret almost the minute you get there because if they don't history will repeat itself and then you two just need to work from there." Paige explained to them for the hundredth time she had given a good deal of thought into planning this all out they couldn't fail it wasn't an option. She didn't think she had it in her to deal with the other plan of attack they had.

"Right and above all else remember no matter how much Aunt Phoebe begs you can't tell her too much about the future because of ..." Victor began and he was expecting the others to finish his sentence and he eyed them intensely until they took the hint.

"Future consequences." they all finished together both Linc and Mitch rolled their eyes at the younger two Halliwells.

Paige looked thoughtful for a moment before she added "And please make sure that you both get conceived otherwise things will not turn out good at all. Oh and at some point you might want to tell them the truth unless you both like things the way they are if you get my drift."

"Got it." both Halliwell males said in complete unison.

"Then I guess you guys should both get going then." Victor said a little sadly drawing out his words he didn't want them to go but he knew they had to otherwise they risked losing everything.

Paige also looked on at both of them with down cast eyes filled with tears that were threatening to fall. But she wouldn't let them she wouldn't be the one to break first she had to be strong she was the oldest of her generation everyone looked to her to be in control.

"Come here you." Lincoln ordered his niece as he held his arms open to her. She did as he said and enveloped her into a hug while Mitchell did the same thing with Victor and then they switched. Finally when they had all embraced they stood and looked at each other in silence.

"Hey guys look on the bright side this isn't goodbye this is see you soon in better times." Mitch said trying to keep his voice under control but failing miserably while tears streamed down his cheeks.

" I know you both better come back in one piece otherwise we will sic Aunt Prue on your ass you know even her brother is afraid of her and he's a demon." Vic joked with them one last time before they stepped to the drawing of the triquetra on the wall.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within our minds, send us back to where we'll find, what we wish in place and time." the older two Halliwells chanted in unison. The triquetra turned an ocean blue and the two stepped into it without looking back it would have been too painful for them. And just like that they were gone.

* * *

As usual the dance floor of Club Inferno was packed and right in the center of the action were the Halliwells not that, that came as a surprise to anyone who knew them. The night was still young and the younger children of the next generation were waiting around for a couple of things the first was for the demon who was kidnaping the women to show. The second was for their older cousins and siblings who were supposed to meet them there after they went on their little demon vanquish.

D.J. Morris cut a lone figure at the bar he was trying to keep his eyes on the door so he could check out anyone who came in. Jason on the other hand who was supposed to be helping him out was too busy being wrapped up in Carly to notice anything D.J. was doing to get their case closed. Technically it was D.J.'s case Jason was just helping out , out of the goodness of his heart that and he had kind of been bullied into it the day before when they had walked in on him and Carly.

"Hey cowboy you looking for a good time ?" Mel asked plopping down on a barstool beside him and giving him a big smile.

D.J. momentarily jumped in shock but he never once took his eyes off the door "Mel you know you shouldn't ask questions you already know the answers to. I would try it again in a New York minute if you would have me back." he turned to face her and gave her a slow sexy smile that was his trademark and whether she wanted it to or not it still made her go weak in the knees.

Mel leaned in close to him and stopped with her face just inches from his "Buy me a drink and we'll talk about it." she pushed him away a giggled. She felt more than a little guilty for even thinking about another man when she had just buried her boyfriend the day before. But it was just a little harmless flirting with D.J. it had been like that between them every since they broke up if she changed that now he would think something was wrong with her.

"Well then in that case." D.J. said playfully and he signaled for the bartender to come down to him.

The bartender slowly sauntered down to D.J. he was a young man in what had to be his early twenties he had a head full of black hair and dark brown eyes. He had a smile that lit up the whole room. "What can I get for you ?" he asked politely.

"A margarita for the lady and a beer for me." D.J. ordered laying a twenty on the bar.

"Coming right up." he said flashing Mel a smile as he walked away.

Mel got a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach as he walked away almost as if she knew him or something. D.J. picked up on the strange look she had on her face and he asked "Mel are you ok ?" a concerned look crossed his face.

"Yeah I'm fine I just got a vibe off of that guy," she said simply and then she saw the questioning look on D.J.'s face. " no not a demonic vibe I felt a connection to him like I would to someone who was in my family." she explained and she shrugged it off writing it off as nothing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jason was out on the dance floor in the middle of all the Halliwell females and then he had to add to the face he had Ricky and Em to keep on eye on too Mel had done disappeared on him but he was sure D.J. had at least one eye on her like he always did.

They had been in the club for about two hours and none of them had seen anything or anyone who could be remotely demonic. But the night was still young and the older Halliwells were be on there way to give them back up in no time flat.

* * *

Piper couldn't believe what she was hearing for the second time in a twenty-four year period she had a future son standing there telling her he needed her help to save the future this time however at least he had backup. What they were telling them seemed incredible to say the least but then again one never knew with the messed up Halliwell family it was more than likely true.

Prue and Phoebe were for once both on the same page they both stood with their mouths hanging open at what they had just heard it just couldn't be so.

Paige for one was inclined to believe what she had heard come out of her son and nephew's mouth there was no way it wasn't true she was glad that it was just the four sisters in the house at that point.

They had all been looking for ways to turn Ricky back into a boy when the guys had come stepping out of a portal and had pretty much started spilling their guts about everything they knew and it was once again order to save the future.

"That's it we are summoning those two down here and getting some fucking answers excuse my language boys." Piper said in a cold fury no one had ever seen her look more pissed off before.

Prue used her telekinesis to place the candles in the circle that was necsecary to say the summoning spell. Paige orbed a box of matches into her oldest sister's hand and Prue gave her a thankful look leaving Phoebe on Piper control and that was a tough job.

"Hear this words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee , Cross now the great divide." Paige chanted each word seeming to take forever to come out of her mouth they needed answers and they needed them badly. If what the boys had said was true then they had to stop the bad part from happening.

Golden orbs filled the room and both Patty Halliwell and Penny Halliwell stood and both to steps outside the circle so they could become solid again.

"You know girls we may be dead but we have things to do." Grams spat out not very happy at all Patty rolled her eyes at her mother now was not the time for this from the looks on her girls' faces something was wrong.

"Yeah I don't want to hear that from you right now," Piper said just as angrily she was so not in the mood for this. The scene in the attic was tense but that was to be expected. " these two who I will explain after you finish explaining what I want to know just orbed in here and told us some very interesting things." the anger in her voice never lessened one bit.

Phoebe was trying to keep a hold a Piper but she was failing she signaled for Prue to take over before a war broke out. "They said that we have a younger brother that we don't know about and that he is in danger." Prue explained more calmly than she felt at the moment she hoped her mom and Grams hadn't been keeping things from her.

Patty's downcast look told her all she needed to know "Yes it's true you do have a younger brother it's a long story but I will explain the best I can as soon as he gets here though." she said her girls deserved to know the truth especially if her baby and only boy was in trouble. "Andy dear can you please bring Parker here." she called out for the whitelighter who was like her son-in-law.

A moment later Andy appeared with a young man of about twenty-two by his side he seemed ok with Andy but he had a look of shock on his face. "Mom ? Grams ?" the young man asked confused.

"Yes darling it's me." Patty said rushing and taking her baby in her arms.

Grams also put an arm around him "It's good to have you home where you belong." that was the kindest thing she had ever said to any Halliwell male.

"What's going on and why did you have Andy bring me here ?" he asked nervously looking around at the four women surrounding him Linc and Mitch were standing behind the book of shadows.

"Mom that's what we would all like to know." Phoebe said pointedly looking at her mother and the man she now knew to be her baby brother.

The young man seemed comfortable enough around magic and he obviously knew Andy but his eyes got big when Phoebe called Patty mom too.

"Like when the hell did you have him ? And who the hell is his father ?" Paige asked she was normally the clam one but a little bit of Piper's temper had rubbed off on her.

"Mom who are they ?" he asked a little scarred after Paige was done with her tirade. She felt bad she hadn't meant to scare him she was all for having a little brother she was mad at her mom and Grams. And Andy if he had anything to do with it and it was looking like he did.

'Those are your sisters Parker." Grams answered as if he should have known that. Parker's eyes got real big and he fainted. Andy caught him before he could hit the ground and hurt himself.

Piper felt some of her anger fade like Paige she sure wasn't mad at Parker he couldn't help what their mom and Grams did. "Andy put him on the sofa I guess I can't have my baby brother passed out on the floor." she said trying the term on for size and it didn't sound so bad.

Andy did as he was told and then Prue shot him a look the kind he knew meant he was in deep shit. "Ok explain but I would first like to know who his father is." Prue said her own anger starting to get the better of her.

"Victor is his father Prue." Patty said and then it all made sense his full head of black hair and his somewhat arrogant disposition.

All four girls looked stunned as if the hadn't had enough on their plates already now they had to deal with yet another family secret.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Parker finally came to he was a little groggy and his senses were blurred he groaned as he tried to sit up. He thought he had just had the weirdest dream of his entire life, but he knew it was real when he saw his mom sitting on the couch next to him.

"Parker sweety you're awake you had me worried there for a second." Patty said wrapping her arms around the boy's neck.

"What happened ?" Parker asked his mother clearly confused the last thing he remembered was her telling him he had sisters and his world had gone black.

Phoebe smiled at him and handed him a glass of water which he took thankfully "You fainted on us when Grams told you that we're your sisters." she said sweetly giving his hand a squeeze given a second to get used to the idea having a brother didn't seem like it would be too bad.

Piper and Paige stood off to the side Prue and Andy were currently downstairs arguing over why he had kept from her the fact that she had a brother. Grams was busy grilling Lincoln and Mitchell about what it was they were doing there she thought it would be best if she did that in the kitchen without witnesses.

"Girls I know this is a shock and I know that this isn't the first time I've kept a sibling from you but that was me. Please don't hate him for what I did." Patty pleaded with her girls this was her fault and she knew it.

Paige could clearly see that Parker looked like he was scared out of his mind so she took pity on him first. She muscled Phoebe out of the way and sat down beside him. She gave him a soft smile and he kinda smiled back. "I'm Paige and in time you will come to think of me as the cool sister." she said and Parker couldn't help but laugh.

Piper rolled her eyes at Paige's comment she could already tell those two were going to be fast friend's. Watching them laugh together her anger completely vanished she had learned from the last time with Paige and she had become more accepting. Plus now that her kids were all grown she had the tendency to try to mother anyone who would stay still for more than five seconds. " I'm Piper your oldest sister hang around long enough and you will learn that we don't listen to Paige very often for a good reason." she put out her hand which he took.

"And that leaves me I'm Phoebe while Paige may be the cool sister I am the fun one and if you ever want to get into any trouble you call me." Phoebe introduced herself giving her little brother a knowing wink.

Parker winked back laughing he was feeling more at ease "All Ps imagine that," he said looking at his mother " from what you heard from mom I'm Parker and if you talk to Andy he will tell you that I need no help getting into trouble." it was true he had been a handful for the whitelighter growing up.

Patty had to smile at that "Parker dear you know it's not that bad why don't you tell you sister's your full name." she said shaking her head at her only son.

"Victor Parker Allan Halliwell Jr mom insisted that I be named after my father and Grams insisted that my name start with a P so the compromise they reached is I go by Parker." he explained chuckling to himself you had to love Grams and her stubbornness.

"Parker sweety how old are you ?" Phoebe asked her curiosity getting the better of her she couldn't contain herself sometimes.

"Twenty-one almost twenty-two." he answered.

"Damn Pheebs I admire your self-control used to be you would have been asking him fifty million questions." Andy said coming back into the room holding hands with Prue apparently all was forgiven.

"Well I can't help it Andy I want to know things about my baby brother. Prue isn't he just so handsome." Phoebe defended and then she pinched Parker's cheek.

Parker made a face he so wasn't used to being around a lot of women "Get used to it dude you have sisters now it's not like back at the apartment with me and Brody." Andy said laughing at the discomfort that he was in.

"So I guess we should go downstairs and risk the wrath of Grams, because mom and Andy you two and Grams have a whole lot of explaining to do." Prue said pointedly she never let go of his hand however.

Phoebe and Paige both pulled Parker up from the couch and each led him by the arm to the kitchen.

* * *

The gang of the older Halliwells was pissed the had looked all over the underworld including the spot they had been attacked in earlier and they still had no idea where to find the cobra clan it was almost as if they had known they were on to them. Their whole plan hinged on what some assassin witch had to say and that was very, very dicey at best.

"This is so not funny let's just call it quits for tonight we still have to make it to the club to help the girls out we can start over again in the morning." Chuck whined he had been dating Prue entirely too long she was starting to rub off on him.

"I just don't understand it, it's like a tomb down here tonight earlier there were more demons than we could fight damn near." Henry said scratching his head in confusion.

"It's always possible that someone tipped them off to the fact that we are on to them so I have to agree with whiner number two. Just this one time he is right we should call it quits for the night." Bianca agreed with Chuck jokingly.

"Finally the woman does something that makes sense had I suggested it we would still be down here an hour from now." Prue ranted and raved there was no need for them to try to be quiet they couldn't scare up a demon.

Bianca had to laugh and roll her eyes at Prue the younger woman was so much like her mother sometimes it wasn't even funny. " And now whiner number one has been heard from it is safe to say we can go now. If a demon doesn't come out from her big mouth then there isn't one around for at least five miles." she gave her friend a smile to temper her sarcasm.

"Holy shit B, I didn't think you had a sense of humor anymore. It's nice to see you laugh again." Henry cracked he loved pushing her buttons.

"Thank you Henry I'm glad that my cracking jokes makes you happy. Lets just get to the club to help the girls so we can get on with what we have to do tomorrow." she said shimmering out before he could argue. The other three followed suit a second later once again they had broke up into uneven groups because the other five were up to something and this time they had needed Chris's help.

* * *

Up There

Sandra and Odin sat watching the scene at the manor play out, they were hoping that this plan they had was going to work.

"Odin I don't like using young Parker like this still even with him to worry about it won't be long until they find out everything." Sandra protested with her colleague this was senseless the Charmed Ones were going to find out everything eventually anyway.

"We have no other choice in the matter if we don't do something things won't happen the way they are supposed to there will be future consequences. You know that would be very bad this is the future of good magic we are talking about here." Odin argued there was no reasoning with him the only person he halfway listened to at times was Penny Halliwell and that was only because she had something on him.

Sandra let out a long sigh "All I'm saying is the way you're trying to push things is not going to end well either." she shot back at him even after a couple of centuries with him he still drove her nuts in every sense of the word.

"We'll try things this way for a while longer and if it doesn't work then we can tell them the truth." he relented knowing if he didn't back down just a little bit Sandra would somehow manage to talk him into telling them before he was ready.

"Fine but I warn you that a) when they find out they won't be happy and b) if anything bad happens to Parker because of your stupidity Andy and Kyle will not be happy." she warned and then stalked off to meditate so she didn't have to deal with him anymore at the moment.

* * *

Piper was in her natural habitat cooking once again it was what she did when she was stressed and boy was she stressed that time. She would have stared daggers at her mom and Grams except she couldn't stand to look at either one of them right now.

"Mom could you please start explaining now because I'm very confused." Parker asked he had things to do and places to be.

"I agree with the kid mom take it from the top please." Prue said giving him a small smile.

"Ok but I just need you to know I did what I did to protect you all." Patty began and she let that sink in before she went on. "It was during Chris's wiccaning and you girls were under a spell . After we got all that fixed Victor and I went back to the apartment he had at the time and one thing led to another." she explained.

All four girls shook their heads that was a mental picture none of them needed their dead mom and their dad together. "We get that part mom we didn't need to know that part we all have kids we know how that works. Why did you hide him from us ? We would have loved to have him around." Paige asked this was the part that confused her it wasn't like her mom had broke any rules this time.

"Because this was right after Gideon and the elders were not too happy with the family if you will recall. And I just didn't want to chance it with them doing something to him if they found out about him. It wasn't that hard to hide so that's what your Grams and I did." Patty explained the weight she had been carrying around for more than twenty years got a whole lot lighter.

At this point Penny took over for her daughter "Prudence no one could know about your mother's pregnancy not even you that's why we kept it from you too. When it was time for her to have the baby we hopped a couple of dimensions so the elders wouldn't find out about him."

Prue let out a long sigh "Where does Andy figure into all this ? I know he had to be your little partner in crime he can't tell either of you no." she said facing the sad facts of life.

Andy looked sheepishly at the floor before he looked up to face all four sisters. "At this point they called me I got lost several times trying to track them down. Grams said she had a problem and I needed to summon them. So I went to one of my charges and had her summon them. The next thing I know they both show up and Patty has a baby in her arms. They explained everything to me and then we tried to come with a plan on what to do with him." he explained he too felt a weight lifted off of his chest.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this but what did you guys do ?" Piper asked a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"The first thought was to do with him what we did with Paige but believe it or not Andy and Grams were both against it. After some careful consideration Andy called Kyle and they both agreed that they would raise him." Patty went on a hint of a chuckle in her voice.

"It was at this point that I messed up I asked what I supposed to name him." Andy chuckled he always had regretted asking that question.

Parker gave his whitelighter and best friend a smile "oh wow Andy that was smart everyone knows not to get mom and Grams going." he commented rolling his eyes. He was a Halliwell alright they could all tell that he had gotten the trademark sarcasm.

Andy held up his hands in a sign of self defense. "As you probably heard I wanted a P name and Patty wanted to name him after Victor so Andy came up with a nice compromise and he even threw in your grandfather's name." Penny informed them she actually managed not cringe when she said the name Victor.

"And that was pretty much it I told the schools that he was my son and that Kyle was his uncle. We pulled that off for a long time before the elders found out about him and by then things had calmed down he was probably ten or eleven at the time." Andy continued and they all knew that the narration of events had come to an end.

Paige was about to ask the two men from the future to explain to her just what demon was after Parker but they were no where to be found they must have slipped out while they were listening to the others explain themselves.

"Parker what powers do you have ?" Phoebe asked unable to contain herself any longer.

"I have telekinesis, I can freeze, and I have empathy the worst power known to man. And as of right now it is out of control and I want to shoot myself." Parker listed he had shared a power with each of his sisters.

"He shares a power with each of us that is actually pretty interesting." Piper said as she went back to stirring her food.

"He has absolutely horrible control over his empathy and freezing I might add no matter how hard Kyle and I try to teach him his powers. Parker has complete control over the telekinesis because he abuses that power to no end." Andy said referring to his young charge's tendency to use his powers for everything from turning up the tv to taking out the trash.

"He is in luck then because I am currently holding a session in how to freeze things 101 for Hank who still hasn't mastered that power either." Piper commented dryly.

Parker sank back in the chair he was sitting in this felt right to him he had always wanted a big family. Not that he wanted anyone to misunderstand him he loved Andy and he even loved Kyle like a big brother. But now he felt like he was part of something more.

"Where do you work Parker ?" Phoebe cut into his thoughts this was very exciting for her.

"I work at a night club and if Andy doesn't orb me back soon I won't have a job much longer." he said getting back at Andy for the crack he made about his powers.

Piper's maternal instincts kicked into over drive "You can't go back to work without eating and I will not take no for an answer mister." this was the thing that drove all the kids crazy she could be so overbearing at times.

Parker had a downcast look on his face but Paige pulled him out of his funk quickly "Dude you have sisters now you're the baby we are going to take care of you whether you like it or not. And I will also warn you that you have a nephew that will drive you nuts with being over protective." she joked and he smiled again.

Just then orbs and shimmers filled the room it was of course Henry, Bianca, Prue, and Chuck. Henry looked around and did an inventory he groaned and shook his head "No I'm going back to the underworld I would rather deal with the source than with Grams it always has to be Grams." he moaned dropping to his knees burying his face in his hands.

Prue just looked at her cousin in disbelief he could be so dramatic sometimes. "Henry Victor please get out of the floor we still have to go help the girls and I'm tired my feet are killing me." she whined it seemed like they were going round in circles.

"Alright I got it Prudence Elizabeth I needed to have that mental collapse now I can go change I don't wear my demon hunting close out." he replied pulling himself up off the floor and then he orbed up to his temporary holding cell.

Prue rolled her eyes and then she saw the very good looking man sitting at the kitchen table next to her mom. " I'm just going to go out on a limb and say I don't want to know who he is or what grandma and Grams are doing here." She guessed if her two grandmothers were involved it couldn't be good.

"You're right you don't have time now you need to go back up the girls." Piper said sending her off to change Bianca went with her but Chuck stayed put.

Chuck went over and kissed Patty and Penny both on the cheek before he sat down on a stool at the counter. Without even asking him the obvious question Piper sat a plate of food in front of him and one in front of Parker.

"Where the hell do we have to meet the munchkins ?" Chuck asked in between bites he didn't eat he inhaled Piper's cooking was his favorite thing in the world.

"You have to meet them at Inferno D.J. should be sitting at the bar and the girls are out in the club with Jason." Paige answered his question they had gone through their plan so many times Paige knew it by heart.

"That's the job I'm not going to have anymore if I don't get back in the next half hour." Parker said his mouth still half full Andy and Kyle hadn't been very successful in teaching him manners.

Paige and Phoebe both cringed he had just done the one thing he could do to ensure a complete Piper melt down. "I guess I should add manners on to the list of things to teach you Parker." Piper said more calmly than anyone expected her to including Chuck the reason for that was explained when she turned to Chuck. "I will tell you this much right now Parker is our little brother please take him with you when you go meet the girls."

Chuck looked shocked but he didn't speak it was Henry he had already changed "I'm not going to ask right now I'll orb him. Aunt Piper I don't think I can take any more little surprises like this." he said shaking his head.

* * *

"Finally you four get here we have been here for half an hour we thought something bad happened to you guys down there." Liz said she was obviously half way to being really good and drunk.

"It's not as if we could help it Liz something weird is going on even by our standards." Chuck answered rolling his eyes at his female best friend.

Chris looked out and saw all the girls in the middle of the dance floor still they were having a good time part of him wished that this was them just getting to be kids not demon hunting. There was no sign of the demon that they were after anywhere. They were probably going to have come up with a little spell to find him. That was small time compared to the problem they had though.

"So the girls have things under control here I think we need to discuss what the hell is going on." Wyatt said and it shocked everyone normally he was all for keeping a strict eye on the girls.

"So let's start with the vision or whatever it was Jake got that's where this whole mess we're in right now started." Lilly said they were coming to a standstill on what to do they were just mostly spinning their wheels.

Jake took a deep breath and he began to explain "It happened when I went to sleep last night I was in this room that was like pure light or something. And the source was there he said he wanted to meet with me and he would tell me everything I needed to know about this demon." he said in a hushed tone not that anyone could hear them over the loud music. "And now all day I have been having these sorta flashes that I know is Gorgon communicating with me." he went on that was pretty much all he had for them that was what they had been doing with Chris they were at magic school looking through books he knew that library better then anyone.

" How goes things on the assassin front ?" Chris asked he was more than a little pissed that he had been pulled off the team he was on to do research.

"They go we have nothing new to add now that we didn't know earlier I guess we're just going to have to go and try again in the morning." Hank said as he rested his elbow on the table and his head on his hand.

D.J. and Mel strolled over to their table at that moment, Mel kissed both her brothers and male cousins on the cheek before announcing "We can call it quits for the night and try again tomorrow maybe mom and the aunts found something out." she was grasping at straws too not only was Ricky a girl but they also couldn't find the damn demon.

"Yeah the aunts found something out alright." Prue scoffed it had been impossible not to tell her about Parker and even more impossible to hope she could keep her mouth shut.

"Prue shut up every once in a while please." Henry stressed now was not the time to get into that which undoubtedly they would if Prue didn't shut her mouth.

That argument was stopped by the bell or rather by Jason carrying Carly on his back with her shoes in his hand they hadn't been together that long and she already had him whipped.

"Jackson wait until I tell the boys at work that my temporary partner let my little cousin get him whipped in less than a week." Chris barely got out between laughs and that started Henry in laughing he had seen worse guys that his sister could be dating.

"Jason say goodbye to half your shit because by the time Leigh there is through with you all you'll have left is the stuff you should have gotten rid of." Hank got out before he gave into his laughing fit.

Carly gave her older brother the finger but other than that she didn't have anything to say to him on the matter. The other two Halliwells, Ricky and Em came trailing over to the table a moment later.

"Val go to the bar and get us some beers I've earned them today and I can't do it because my feet hurt." Prue was still complaining about her feet and she was too tired to care that her little sister was only eighteen and in a bar.

"Fine Ladybug but I don't have to like it." Val shot at her sister while rolling her eyes she loved Prue but she wanted to kill her at times.

"Nobody said you had to like it Bumblebee just do like Prue asked you to." Jake said only enraging his middle sister even more.

"I'm doing it Jakie but you can go fuck yourself darling brother of mine." she said stomping off.

Prompting from Wyatt one of his daily blond moments "She was mad at you Coop." he was dead serious and that was the sad part his family and friends just laughed at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Parker was wiping off the bar and he had sweat rolling down his face he had been busting his ass since he got back to the club. They had been slammed but things seemed to be settling down now. He couldn't help still being slightly shocked he had been raised as an only child sure he had known that his mom and Grams were dead and he could only see them sometimes. But having four sisters that was new territory for him , he had been raised by two men hell he wasn't even sure how to act around women.

Point in case was when he looked up and saw a young brunette standing at the bar. "Hey what can I get for you ?" Parker asked stumbling over his words.

"Yeah apparently someone over at the table thinks I'm their beer bitch so I need seventeen beers please." Val said she liked the looks of the young bartender if only she had known that was her mom's little brother she wouldn't have thought that.

Parker looked over to the table she had pointed out and saw Henry and Prue he figured that some of the others had to be his nieces and nephews too. "Alright I got it I'll bring those right over." he said as quickly pulled beers out of the cooler with practiced skill.

Like two seconds later he had them all on a tray and he was on his way over to the Halliwell's table.

Prue's eyes grew wide when she saw who was approaching their table and she had to bite her lip otherwise she would spill all she knew right then and there.

Parker sat his tray down on the table and began unloading beers he was still sweating like a pig his shift had ended two hours before but the other bartender had called in. What he needed was a good night's sleep but he wasn't going to get that either Piper had made him promise he would orb back to the manor with the kids.

Henry could see Prue trying so bad to hold in and it would be no use they had to orb the poor guy back to the manor they would all find out anyway. "Man you look beat how long is your shift ?" he asked he was trying to give Prue an opening so he didn't have to be the one to explain what little they knew.

Parker studied his watch for a moment "My shift was over like two hours ago my boss is an ass he thinks that since I don't go to school he can make me work when other bartenders don't come in." he said shaking his head.

"And we all thought my Aunt Piper was a slave driver." Hank rambled on and he saw that the last comment had done it for Prue God how he loved her sometimes.

"Aunt Piper wouldn't even work him like that he is her little brother." Prue blurted and she felt so much better after she had.

" _Thank you for that Ladybug." _Hank said very sweetly that was a weight lifted off of him. Prue glared at him but she had no response for him.

Wyatt had his beer tilted back and he chocked some on it when Prue opened the flood gates otherwise known as her mouth.

"No way in hell not possible." Jake said he had brought his beer up through his nose.

"Sadly it's very possible and very true." Hank informed shaking his head slowly as he leaned back on his chair.

"How ?" Chris asked he had already resigned himself to the fact that it was true.

"I don't think I want to know how this is grandma we're talking about that leaves me with one hell of a fucked up mental picture." Mel said just shivering at the thought she took a slug of beer to chase that image away.

"I align myself with Jake not fucking possible." Carly cut in incredulously her eyes bulging.

"Tell them it's true B they'll believe you they won't believe Chuck." Prue stated simply she just hated it when she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"It's true I was there I heard it from Grams and your grandma so I know it's true." Bianca confirmed now they all knew it was true for some reason they took her word as law.

* * *

Linc and Mitchell were both in the hot seat they were fielding questions left and right and they couldn't answer beyond I don't know or future consequences.

All four of the Halliwell sisters were flustered as hell this week just kept getting better and better for them they were about on overload they had even given up on going after demons in the underworld the had too much to worry about close to home.

"Piper maybe you should call it quits for the night let the boys get some sleep." Leo suggested very gently to his wife he had orbed back in the minuet the kids had left with Parker. He still couldn't believe that one himself but Patty had good reason to keep him hidden.

"I agree with my very wise brother-in-law we still have to talk some more to Parker when he comes back here. That is if they get him to come back I remember when I ran away." Paige said running her hands through her long dark hair she hadn't seen her husband all day and she missed him.

"I third that motion Piper even if Phoebe votes with you, you're still out voted by us we're calling it quits." Prue said in the day she had been back she was her old take charge self again.

"For the record though I vote with Prue because Parker will be back," Phoebe said very sure of her self she saw the questioning glance Prue gave her "I know that because he left with Hank we told Hank to bring him back and Hank will bring Parker back if he has to pick him up and carry him here." it made sense Henry did do what they asked him to most of the time.

"Alright boys your off the hook for tonight but we have things to talk about tomorrow." Piper warned both of them.

They orbed up to Wyatt's room without another word Piper had spoken.

"Girls we really need to think about getting back." Penny said wanting to get out of the line of fire she would never admit it but Piper could be scary as hell sometimes.

"No way not until you both tell dad you hid his son from him, he is going to be livid and I'm not dealing with that fallout." Piper shook her head she hadn't made this mess and she damn sure was going to have help cleaning it up.

"Go get dad Paige." Phoebe said reluctantly it was only eleven at night Victor would still be up.

"She doesn't have to Sam is there he will gladly bring him. I want you two to know what you're most likely tearing apart those old men have built a nice friendship and not just for the kids." Prue said it was nice to see those two get along.

"Sam can you bring dad to the manor please." Paige called out this so wasn't going to end well.

Sam and Victor both appeared seconds later they had obviously been in the middle of another poker game.

"What is wrong this time ?" Victor asked afraid to know the answer to that question he sat on one side of Patty and Sam on the other.

"You see Victor we have a son together." Patty just spit it out there was no other way for her to soften the blow otherwise she would have.

Sam and Victor both looked shocked, Victor was going to ask when but his face went white as a sheet he figured out when. "Why didn't you tell me Patty ?" he asked he was a little sad that he had a son and he hadn't gotten to raise him.

Patty and Penny spent the next fifteen minutes explaining things to him Victor and Sam both sat silently listening to what they were saying.

When they had finished Victor asked one question "Can I see him ?" nothing else mattered he just wanted to meet his boy.

It was then that everyone with Halliwell blood orbed in Chuck had gone home and so had Bianca, Ricky was staying with Patty and Lilly went to Phoebe's condo and Em went with Chuck.. That left the next generation and Parker standing there.

The younger girls excused themselves to go upstairs they could be caught up by an older sibling they saw no need for them to witness what was about to happen.

Victor stood up to face his son for the first time it was like looking at a younger version of himself he had the same dark hair, the same posture, and some of his mannerisms but his eyes he got from his mother.

Parker couldn't believe his eyes he knew without a doubt who the man standing in front of him was he had seen his picture enough to know "Dad ?" it was more of a statement than a question he had dreamed of this moment his whole life and now here he was finally getting to meet his dad.

"Yeah that's me. " Victor said opening his arms Parker went to him without question and allowed his father to embrace him if anybody other than Andy had been watching his reaction they would have seen a single tear roll down his face.

Andy had to look away and wipe his misty eyes he had wanted that for Parker for so long and now he had it.

Victor and Parker finally broke apart after what seemed like forever. Victor coughed to get his voice under control before he spoke. "I guess I should at least ask you your name before I do that again." he joked.

Parker laughed he already knew he was going to like his dad "Victor Halliwell Jr but to appease some people whose name I won't mention I go by Parker."

Grams didn't even answer because as much as she hated to admit it she had been touched by the scene hell Victor had even grown on her.

" I gotta say it has some flair to it old pal just think now we really do have a lot more in common." Sam said slapping Victor on the back he wasn't mad at all he felt sorry for Victor at least he knew about Paige and got to give her away himself.

"I know it sounds good, how we keep him and Henry separate now that I don't know." Victor joked back he would always love Henry like a son nothing would ever change that his list of people he loved most in the world had just changed from three to four.

* * *

A/N: So a couple twists in there that no one saw coming that's right the girls have a brother and the guys from the future are back it all ties in with what Odin is trying to hide. I hope you liked it please review.


	4. Finding Answers

Chapter 4: Finding Answers

Parker Halliwell woke with a start at first he didn't know where he was the room he was in seemed foreign to him. And then the events from the night before came rushing back on him and he knew he had slept in the living room of the manor. He still couldn't believe that he had sisters and that he had finally gotten to meet his dad. As he swung his feet down on the floor he smiled to himself life was looking better to him that it had this time yesterday.

"_Don't get me wrong I love Andy and Kyle but this feels right for the first time in my life I feel loved really and truly loved." _Parker thought rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He could smell coffee being brewed in the kitchen that was what he really needed in his system at the moment.

All four of the Halliwell sisters were already up and sitting around the table when he walked into the kitchen still half asleep. Mel was up and at em too for reasons she couldn't imagine she hadn't been able to drag herself to school today.

"Parker you're up," Piper said cheerfully as she pulled out a chair for him "did you sleep good last night ?" something about him made her maternal instincts kick into overdrive maybe it was the fact the boy was raised without any kind of mother figure that did it for her.

"I slept pretty good." Parker answered as he sat down he was scratching his bare chest.

"Just when I was starting to enjoy not having a bunch of half naked men at the breakfast table you and Hank show up." Mel commented with a smile she was used to it.

"Yeah I should mention that I was raised by two men Kyle didn't start telling me to put a shirt on until recently because my pecs got bigger than his." Parker blushed having a bunch of women in his life was something he was going to have to get used to.

Prue set a cup of coffee in front of him and he smiled his thanks " Parker do have anything you need to do today or are you going to stick with us ?" Phoebe asked him barely able to contain herself anymore.

"I don't have to do anything but go to work at like five because I have set up tonight other than that I'm free." He said throwing up in his hands.

"You're not in school ?" Prue asked a little disapprovingly she was far worse that Piper ever dared to be which was why her and Phoebe fought all time.

"No I didn't know what I wanted to do so I have been working in the club I took a few classes over the last two years but I didn't have the money to do it this semester." he sunk lower in his chair and tried to bury his nose in his coffee cup Andy hadn't been happy with him about that either.

"It's ok sweety some of us are just late bloomers talk to Phoebe about that." Paige said squeezing his hand.

Andy and Leo both orbed in at that moment looking like they hadn't slept all night which they hadn't. They still had no leads on anything they didn't know who killed Roman and they didn't know how to turn Ricky back.

"I just might die again I can't believe that Parker Halliwell is up before noon." Andy said honestly shocked Parker did not do early mornings well.

"My boss the asshole let me off early last night since I had been there since three yesterday afternoon. I got to sleep earlier so now I'm up before noon Andrew." He shot the whitelighter a look that said he wasn't in the mood to hear it.

Leo chuckled at the exchange Parker reminded him a lot of all of the girls when he made that statement he sounded just like Prue.

"We say the same thing about mom behind her back she's a real hard ass but we love her anyway." Mel cracked and gave Piper a sweet smile before she could get really mad at her.

Leo shook his head "Baby girl you better watch it before you set her temper off you know as well as I do it won't be pretty. I can't risk her doing anything to you because you're the only good one out of all my kids and that includes your little brother he and Mitch have been tearing through the books at magic school since early this morning." he kissed her on the head as he stifled a yawn.

"Leo you and Andy look beat I'll call Coop and have him take over magic school today." Phoebe took pity on her brother-in-law and Andy she knew he was in trouble with Prue.

'Thank you Phoebe." Leo said gratefully he needed sleep his powers were draining him he wasn't used to them yet.

Coop showed up a second later it wasn't necsecary for Phoebe to call him all she had to do was think about him and he came. "Yes love of my life." his unspoken question was what do you need.

"You need to take care of magic school today for Leo." Phoebe informed him she didn't ask him if he would she just ordered him to do it.

"Alright but I warn you I might need help some of those kids are a handful." this wasn't the first time Coop had taken over for Leo.

"I know a guy just give me a second," Parker piped in "Brody get your ass where I am now dude." he called out to the man who he thought of as a big brother. A split second later a shower of orbs formed into Kyle Brody.

Kyle had a worried look on his face that turned to one of shock when he saw where Parker was and then he saw Andy was standing there as if this was all alright. "Trudeau what the hell is Park doing here have you lost your mind ?" he asked incredulously after all they had been through to keep the young man safe Andy pulled a stunt like this.

"Relax Kyle they all know everything." Andy told him more than a little pissed his friend thought he would have let Parker be sitting there otherwise.

"Chill dude honestly you know Pappa Andy barely lets me out of the house alone." Parker rolled his eyes it was true Andy kept too close an eye on him sometimes.

Kyle's temper was starting to flair up Parker was an expert at pushing his buttons. Leo could see this so he stepped in "I need you to help Coop out with magic school today Kyle."

"Consider it done." Brody agreed crossing his arms over his chest he was staring daggers into the back of Parker's head.

Of course out of sheer bad luck Henry stumbled into the kitchen at that moment there was absolutely no love lost between him and Brody. "What is this a men who love or have loved a Halliwell sister convention ? Let me get on the horn so I can call Big Henry and Uncle Glen they should be here for this." he asked sarcastically he was in a mood from the brick walls they kept hitting with trying to find out who killed Roman.

None of the sisters could say anything for fear of laughing Parker did laugh he thought Henry was a funny guy.

"Uh gee Hank you forgot to mention all of Aunt Phoebe's and Aunt Prue's convict boyfriend Bane." Mel chimed in those two were like gasoline and a match.

"Nah Uncle Coop is here that's enough Aunt Phoebe had too many to fit in the manor and as for Aunt Prue I deal with enough cons when I'm at work." Henry didn't care that at that point two of his aunts were staring daggers at him.

Parker started rubbing his temples Kyle and Henry were both sending out some seriously angry vibes. If his empathy wasn't bad enough they were both managing to make it worse. "Brody could you be less angry bro ? You're killing me slowly with the empathy thing again." he complained he didn't know Hank well enough to ask him to tone it down.

Phoebe knew from personal experience that Henry had no control over the tidal wave of emotions he felt. "Henry Victor please curb your anger just a little some of us in the room are empaths." she came to her little brother's aid.

"Sorry." Henry and Kyle both apologized.

Mel consulted the clock she had to meet up with the girls and Ricky they still had a demon and besides she didn't want to be around when they told Derek his son had been turned into a girl. "Mom I'm gonna hit the path on this demon again I think we might be able to find him today." she got up from the table.

"Mel you guys keep an eye on Parker I doubt that he can get into any trouble with you. I really don't want him involved with whatever it is your comedian of a cousin over there is doing." Piper requested.

"Works perfectly we needed another guy anyway." Mel smiled "Parker think you could put on shirt on so me and you can get a move on."

"Yeah but why when I look this good without it." Parker smiled back his Halliwell traits were starting to show.

"Because she's afraid you and I are going to get into it. Because when I take my shirt off I look so much better than that." Henry taunted before he orbed Parker's shirt on him.

"That was seriously not fair man." Parker protested but he was laughing.

"I don't play fair ask anyone I have ever arrested," Henry retorted "Where to Mel ?" he was trying to find out where she wanted to be orbed.

"Your mom's house please." Mel gave him her best smile.

"Fine you got it kid." Henry said and he waved both his hands orbing them both to his childhood home. Before orbing out himself he was very late meeting with his cousins and he had to get to it.

* * *

Lincoln was slumped over a book and Mitch was snoring softly beside him having fallen asleep just minutes earlier. He now knew how his brother must have felt when he was trying to save Wyatt that twice blessed pain in the ass. Lincoln's eyelids were heavy with fatigue he was fighting off the sleep that had taken his cousin . It was still too early in the morning for him to be that tired because he knew when they went back to the manor they would have to deal with the aunts and they wouldn't give in until they got the answers they wanted.

He ran his hands over his face fighting off the fatigue that was threatening to shut him down before he was ready for it to do so. He tried to concentrate on what he was reading but it was getting harder and harder by the minute until he finally just gave up any pretense of trying to stay awake.

Lincoln jerked bolt upright when he felt someone shake his shoulder, his eyes flew open and settled on the face of the person who had roused him. "Uncle Coop what are you doing here ?" he asked more than a little confused he had just saw his dad a little while ago and he had told him he would be back.

"Your Aunt Phoebe sent me because your dad and Andy had to get some sleep." Coop explained before he very gently went to rouse Mitch only to be pushed back by his telekinesis.

Linc chuckled and Coop was a bit taken aback "I should have warned you Uncle Coop he's been doing that lately." as soon as the words left his mouth he mentally kicked himself they hadn't been there a day and he was already letting little things slip that he shouldn't.

If Coop thought anything about what Lincoln had said sounded strange he didn't let it show he tried again to wake his other nephew up. "Mitchell come on pal wake up." this time the young man stirred his eyes flew open and he quickly assessed his surroundings.

"Hey Uncle Coop fancy meeting you here." Mitch grinned Coop was by far his favorite uncle he had spent a lot of time at his and Phoebe's condo growing up.

"Yeah imagine that Mitch you're as bad as your second oldest cousin about waking up." Coop chuckled he normally got thrown into walls and things like that by Chris who everyone knew you didn't sneak up on to wake up.

"Sorry Uncle Coop it was an accident I don't always have control of my powers when I sleep." Mitch replied sheepishly his thoughts running along the same path as his cousin's were.

Coop made a hand gesture that meant don't worry about it, he looked intently at both of his nephews and he saw the worry lines creasing their faces. This didn't sit well with him they were both entirely too young to look that stressed out and from what he understood Chris had been much worse than them when he had gone back to the past. "I'm about to do you two a big favor," both Linc and Mitch looked more alert at that statement and there was a question in their eyes. " you're both going to go to the condo and get some rest and if your moms and aunts ask where you are I'll tell them that you're here with me." Coop made a concession for them.

"Thanks Uncle Coop I knew you were awesome that's why you're my favorite." Mitch gushed he really was beat but from the look that Lincoln was giving him he knew that wasn't in his cards.

Lincoln answered just as eagerly as his cousin had "Yeah Uncle Coop you rock man we're just not feeling up to another Piper Halliwell interrogation after we had to contend with one from her and Grams last night."

Coop looked thoughtful for a moment he knew the way their minds work his son was the world's worst for thinking what he knew those two were thinking "The two conditions I have are these that you guys actually get some sleep and that if you ever need help you come to one of us."

"Deal" both young men said in unison.

"Pleasure doing business with you boys." Coop replied shaking hands with both of them.

* * *

Henry Mitchell devoutly hoped that he was in the middle of a nightmare but the sounds coming from his living room told him he was having no such luck today. No the boisterous sounds that greeted him as he made his way down his stairs could be only one thing a loud group of teenagers who should be in school. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw both his daughters, all his younger nieces, the youngest two Bradfords , Jason , and a young man he had never seen in his entire life.

"What the hell are you guys doing in here ? Having a wild and rowdy party before noon." Henry sniffled the whole reason he was home was he had a cold and he wanted to sleep but that wasn't happening.

Carly rolled her eyes at her dad he was such a big baby when he got just a little sick what she didn't take into account was that she was exactly like him in that respect. "We were up late last night and mom said we didn't have to go to school today since we still have a demon to go after." she explained knowing he would never stay mad at her for long.

"Almost same story here I have a cold and mom told me that I didn't have to go to work today since I was sick so I could get some sleep." Henry replied his daughters and nieces groaned at his bad joke but Jason and Parker found it funny. It wasn't until he started laughing that Henry noticed Parker. "Please tell me that he is one of your innocents and one of you girls isn't dating him." he begged.

The girls did laugh at this Henry had a ritual when one of the girls went out with someone new he took their names and ran them through the computer at work. "No it's nothing like that Uncle Hen." Val assured him even though she was very disappointed that the hot bartender had turned out to be her uncle.

"Then how about you explain it to me." he moaned sinking down on the couch where Carly and Jason sat holding hands. He eyeballed them both for a minute but he didn't say anything he was more concerned with who the new guy was.

"Parker Halliwell, Paige is my big sister." Parker introduced himself to his youngest brother-in-law.

Henry looked momentarily confused and then he remembered having that conversation with Paige the night before "Right I forgot about that it completely slipped my mind , Henry Mitchell I'm your sister's husband. Imagine that a Halliwell with a name that starts with a P."

"Nice to meet you Henry, and actually it's Victor Halliwell Jr but my middle name is Parker so carrying on the family tradition that's what I go by." he shook hands with the older man.

"Nice to meet you too Parker it goes without saying but you're welcome here any time whether we're home or not." Henry said he wanted the young man to feel like he was part of the family and from what Paige said he needed that he had grown up in a situation similar to what he himself had been raised in the difference was Andy actually loved him.

Parker smiled at the invitation Henry might have been his favorite out of all his sister's husbands not that he didn't like Leo and Coop because he did. "Thanks you have no idea how bad I need to get out of my apartment sometimes Andy has the tendency to try to overprotect me sometimes." it was true Andy could be the male version of Piper when he wanted to be sure that Parker was safe.

"So he is the male version of my mother I see." Mel chimed in.

"The difference being that Piper can't orb anywhere you are to check up on you which Andy has been known to do." Parker said shaking his head.

"No that's why we have Wyatt, Chris, and Hank." Penny informed him they had broke up some of her better dates.

"Believe me I know try working with Chris and Hank after one of you girls has done something to annoy them they take it out on the very next person they arrest." Jason could only shrug at his own statement the Halliwell boys sometimes crossed the line when it came to their siblings and cousins.

"Which brings up a good point Jason why are you still in one piece ?" Henry asked his oldest daughter's boyfriend.

Jason stiffened at the question he had been wondering the same thing himself "Only reason I can think of is they haven't had time to think about anything else other than the demon they are after."

"Right demons and that is my cue to go tinker around in the kitchen of all places since you guys have taken over the room with the big screen ." Henry said as he started pulling himself up from the couch.

"You guys gonna tell him or should I ?" Mel asked rhetorically they all signaled that since she caught it this was her observation to make. "Uncle Henry you sounded exactly like grandpa when you said that."

"What can I say Victor is a very smart man." Henry was about to walk out of the room when the familiar sight of orbs appeared. "If that isn't my wife then it's one of the Halliwell boys J.D. doesn't orb in unannounced." he said it was never a good thing when someone just orbed in out of the blue.

Henry turned out to be wrong with his guesses it was Sam who rarely ever orbed into his house with or without calling first. "Hey Sam, Paige isn't here she's at the manor." he said by way of greeting.

"I know I was there I wasn't looking for Paige though I was looking for Parker his dad wants to see him." Sam explained he thought that his friend had gotten a rotten ass deal. He and Victor may have had their differences in the past but they had put that all behind them they were the best of friends now. And Sam was pissed that Patty had kept Parker from him for so long.

"Grandpa Sam I would love to be able to tell you to take him with you but my mom would kill me and besides we need him for a demon we're going after." Mel explained Piper had meant it when she told her to keep an eye on Parker it was no secret that he didn't have a good handle on his powers.

"Victor won't argue with Piper if she is having you watch out for him but he really does want to see him." Sam went on.

Patty had a stroke of genius "Grandpa Sam is grandpa alone ?" she asked and Sam nodded. "Grandpa." she called waving her hand and Victor appeared in the middle of the living room.

"Henry Victor how many times .." Victor started but he turned to see the grandchild he was ready to yell at was no where to be found leaving him with only a few other choices.

"Alright out of the three whitelighters in this room Victor only two of them are capable of doing that to you and I'm not one of them pal." Sam defended.

"Meaning it was Patty and here I was about ready to lay into Hank and he was innocent this time." Victor mused shaking his head.

"Operative words in that sentence Victor this time and he's only innocent of orbing you over here. No telling what kind of mess their getting in the oldest five are together right now." Henry said finally making his way to the kitchen shaking his head the whole way.

Victor would have looked confused but at that point nothing surprised him anymore.

* * *

"This is ridiculous it's almost like someone declared it Halliwell season down here." Wyatt bitched as he pulled himself up off the ground he was sick to death of fighting demons for no reason it used to be fun to see how many demons they could wipe out and keep score. Not since the source showed up however he was beginning to realize why his mom always insisted that they have as normal a life as possible.

"It's always Halliwell season down here hell poor Chuck can't even play the demon card because he was wiccaned into the family they want him just as bad as they want us." Chris retorted shaking his head at his older brother. Wyatt of all people should know that demons didn't need to have a reason to attack them who their mothers were was enough for them to be on demonic hit lists.

"I'm thinking that we should keep moving unless you two like being sitting ducks for demons in which case I will gladly stay right here." Henry said sarcastically rolling his eyes he was in no mood for the Halliwell brothers to have a huge blowup.

Bianca rolled her eyes at them all the only thing that could make them any worse was if Prue was with them. "That is enough out of all three of you we have to get going otherwise we'll be late for the little meeting we're having." she reminded them hiding a smile when all three young men looked at her repentantly.

"Sorry B." Chris and Henry said in unison but Wyatt remained silent and pouted he wasn't used to being put in his place.

"It's ok really boys just come on unless you like listening to Prue bitch which she will if we don't meet her on time." Bianca made them painfully aware of the fact that Prue would be very, very upset with them if they didn't show up when they were supposed to.

They started walking down another one of the endless paths that lined the underworld they had already been through two or three different groups of demons. Demons that had nothing to do with the reason they were there. Honestly the demons seemed to not know who they were it was almost as if someone just said attack a group of people that look like this.

"Alright Wy now would be a good time to start sensing for Prue." Chris told his brother when they had walked a little ways. It was easier for Wyatt to sense for Prue because they shared mentally based powers. That made it easier for them to communicate with each other when they were in the underworld and reception was bad.

Wyatt stopped for a second and folded his arms over his chest _"Ladybug it's Wy where are you guys ?" _He waited for her to answer back knowing that sometimes it took a while to get a message down there. He was about to try to send his message again when he got his reply.

"_Wy how in the hell literally am I supposed to know ? Just sense for me and orb here blondie I don't have time to mess with you right now I have demons to take care of." _Prue answered her impatience evident in her voice. Wyatt was glad that he wasn't a demon that Prue was fighting he actually felt kind sorry for them that girl had been in a mood for the past few days.

Wyatt chuckled out loud at his oldest female cousin _"Alright Ladybug I got you we're on our way now." _he sent back he knew where she was and now they were going to orb over there he hoped he hadn't sounded too amused otherwise he wouldn't have to worry about demons she would try to kill him. "So I got them follow me." he said starting to orb the other three followed suit.

* * *

Prue had been less than forthcoming when she had told Wyatt that she was dealing with demons. That had been honest she was but what she had failed to mention was the demons in question were her brother and her boyfriend. Nobody could find Jake and Chuck had tried everything he knew how to do to find out where he went. But that hadn't worked Jake was half witch Chuck couldn't find him with demonic powers just like he could never track Bianca she was a witch.

"Great just great how do we explain to my mom that we lost her only son ?" Prue asked rhetorically she didn't really expect an answer to that question and anyways knowing Jake he was just checking out things with some demon.

"Prue I think you may be overreacting just a little bit trust me my boyfriend is around here somewhere he just snuck off on us again." Lilly said throwing herself against the cavern wall she seriously got dog tired of Jake and his disappearing act that he liked to pull.

Liz could see that Prue wasn't really worried that Jake wasn't ok she was worried about what in the hell he was doing. "Prue Lilly is right I know it's a shock but Jake is most likely off trying to get some information out of some demon he knows."

"Right I'm more worried about the knock down drag out fight that is going to ensue between Wy and Jake when Wy finds out that Jake pulled another one of his stunts. Speak of the devil here's Wy now." Prue said as her three older cousins and Bianca orbed in.

The three half-whitelighters looked around surveying the damage done to their cousins and friends. It looked like demons had declared open season on their little group too. Normally Wyatt was very slow when it came to some things but not today he was the first to notice that Jake was missing. "Uh guys where is Coop ?" he asked eyebrow arched.

"You know Coop well as I do Wy he's probably out and about pissing off all kinds of nice demons that are going to come after me as well as him." Chuck assured him he was with everyone thinking that Jake was just out trying to get in contact with some demons he knew.

"Because that what he always does Wy you can have a shot at him later and I won't even stop you," Henry began and he waited for Wyatt to nod before he continued with what he was going to say. " now we'll worry about Coop later but right now we have to go after the damn cobra. While we still know where the hell they are."

"Everyone knows what they're supposed to do so lets get to it." Chris more or less ordered he got a chorus of 'yes sirs' and an 'aye , aye general.' from Hank.

* * *

Jake really couldn't believe he was getting ready to do what he was going to do. He was breaking just about every rule his mom and dad had ever made for him. But he had no other choice it wasn't like he got some kind of twisted joy out of pulling a disappearing act on his sister and girlfriend Lilly had been through more than enough in the past week..

He looked around the room he was in it honestly looked like something from a movie , it looked like the throne room that should be in a castle instead of in the underworld. And instead of being there to meet with King Arthur or someone of his ilk Jake was here to meet with the source of all evil. Sure the room may have looked like something straight out of a fairytale but he had to keep in mind that the person he was there to meet was very dangerous.

He could hear his mother now 'Cooper Jacob Halliwell Jr I don't know how many times I have to say this for you to hear it but you're not invincible just because you think you are.' yep that was exactly what Phoebe would say to him. Jake shuttered when he thought about what his dad and Aunt Piper would have to say to him hell even Aunt Paige would jump on the bandwagon with him doing something this stupid.

"Well Coop you've got yourself in one hell of a mess this time you actually agreed to a meeting with this creep by yourself good going." Jake ranted to himself he was just getting practice for when his sister and Wyatt found out facing those two was almost worse than having to deal with the Halliwell sisters.

Gorgon flamed into the room only seconds after Jake stopped talking to himself. He was careful to make sure his face stayed covered that was all he needed was someone to see his face. The only demon he trusted enough to show his face was Ken and he wasn't actually a demon.

"Ah C.J. I'm very pleased to see that you showed up. Although I would have thought you wouldn't have come alone. I was hoping that you would bring Charles with you." Gorgon greeted him cordially.

It seriously set off alarm bells in Jake's head every time he talked to Gorgon and he was charming. He was proof positive of what happened when a witch allowed themself to be charmed by a demon. But he put on his game face despite what his head was telling him "You said you could help me with the demon who killed my friend and since he was my girlfriend's brother I thought I owed it to her to meet with you to see what you know."

Something in Gorgon wouldn't allow him to make this easy for them to Ben even though he wanted him gone. So he decided he wouldn't make tell him the whole truth or get to that matter right away. "Of course but first I have to ask you if you've thought any more about the offer I made you and I know that you still have to talk to Charles about the matter."

Gorgon was toying with him for some reason and Jake knew it and he didn't like it but he had no other choice than to play along until he told him what he wanted to hear. "I haven't had much of a chance to think about it at all I'm numb right now. I just buried my friend two days ago so no I haven't had any time to think about it or talk to Chuck." Jake answered simi-honestly he hadn't thought about again until the day before when Wyatt went through the roof.

"That's quite alright C.J. I understand that completely take as much time as you need. Now getting on to what I asked you here for." Gorgon said and he produced the knife that Ken had used to stab Roman.

* * *

"Piper please tell me that this is some sort of sick joke and that Ricky hasn't been turned into a girl." Eva begged her friend since Derek couldn't find his words again for the second day in a row.

"Eva we wouldn't joke about something like that and we didn't want to bother you with it until we knew for sure we couldn't reverse it and we can't reverse it. It's one of those spells that is just going to have to play out." Phoebe explained and in all honesty they had tried everything from spells to potions and Ricky was still a girl.

Derek let out a laugh that shook the walls in Piper's kitchen and he quieted down some when he saw the look that Eva shot him. "I'm sorry but that is funny seeing as my youngest son is scared of women." he couldn't keep the smirk off of his face.

"Derek I warn you he is really sensitive about the whole thing so it would not be a good idea to let him see you laugh." Piper warned her friend.

"Scout's Honor Piper I won't laugh at him I'll just wait until he leaves and then I'll laugh." Derek commented he thought that maybe after this little experience his son would finally get the courage up to ask Patty Halliwell out.

"Alright Paige call them all over here the hard part is over I never knew that we raised such cowards." Phoebe mused they were very brave until Piper and Derek got in the same room and then their world started to come apart at the seams.

Paige dialed her house number from memory and spoke into the phone when Henry answered "Babe tell those kids they have five seconds to get here Piper is already making threats," she heard her husband tell them what she had said and then she went on "now you go back to sleep I love you." and with that she hung up on him.

Thirty seconds later give or take orbs and bright pink lights filled the room as all the teenaged witches appeared in the kitchen it seemed like they spent all their time in there anymore.

They all looked around nervously bad things tended to happen when Derek and Piper were in the same room together.

Parker having no reason to be concerned for his own safety sat himself up on the counter by the sink so he could better enjoy the show.

Ricky stepped forward unsure of himself but there was no reason for him to unsure it was only his mom and dad. "Hey mom, hey dad." he said shocking his parents by both his appearance and the sound of his voice.

"Did a spell backfire on you or do you do that to see if you could get better insight into the female mind that way ?" Derek asked unable to contain his laughter he felt bad but he couldn't help that he thought it was funny. Ricky set his face in a frown he was pissed he was a girl in the first place and now his dad was laughing and it wasn't funny.

Eva elbowed her boyfriend in his ribs he knew better than to laugh when one of the kids had a spell backfire on them. "Ricky don't pay attention to your dad baby he's been like that all day. And by the way you can no longer deny that Lilly is your sister I never realized you both looked so much alike." Eva mused seeing that is was only pissing Ricky off more.

"I want you and dad to know that I don't think this is funny and if you'll let me be for right now I can go get this demon and be changed back to my old self." Ricky fumed he was mad at everyone at the moment with the exclusion of Patty but he had his own personal reasons for that.

"Right how are you guys going to find the demon you're looking for? Piper said that you have no clue how to find him." Derek asked curiously feeling a tad bit bad for laughing at his youngest boy.

"We're going to start at the house we know is the demon's base and then we are going to branch out from there looking for places where he may be."Jason answered in his shop voice he and D.J. had been up most of the night making up a chart and he sure wished his friend would hurry up and get to the manor they needed him.

"Jason if there is one of you how are going to keep an eye on all of them ?" Eva asked indicating Ricky and the seven other girls.

"That's why Parker over there sitting on the counter is going to help me and Darryl should be here any minute to give me a hand too ." Jason answered like the old pro he was at keeping magic from getting exposed.

Derek turned to look at Parker and he thought he was looking at a carbon copy of his boss "Piper the kid sitting on your counter looks just like the boss man." he commented dryly he never knew what was going on with the Halliwells.

"Yeah funny that you mention that Derek there is a very good reason for that," Piper said both Derek and Eva looked at her expecting her to go on and finish what she had started saying. " he is dad's son." she finished both pairs of eyes damn near bugged out of their sockets.

"And he has powers ?" Eva asked not sure she really wanted to know.

"Yep this is so mom and Grams' doings it not even funny." Paige confirmed her mother and grandmother weren't among her favorite people at the moment.

"Now Paige I won't have you talking about my sweet old Grams' like that she would never do anything wrong." Derek said with a straight face but his eyes were twinkling.

"Uncle Derek you would think that about Grams because you both are about as much fun as a rattlesnake." Carly quipped causing Derek to lose control of his laughter again.

"Derek how about we send the kids off and then we can explain everything ?" Phoebe suggested the sooner they caught their demon the sooner things would go back to normal.

"Great idea Pheebs." Eva answered for him and then she turned to her youngest two "Be careful both of you." she stressed she couldn't take it if anything happened to her two babies losing Roman had been bad enough.

"We're always careful you might want to talk to Lilly about that." Emily retorted but she wasn't talking about demons she was referring to something else. Penny caught her meaning and had to fight to keep a smile off her face she was talking about catching Jake and Lilly in the attic together.

"Speaking of Lilly where the hell is that girl ?" Eva asked Lilly was supposed to talk to Jimmy.

"No idea Eva they are up to something so they have been avoiding us." Piper said it was partially the truth but she saw no reason in worrying Eva.

D.J. Morris picked that time to bring his big frame through the kitchen door "The wise master is here children lets get a move on because we have a confirmed sighting of our guy and his plans for the day courtesy of yours truly." D.J. announced pointing at himself.

"D.J. I'm so happy with you right now I could kiss you." Mel said throwing her arms around her ex-boyfriend.

"And I would expect nothing else but if you kissed me right now I would be no good for the rest of the day." he said very serious.

Mel smacked him playfully on the back of the head. "Watch yourself Wyatt is gunning for you if I failed to mention that." she smirked.

"Right you two that's cute and I'm part cupid trust me I can feel the love really I can. But can we please get to it I would really like to get back to having a life one day." Val stressed rolling her eyes. It wasn't because she was in an all fire hurry to go after demons it was because about ten minutes before she had figured out why Ricky had turned into a girl when he had said that spell.

"Oddly enough I agree with Val lets get on with it." Patty said reluctantly she hated agreeing with Val for any reason.

* * *

Jake had a sharp intake of breath when he saw the knife that he had last saw in his vision. A million thoughts raced through his mind like how did the source get his hands on the knife that had been used to kill his friend. "Where did you find that ?" he asked more to put up a brave front than gain real information.

"If I told you that then there would be no reason ..." The source began but for some odd reason he froze mid-sentence Jake looked around somewhat shaken to see what was going on and what he saw caused his eyes to widen in awe.

* * *

A/N: I just had to leave you guys with a cliffhanger sorry about that lol. In this next chapter things from the first two are going to start making more and more sense. Please Review.


	5. Running On Empty

Chapter 5: Running on Empty

Jake had a sharp intake of breath when he saw the knife that he had last saw in his vision. A million thoughts raced through his mind like how did the source get his hands on the knife that had been used to kill his friend. "Where did you find that ?" he asked more to put up a brave front than gain real information.

"If I told you that then there would be no reason ..." The source began but for some odd reason he froze mid-sentence Jake looked around somewhat shaken to see what was going on and what he saw caused his eyes to widen in awe.

A pissed off look replaced the look of shock on Jake's face and a frown marred his otherwise handsome features he was not a happy camper at all. "It's about damn time you guys got here he was starting to give me the creeps big time. Demons who are charming scare the hell out of me." he bitched at his cousins and friends.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, bitch less demon boy get your potion out and ready he will unfreeze very soon." Henry said freezing was the portion of his powers he had the least control over.

Jake did like Henry told him while they went back into hiding the next part of the plan was very important. Jake had reset himself in his original position only seconds before Henry's freeze wore off he was definitely going to have to get Piper to work with his cousin on that.

"...for you to stick around and hear what else I have to say." Gorgon finished up the sentence he had started when Henry froze the room.

Jake knew that he had to make it seem like the transition in his mood appear to be seamless or the source would know something was going on. "Actually I have my answer for you now," Jake said slowly not wanting to make any facial expression that would give him away. Gorgon allowed a small smile to grace his features. "I don't need time to think about it. Because my answer is one hundred percent without a doubt there is no way in hell I would ever join you." he finished forcefully.

Gorgon had just enough time to let the smile fade from his face when Jake threw the potion he had in his hand at his feet. Smoke quickly filled the throne room and everyone stepped out from behind the boulders where they had been hiding.

The smoke cleared just as quickly as it had come and left the source standing there looking stunned to see the next generation and their friends standing there. Every single member of the next generation hurled a bright blue potion at him. And for good measure everyone that could blasted him with their powers.

"You guys might want to start the chant while he's still stunned." Bianca advised she was hurling athemes just as fast as she could conjure them.

"Paige." Henry bit out gritting his teeth he put all of his anger into his mom's name.

"Phoebe." Jake and Prue said in complete unison for the first time in days.

"Piper." Wyatt and Chris weighed in they both silently prayed this worked.

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia."Lilly and Chuck chanted normally he wouldn't be able to say spells but because he had been wiccaned into the family he was technically part witch.

This was Liz's cue to start in with her chant. "Timothy, Mark, David, Edward."

"Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace." Prue and Jake finished they knew the spell better than anyone because their mom had wrote it.

"Steven, Gregory, Samuel, Lucas , and Benjamin." Liz finished her portion of the spell.

"Halliwell and Shane witches stand strong beside us vanquish this evil through time and space." everyone finished and there was a sudden shock wave that came off of the source. It was similar to a mushroom cloud coming off of an atomic bomb.

As the gang was hurled through the air all they could think was that going after the source had been a lame idea.

* * *

Yesterday Afternoon At the Halliwell Cousin's Apartment

The five oldest Halliwells and their friends were spread out between the living room and kitchen of the apartment they shared. Chris, Henry, and Bianca were sitting around the kitchen table they all had a beer in their hand.

Wyatt and Liz were sharing one of the huge armchairs. Actually the more appropriate term was Wyatt was sitting in the chair and Liz was laying on him with her legs dangling over the side.

Jake and Lilly were holed up on one side of the couch while Chuck and Prue took the other. A deafening silence hung in the air none of them knew what to say. It was bad enough that they didn't know much more about who killed Roman than they had before but when they added to that the fact the source wanted Jake things got worse.

Wyatt ran his hands through his blond hair in a sign of frustration, Liz leaned closer into him both to let him know she was there and to draw strength from him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her on top of the head then he smiled at her.

Lilly and Jake both sighed there were no words to express what they were both feeling. Lilly because she lost her brother and Jake because once again he was hiding something.

Prue groaned a little from the headache she still had from her fucked up powers, but it was more from the fact that she felt powerless at that moment. Chuck threw up his hands and threw his head back so that he was looking up at the ceiling as if in prayer.

The three in the kitchen sorta vocalized their frustration better they at least grunted.

"Humph." was the sound Bianca made that could have been a word.

Chris looked from her to Henry with a raised eyebrow and he made a sound that sounded something like a big rig letting off brake pressure.

Henry ran his hands over his face and he may or may not have growled in reply. He drummed the fingers of his left hand on the table in front of him and he felt a twinge of pain go up his arm but he ignored it. He pushed himself away from the table, stood up , and drained his beer before he spoke. "This is going to sound crazy but I think we should go after the source to send a message." he had to break the silence because the tension in the room was killing him.

Liz actually busted out laughing at the comment she now had conclusive proof that Henry was crazy "Hank that was fucking nuts now I remember why you and my crazy brother are friends." She shook her head in disbelief.

"That is absolutely crazy Hank no way in hell are we going after the source he hasn't even really done anything to us." Wyatt agreed with Liz automatically not that anyone expected them to disagree on the matter.

"He hasn't done anything Wy ?" Prue asked incredulously " That fucker had my brother and my boyfriend kidnaped. But he hasn't done anything to us Wy."

" I agree with Hank and Ladybug we should go after him if we don't he is going to keep coming at us trying to test us." Jake fumed with the exception of Chuck no one else had been locked in that dungeon with him. No one else knew what it had been like down there Gorgon was a real bastard and he needed to be stopped.

"Jake is right maybe we should do something about him." Chuck agreed while he had never met the source he still held a grudge against him.

Lilly sighed again she needed to do something even if it meant going after the most dangerous demon on earth. "I say lets do it , I want to make that bastard pay for no other reason than he's a demon."

"B, Chris you're the only two that have yet to weigh in." Liz pointed out hoping that her two friends would side with her and Wy they were the level headed ones.

Chris and Bianca both looked thoughtful for a moment they both knew what the other was thinking they had been friends long enough to know that. "I say we put it to a vote it's the only fair way to decide." Bianca announced.

"So by a show hands those in favor ?" Henry asked everyone in the room but Liz and Wyatt raised their hands. "All those opposed?" Wyatt and Liz both raised their hands. "Looks like we're going after the source ladies and gentlemen." he announced happily.

Wyatt and Liz both fumed for a second before they gave in "Fine but we do this the only way we can we have to play it safe and we have to stick together on this." Wyatt said caving all the way.

"What's the first thing we need ?" Liz asked now that she had resigned herself to doing this she wanted to do it right.

"Help we have no choice but to ask the girls to cover for us." Henry pipped up he had given the idea a good deal of thought before he suggested it.

"So when we have to go to the manor we're going to have to have them run little distractions for us so we can get what we really need without the aunts knowing." Chris reasoned the logic behind it was flawless.

"Alright the only thing I can say is lets do this, B thanks for coming over to help us sort through our shit. We'll catch up with you at magic school a little later." Chuck said he was anxious they still had things to discuss they had only just gotten Liz back from the manor after Patty orbed her over there. They had many more things to discuss before they could put any plan into action.

* * *

Last Night Halliwell Cousin's Apartment

They were spread similar to how they had been earlier that day the only difference was they all seemed a hell of a lot more upbeat than they had before.

"I'm telling you guys this source is even more powerful than the two our moms beat the simple vanquishing spell isn't going to work very well." Henry protested he was the spell expert not that he wasn't good at potions because he was but spells were like an art for him. So he knew what would work and what wouldn't.

"Once again Mr. Matthews Halliwell is right, the spell mom wrote to vanquish the first source called on every member of the Warren Line and there was still barely enough power in it to defeat him. And it didn't work on Cole it only took the source out of him but he didn't die." Prue explained she and Jake had studied that spell over and over again just in case they ever had to use it.

"Sis I'm not saying you're wrong but we have something that they didn't not only are we the twice blessed generation but we're also adding our moms' names to that spell and they are the Charmed Ones." Jake argued with his sister and cousin he wasn't trying to say they were wrong he was just trying to say he thought the spell would be enough.

"Jake trust me you're going to have to add something to that spell it isn't strong enough even with your moms' names added in." Bianca informed her friend.

"How can you be so sure about that B ?" Liz asked having a total and complete blond moment Wyatt looked confused too.

"Tell me your shitting me Liz ?" Bianca said giving her friend a chance to redeem herself but she never did. "For those of you who don't know in addition to teaching advanced self defense I also teach advanced spell writing. So trust me when I say I know my shit it won't work."

The wheels in Liz's head started turning she may have the occasional blond moment but that didn't mean she wasn't sharp as a tack because she was. "Forgive me Ms. Hoyt for my ignorance a moment ago. But would said spell work if we also called on the witches from my line?" she asked because she knew what they had done with Armes wouldn't work here.

Bianca and Henry both looked at each other he was nodding his head in approval " It should work like a charm actually." she said after giving it a moment of thought.

"I thought it might I know that we're no where near as powerful as the Warren line but the Shane's can hold their own in a magic brawl." Liz commented it was something she had been thinking about trying for a while she was also very good at spells she had studied at the feet of the master herself Phoebe Halliwell.

"The lines should balance each other out the Warren line calls on all females and the Shane line draws on the power of all males." Chuck said he was of course more partial to the line he was considered to be a part of.

"Liz give us the run down of how your portion of the spell would go." Lilly more or less ordered her friend she was starting to get bored out of her mind.

"It would go Timothy, Mark, David, Edward, Steven, Gregory , Samuel, Lucas, and Benjamin." Liz said another thing she had in common with Wyatt was that she was the first female born into the Shane line like he was the first male born into the Warren line. Her mom and dad had been surprised that she had been a girl after they had her brother. Her father if he could be called that was Timothy maybe his being the baby out of his two other brothers had something to do with why he had picked up and left. Her older brother hated with a raving passion that he had the bastard's name as his middle name.

"Liz if we're going to do this maybe we should call the big guy so he can help out." Wyatt suggested he was very concerned for her and he was not above calling her mother or brother if he thought it would do any good.

"No absolutely not I am a big girl and he is busy with his job or whatever the hell it is he's doing these days. I can say a simple spell without him being around thank you." Liz protested so Wyatt didn't push it anymore.

"It'll work great but you have to start in on your chant when we get to Patricia." Chris said he could find nothing wrong with spell and neither could any one else it was too bad Lilly or Liz didn't try to look into the future otherwise they would have seen what was coming.

* * *

As the smoke and dust cleared in the underworld coughing could be heard coming from different directions. Wyatt pulled himself to his feet and brushed what he could of the dirt and rocks off of him. He groaned in pain a rather large chunk of rock had fallen on his bad knee. He rubbed his eyes in effort to see better. "Is everyone else ok ?" he called out concerned for his family but he knew deep down that most of them could take care of themselves he was more concerned with finding Liz.

One by one all the Halliwells had chimed in that they were ok or words to that effect. He heard from Chuck, Bianca ,and Lilly but there was still no sign of Liz. "Lizzie where are you ?" Wyatt called his worry mounting by the second. He frantically began searching the area around where he had fell Liz had been standing right next to him. As he was wading through the rubble he heard a groan coming out from under some of it. He quickly orbed it out of the way and his heart stopped beating for a second when he saw her laying there helplessly. Tears clouded his eyes and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her move.

"It's about time you got your twice blessed ass over here Halliwell it took you long enough." Liz croaked out as she allowed Wyatt to help her to her feet. A spark of electricity passed between them but they both ignored it now was not the time or the place for them to be getting lost in each other's eyes like they had done yesterday.

Everyone else was dusting themselves off while they watched the show that was Wyatt and Liz. Prue rubbed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose she didn't know what was annoying her more at the moment her allergies or the havoc Wy and Liz were playing on her powers.

"So is he gone ? Did we get him ?" Chuck asked it was not like they could see two feet in front of their faces to know what was going on .

As soon as those words left his mouth all the dust cleared and a loud booming laugh could be heard and then there Gorgon was standing in front of them looking no worse for the wear. "I have to say that I'm very impressed that was almost enough to actually hurt me. I would expect nothing less out of the next generation but I'm afraid you'll have to do better next time."

Chris would have banged his head against the wall if it didn't mean turning his back on the source. "Who says we don't have something else up our sleeves this time." He was putting up one hell of a bravado.

"Oh I know there will be young Christopher, I expected you might try something like this so I brought in reenforcements." Gorgon snapped his fingers and an army of demons shimmered in and he flamed out without another word.

"Look on the bright side no darklighters." Henry commented dryly before he tossed a bright red potion into the crowd of demons taking out about twenty of them. "Way to go with the potions mom." he cheered happily they had liberated the potions that Paige had made the day before while she made them.

Henry loved his mom she was a great woman but she could be easily fooled while he and Chuck had been throwing things in her potion pot they had also been taking potions with the other hand. And when she had gone after both of them with the spoon Chris had stolen some more. Hell they had even gotten Val in on the act she had been stealing potions for them when she was showing him her finger nails.

"Henry you always speak too soon just like Aunt Pay." Wyatt shook his head because for every demon they vanquished another ten showed up.

"Uh what do we do ?" Jake asked nervously he was lobbing energy balls as fast as he could make them and it seemed to be having no effect at all on them.

"I think now is so not the time for us to be proud I would suggest calling our mommies to come help us." Prue said they were in deep shit and she knew it.

"Easy for you to say Prue your mommy isn't Piper Halliwell , who will kill you for this. No Phoebe Halliwell is your and Coop's mommy she will fuckin check you all over to see if your hurt and be all sweetness and light otherwise." Chris yelled out as he blasted a bunch of demons with his elder bolts he thanked God all the time that Leo had been an elder when he was conceived otherwise he would really have no offensive powers.

Wyatt however didn't care at the moment just what the hell it was that Piper would say and he tossed Prue his cell phone without ever taking his eyes off the demons he was fighting he could channel his powers through his eyes. They had found over the years that they got better cell reception down there then they did a lot of places.

Prue hit speed dial number one on Wyatt's phone she knew that it would call the manor she waited with baited breath and breathed a sigh of relief when it was her mom that answered the phone.

* * *

"Prue sweety slow down I can't understand you. Now what's the matter baby girl ?" Phoebe asked the concern clouding her face she knew that something was wrong for Prue to be calling on Wyatt's phone.

"Uh could I talk to Aunt Paige ?" Prue asked her mother Paige was the least likely to yell at her.

Phoebe reluctantly passed the phone to her baby sister the look her eyes saying that she had better find out what the fuck was wrong with her oldest child.

"Prue it's Aunt Paige what's up ?" Paige asked trying her best to keep any edge out of her voice she heard Prue tell her to hold on and then she heard a bunch of yelling as the phone was passed around.

"Hello ?" the voice on the phone now asked.

"Henry Victor Matthews Halliwell Jr what the hell is going on ?" Paige asked she knew his voice anywhere there was no way it could be anyone else.

"Uh well we went after the source and we thought we killed him but we didn't and then he called in like thousands of demons and we can't get rid of them. Long story short we need you guys to orb down here and help fast please mommy I love you." Henry rushed his words so fast Paige barely understood him but unfortunately she heard every word he said including the first class begging he did at the last.

Paige sighed and shook her head those kids were going to be the death of her one day. "We'll be there in five seconds be careful all of you I mean it." and she hung up on him she was not happy with her first born of any of the older five for that matter.

"Guys we have to go to the underworld the kids thought it would be a grand idea to try to take the source out and they failed. He sent a bunch of demons that they can't vanquish on their own and it has to be serious Henry called me mommy." Paige explained almost as fast as he son had.

"Oh I am so going to kill them for this shit this time I hope Grams is ready for some company." Piper fumed as she began to gather up potions to go save their babies.

"No because then I would be stuck with them too." Prue mused grabbing Paige's hand she was finally back from her research mission.

* * *

Henry tossed Wyatt his phone back as he flicked his writs and killed yet another demon. "I hate all of you cowards now my mom is seriously going to kill me." he whined all the while he was throwing potions and blowing up demons using his powers.

"Sorry Hank I just couldn't do it I rather they be mad at you than at me." Prue said she used her telekinesis to cut off a demons air supply and then she cracked his neck causing him to go up in flames. She smirked to herself the boys did all the time it was about time that she gave it a try and she had to admit that it was pretty cool.

"Stop bickering for once in your lives we're in deep shit until your moms get down here and you two want to fight." Bianca observed as she plunged her atheme into a demons chest and then the demon was no more.

Chuck was standing side by side with Jake both their powers were damn near drained from making so many energy balls. "B those two will be fighting when the world ends." Chuck commented it was useless to attempt to get Prue and Henry to stop fighting while demon hunting it was a system that worked.

Wyatt was sending out energy blasts as fast as he could and it seemed to be doing some good but he was also keeping a very close eye on Liz too and it distracted him enough that he was thrown into the wall by a demon but he quickly recovered and vanquished it with a flick of his wrist.

"Uh how long did they say it would take them ?" Chris asked his elders bolts could only be kept up for so long he was only half elder and it made him tired as hell.

"Five seconds meaning give it two to three minutes they have to get in demon hunting attire." Henry answered rolling his eyes.

"Right better make it five then they have to find all their potions and spells." Wyatt commented on the matter he didn't mean to sound like an ass but they needed help.

"Wyatt Matthew you really want to make the punishment you get when this is over so much worse don't you ?" Piper asked the sisters had orbed in just in time to hear him make that comment. Piper was blasting away and Prue was kicking demon ass like she had before she died.

Phoebe rushed to her daughter's side mostly to make sure that she was ok and then she began fighting demons with her bad ass fighting skills. Prue caught a demon with the heel of her boot and it went up in flames, Phoebe looked at her impressed.

Paige was helping Henry and Chris hurl potions at the demons to thin out their ranks. The purpose of that was so the sisters could say a spell to get rid of the remaining demons.

When there were only about fifty demons let Prue called to her sisters "Power of three spell."

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige joined hands standing in front of the kids. "The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free." they began to chant and as they did demons began to blow up and turn to ask those with enough sense to do so shimmered out. Soon there was not a demon left in the whole cavern.

All the next generation was breathing heavy from the exertion but they had sense enough to know not to let it show they were enough trouble as it was.

Piper looked at each child with a hooked eyebrow they didn't even try to look her in the eye they knew they had been in the wrong. "Manor now and none of you better even think about giving me any lip about it." she ordered and swirls of orbs and shimmers quickly filled the cavern and then the Halliwell sisters were able to orb back to the manor where their prisoners were waiting.

* * *

In the source's dungeon the scruffy looking man let out a wail of despair as he watched the scene on the projector he had been so close to being rescued but they hadn't even given him a thought. He would have hung his head to cry but he had to save his energy so he could escape.

* * *

Mel, Val and Parker sat in a booth in a café where their guy was supposed to show up according to D.J. who was sitting just inside the door with Penny and Emily who they had brought along to keep them out of trouble.

Val was about to burst with nervous energy she had to tell someone what she had figured out she was Phoebe's daughter after all she couldn't keep this to herself. She and Prue weren't the secret keepers out of their siblings that was Jake and Penny. She twirled a strand of her dark hair around her finger.

Mel took notice of the gesture right away that was something Val did when she was hiding something. "Spill Val what the hell is going on with you ?" she asked she was afraid of what her cousin's answer would be but if Val was any other way she wouldn't love her as much.

"Uh I know why Ricky is a girl it was because of that thing I did that you told me not to do." Val confessed shutting her eyes tight afraid of what Mel's reaction would be.

Mel let out a sigh and chuckled but Parker looked confused and Mel saw that. "She is half cupid so since Ricky and Patty wouldn't act on their feelings she worked some of her magic on them. Well it interfered with the spell that Ricky said that's why he doesn't have testicles right now." she said evenly.

"Right sorry I'm kinda slow about stuff like this," Parker confessed blushing " so they won't act on their feelings that's wonderful. So Mel what about you and D..J. he seems into you ?" he asked he wanted to get to know his family.

It was Mel's turn to blush " He is my ex for a very good reason which I forget the moment I see him." she admitted.

"Want me to kick his ass ?" Parker asked with a big smile on his face.

"No he's a great guy and it was both of our idea to break up. But enough about that what about you any girlfriends I should know about ?" she asked turning the tables on him.

Parker laughed he sounded a lot like his dad when he laughed "No not right at the moment I just got out of a relationship looking forward to being single for a little while. Because believe me the last one was a world class bitch."

D.J. came strolling over to the table right about then he pulled a chair out from the end of the table. He turned it around and sat in it backwards his crossed arms laid over the back of it. "We can roll back to the manor now Jason and the others kinda sorta made a date with our doer for later." he said without preliminaries.

"D.J. I'm not even gonna asked how the hell you found any of this out but I swear when this is all over I'm going to make Mel kiss you." Val said and she grinned when she saw the look her cousin gave her. Parker couldn't help but laugh either.

"I didn't find that out that was Carly's doings Jason didn't sound very happy so I think we can take it as she is back to her old habits." D.J. commented with a chuckle they all knew that Carly's tactics included shamelessly flirting with random men to get what she wanted.

"So where is this 'date' going down ?" Parker asked forming air quotes around the word date he hadn't had to chase after many demons in his life but he was excited.

"The Inferno same as last night I just can't figure for the life of me why he didn't show last night." D.J. said he was quite perplexed at the situation but they would get what they were after sooner or later.

* * *

"What I want to know is just what in the hell possessed you guys to go after the source." Piper fumed at the nine young adults who were seated in her living room she had decided that she needed a change of scenery from the kitchen. She didn't really expect to get an answer from any of them they all looked pitiful at that moment and she almost felt sorry for them.

"One of you needs to start talking within the next five seconds because if not we can think up a lot of unpleasant things to do to you." Phoebe added she wasn't as bad as Piper but she was learning quickly.

"Whoever wants to explain what is going on here can anytime you're ready if you haven't noticed we are all very unhappy." Paige put her two cents worth in.

The nine people who were seated on the couch and the floor looked around from one person to the next all of their eyes settled on Jake he was the one who had brought up the source to begin with.

Jake let out a long sigh and he pushed himself up from the floor he found he did his best explaining standing up. _"Well here goes nothing." _He thought to himself. "When I was kidnaped by the source he wanted me and Chuck to join him so we could help rule the underworld. I told him I would think about it just so I could get out of there alive." he began the look on his mom's face pained him to no end and his eyes filled with tears he knew that he had been wrong to keep that from her.

"Mom don't even think like that I would never join him but I was scared for my life. And for what it's worth Wy went through the roof when he found out Henry had to keep us from killing each other." he continued trying to keep his voice under control. "But anyway he started contacting me telepathically he wanted a meeting he said he could help us find who killed Roman." Tears were running down his face at that point he knew how close they had just come to dying and he was running on empty.

"Prue you knew all about this and didn't tell me. I don't care what you come up with right now there is absolutely no excuse for that." Phoebe accused her oldest child trying hard to keep the tears at bay herself. Like she always said she had lost her son once without putting up a fight that wouldn't happen twice.

Prue stood and put a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder "Mom it's like you always told me the most important thing is making sure that Cookie Dough, Bumblebee, and Butterfly are always safe. I did what I thought was best to do just that, I wouldn't have let him meet with the source today if I thought he would get hurt." she put on the best bravado she could but her mom had always been good at seeing right through them.

"Prue there was no way all of you could handle that yourselves and you should have known that. No forget that you should have kept him safe to begin with and none of this would have happened." Phoebe didn't know what came over her but she walked right up to her daughter and slapped her as hard as she could in the face.

Prue gingerly brought a hand up to her left cheek she knew that there would for sure be a hand print there. She opened her mouth to speak but Phoebe slapped her again. "I deserved that I'll admit I'm probably the worst big sister in the world." she said meekly like her spirit was broken that wasn't the Prue Halliwell that everyone knew and loved she was so full of life and fire.

"No Prue I'm the one that deserves that, it was my stupid idea," Henry said jumping up his nostrils flaring like they did when he couldn't control his rage "everyone is worried about how I'm doing where here is the truth. I'm not doing good at all I think that if I can kill enough demons then maybe just maybe it will make it ok that both she and Ro are gone." he raged on.

Phoebe slapped him full force too he didn't react at all but a single tear slid down his face. "It won't ok so if you want to put yourself in danger that's fine just leave my kids out of it." she fumed and almost instantly regretted it.

"Phoebe that is enough and I meant it damn it." Prue ordered sternly taking her younger sister and sitting her on the love seat between Piper and Paige. "Paige please take those two in the kitchen while we finish up in here."

"Yeah you got it Prue," Paige quickly agreed shooting her middle sister an icy glare " come on guys lets go in the kitchen and put some ice on that." she took both of them by the hand and led them to the other room.

When they were out of ear shot Chuck let his temper explode he had sat with his hands balled in fists while everything happened but he couldn't be silent any longer. "Aunt Phoebe I hope you're proud of yourself she already felt horrible enough as it was she really needed that. She told me that she felt like she failed as a big sister because she can't keep Penny under control and she can't keep demons away from Coop." He wasn't yelling but his words were coldly furious.

Phoebe sighed she felt like dog shit she had never slapped her children much less one of her nieces and nephews. Sure she had occasionally spanked them and that was very rare but still she had never raised her hand to one of her sister's kids. "I had no idea I should probably go say sorry." she said lamely.

"Not a good idea Aunt Phoebe you don't want to be any where near either of them right now. Hank just might blow you up and I'm not joking his temper is very close to snapping right now." Wyatt said rubbing his temples a clear sign that he knew this because of his empathy.

"So just keep on explaining guys we have to know why you did what you did." Piper pushed gently she also shot Phoebe a look that could kill.

"So I said I would meet with him and then we came up with that big plan but it didn't work we thought that if we called on the power of the Warren line and the Shane line it would work but the bastard didn't even get hurt. That was when we called you." Jake finished he was still in awe that his mom had actually hit his sister and cousin.

"And you also mentioned something about some Phoenix." Piper pursued sometimes getting something out of them was like pulling teeth.

"I'll explain that," Bianca said this was her area of expertise " long story short a rogue Phoenix had something to do with Ro's death we just don't know what yet we haven't gotten around to asking that yet. We went after the source first and then we were going to go after the cobras."

"Alright regroup Piper go in the kitchen with Paige and Phoebe and I will stay here and find out what else they know that can help us with our mystery demon that killed Roman." Prue ordered death sure hadn't made her any less bossy.

* * *

Prue was absolutely bawling into her youngest aunt's chest no amount of comforting could make her stop. "Come on Ladybug she didn't mean it any of it you're a good big sister Jake and those girls adore you. Stop crying for Aunt Pay baby girl I've got to see your eye." Paige tried and Prue lifted her head to look in her eyes. Paige was taken aback a minute she had never saw Prue so broken that wasn't her niece at all.

"You mean it Aunt Paige ?" Prue asked unsure another thing she never was. Her left eye looked horrible it was already puffy and red she would have a shiner and like she thought there was a perfect hand print.

"Of course I do Prue your brother and sisters wouldn't know what to do without you. Let me make a confession I don't think I could do as good a job as you do but now I have to learn." Paige reassured her very gently wiping the tears from her face Prue winced a little but she let her aunt continue.

Henry walked over to the counter from the freezer and laid two bags of frozen foods on it. "Ladybug we have choices here and being a gentleman I will let you pick first. We have peas and we have broccoli." he joked far more up beat than he felt and he was cursing himself for his emotional outburst.

"I will take the peas if you don't care Bubba." Prue managed to give him a small smile as he pushed her the bag of peas.

Paige looked at her firstborn concern all over her face his eye was already black and blue and Phoebe had only hit him with her open hand. "Hey you, the same goes for you too you're a good big brother and a good older cousin nobody blames you. Phoebe is just worried about Jake not an excuse I know but I bet you both that she's sorry already." she had one hand on top of Henry's and the other on Prue's.

"You guys mind if I intrude on this hallmark moment ?" Piper asked as she entered the kitchen she spent entirely too much time is this room.

"Listen to that Ladybug Aunt Piper really can joke," Henry cracked "sure you can come in as long as you left the karate kid with Aunt Prue because I think I may attempt to blow her up."

"I give up Piper no matter what he has a joke ready he always has been that way." Paige threw her hands in the air and stood up from her stool.

"Look I know that we were wrong to do what we did but Jake did it too. Every time he does anything wrong it's my fault for not stopping him." Prue was close to tears again.

"It's not you can't make his choices for him being a big sister is hard trust me on this one I know. But you have to let them all go make their own mistakes sometimes just like I had to stand by and let your mom marry Cole. I wouldn't trade Jake for anything in this world but I didn't like her marrying him either." Piper put her arm around her niece.

"Like I said this is my fault I was grasping at straws when that idea hit me." Henry chuckled at his poor choice of words.

"And you mister better stop being so much like your Aunt Prue in there every time anything went wrong she blamed herself. Henry I know it doesn't make it any easier but it was their time to go Bubba if you were meant to save them you would have." Piper now had an arm around each child.

"Just come to us from now on we can help you guys." Paige stressed that was what drove her nuts about those kids they thought they had to do everything on their own.

"And that means we want to help you with your Cobra problem just give us some time." Piper assured them she was no where near as mad as she had been.

Coop hearted into the kitchen at that moment and he was shocked when he saw his daughter and nephew. "Ladybug what happened baby girl I knew that you didn't feel right so I came as soon as I could." he asked taking his daughter in his arms.

"Ask your wife she smacked the hell out of me twice." Prue answered she wasn't claiming Phoebe as her mother at the moment.

Coop could have been knocked on his ass with a feather at that point "Why ?" he knew Phoebe wasn't the violent one that was Piper.

"Long story daddy I just let Cookie Dough meet with the source and mom said it was my fault he got taken by demons to begin with. No big deal I'm ok now." Prue just wasn't herself at the moment Coop was worried he had never seen her like that before not even the first time a boy had broken her heart.

"What about you Bubba ? You look like hell big guy." Coop asked he was not very thrilled with his wife.

"Apparently Aunt Phoebe wanted to inflict maximum damage she smacked me too." he answered pressing the bag of broccoli to his eye.

"I'll talk to her but I've got to get back to magic school just let me say B has to be a saint the kids in her classes are bad without her there." Coop kissed Prue on the head before he hearted back out.

Leo walked into the kitchen at that moment rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he looked from his niece to his nephew and cracked "Tell me you too didn't finally beat the shit out of each other." Everyone got a good laugh out of that.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down two more to go before we move onto some good stuff. Please Review.


	6. Child's Play

Chapter 6: Child's Play

Piper, Paige, Prue, and Henry were still in the kitchen when Phoebe walked in. Leo had gone up there to see what the other elders knew about the Cobra Clan. Piper and Paige both shot Phoebe icy glares.

Henry and Prue were still sitting with bags of frozen food pressed to their eyes. "What do you want Pheebs ? Prue was supposed to be keeping you under control she has obviously lost her touch." Piper asked in a frosty tone normally reserved for the kids when they had fucked up.

"I need to talk to Prue and Henry." she said softly with her eyes downcast.

"You wanna talk or you want me to get the boxing gloves." Hank couldn't help himself he was his mother's son after all."Cause let me tell you I know men who hit softer than you with a fist." He was acting like Phoebe slapping him hadn't bothered him, it had but he was playing it off.

"No she released all her anger when she slapped the hell out of you."Prue wasn't going to pretend that she wasn't pissed at her mom because that would be an outright lie.

To Phoebe those words hurt worse than any physical pain she had ever endured and her face fell. She had been wrong to hit them but she was only human she made mistakes. "I deserve that and a lot worse I really am sorry. But I can see that neither of you is ready to talk yet so I'm gonna go back to the other room."

"Aunt Phoebe all joking aside I forgive you and you were right I shouldn't put everyone else in danger because I'm riding the crazy train right now." Henry admitted.

Phoebe rushed to her nephew and threw her arms around him , she reached up and very gently touched the spot where she had hit him. "No Hank I wasn't right and I'm sorry I know what it's like to lose the person that you're in love with. I should never have said that to you it took guts for you to stand up and admit that in front of everyone. And for the record I am very, very sorry that I hit you."

A lone tear fell from his sore eye and Phoebe wiped it away with her thumb "I really do forgive you the slate is clean," his voice wavered and he had to clear his throat "but you didn't have to apologize I forgave you the moment you hit me."

Phoebe kissed him on the nose and then she walked over to her daughter "How about you Ladybug ? Can you forgive me ?" she asked hopefully.

Prue took a deep breath and sighed "Mom I love you I really do but I'm not even ready to think about forgiving you. I'm not a saint like Hank is I can't forgive that easily. For as long as I can remember every time Jake messed up it has been my fault somehow and you never get mad at him for what he does but you get mad at me." she had been holding that inside for so long and it finally felt good to get it off her chest.

"Ladybug I know I fucked up give me one more chance." Phoebe begged and put her hand on top of Prue's.

Prue jerked her hand away like she had been burned "Don't call me Ladybug right now I don't want to hear that from you. You can't hit me twice for no reason and then act like everything is ok. I need a minute mom maybe you should ask Jake just what it is he is hiding from you this time because it's a big one." she stalked off to the attic when she was finished with her tirade .

"Bubba go see about your cousin so she's not alone." Piper ordered and Henry orbed up to the attic like she told him.

As soon as both kids were out of the room Phoebe dissolved into tears "I really messed up this time guys she may never talk to me again." she wailed Piper and Paige both put their arms around their middle sister.

"Pheebs just give her some time she'll come around the only reason Henry forgave you right away was because he already learned that lesson the hard way." Paige offered up helplessly she didn't know what to tell her.

"Paige is right sweety just give her time Mel once didn't talk to me for a day and it hurt but we worked through it and so will you and Prue. Trust me I know it hurts worse to have your daughter mad at you." Piper tried to console her.

Phoebe pulled away from her sisters and plopped down on a stool "Ladybug is my girl guys and I've never ever hit her like that before she is never going to talk to me again."

"Sure she will Pheebs I've had no such luck with getting Carly to not talk to me and she is so much more stubborn than Prue." Paige offered her a weak smile which Phoebe returned without much conviction.

* * *

Mel was tearing through the manor trying hard to get everything together that she needed for work she had no choice but to go the damn head chef was out again. The girls were meeting her in five minutes and she couldn't find any of her stuff, she had brought her damn jacket home last night to wash it and now she couldn't find it anywhere. She stalked into the kitchen where her mom and three aunts were sitting.

"Mom I can't find my damn jacket the girls are going to be here any minute and I have to be ready to go so we can do prep." Mel complained and that wasn't all she had to worry about for the night.

Piper reached behind her on the counter and grabbed a box "Mel your aunts and I have a surprise for you." she handed Mel the box.

Mel opened the box and pulled out a chef's jacket with black patches on the shoulder's her name was above the left breast. She knew what that meant this was a head chef's jacket. "Mom you're sure ?" she asked she had only been head chef once and now Piper wanted to make it official.

"Yes me, Paige, and Phoebe talked it over and we thought it would be a great idea." those restaurants and clubs may have been Piper's babies but her sisters were still her partners since they had used money from the manor to start P3. So she had consulted them on this decision.

"Guys I just don't know what to say thank you." Mel gushed this meant a lot to her she may not have had the passion for cooking that her mother did but she still loved it a lot.

"Try this on for size Mel give me and Carly the night off." Val commented when she hearted into the kitchen she had known all about this and kept it from Mel it had been difficult. She was halfway dressed for work she had a t-shirt on and her white shirt was on a hanger she had to put that and her black tie on to be set.

"Yeah right Val I do that than the three of us and Parker will all be looking for new jobs." Mel rolled her eyes Val asked her for some impossible things sometimes.

"Speaking of the only brother where is he ?" Phoebe asked she knew she still wasn't completely in her sisters' good graces yet.

"He had to go to work early he said he was about ready to not have a job because he was going to tell his boss to go to hell." Patty answered no one had seen or heard her orb in. Ricky as usual was right by her side Val still hadn't dropped her little bombshell on them because they would be pissed.

"Speaking of work I can't believe that you're making me go this is torture." Ricky pouted the longer he stayed a girl the more he was starting to act like one.

"Ricky just remember what Carly and Parker told you and you'll do fine. I swear you and Patty will be mindlessly flirting with each other again in no time." Mel said cheerfully because the sooner they got him turned back to normal the sooner they could relax.

"Easy for you to say Mel you're not the one stuck in the wrong body. Not only that you're not the one who being used as some sort of hooker for a demon this is so not fair." Ricky protested his hands on his hips in a very feminine manner.

"See I do have some good news for you we now know why the spell turned you into a girl." Mel said shooting Val a look they needed to come clean about it while they still could.

"How did you two find out why ?" Prue asked her nieces she had been working for two days trying to find out anything about that demon or why Ricky was a girl.

"Well you see I kinda always knew why I just didn't realize I knew until earlier." Val said standing up under the intense glares she was getting from her family.

"Val what the fuck did you do ? I know you or Penny did something." Patty raged her half cupid cousins had a tendency to not mind their own business when it came to other people's love lives.

"Oh I may or may not have hit you both with this teenie tiny little thing known as cupid's arrow. But it's not what you think it was just a little blast from my ring that was supposed to lower your inhibitions so you would tell each other how you really feel. It somehow interfered with the spell that Ricky said but I'm not sure how." Val winced when she saw the looks that she was getting from Patty and Ricky.

"Val I'm going to kill you I've asked you countless times to stay out of my love life. Seriously you might be worse than Prue as least she drops subtle hints before she goes all cupid on your ass." Patty whined she honestly hated sometimes that Val was a cupid she didn't know how to control herself.

Mel had no other choice than to laugh she always warned them but they never listened to her. " For the record I told her and Chuck both to mind their own business but as usual they didn't listen to me. So now we're in this mess thanks to the half cupid."

"Chuck put you up to this ? I hate my brother so much sometimes I swear when I get turned back I am so going to vanquish his half demon ass." Ricky was more upset with his brother than he was with Val he expected things like this out of her but not from Chuck.

Prue was pissed she had spent two days trying to figure out what the hell had gone wrong and it was her niece playing matchmaker " Is it possible that Prue or Coop could fix this ?" she asked hopefully.

Phoebe shrugged "Sure it's possible since Prue is here we could get her to try first."

Val sighed she really didn't want to have to explain what happened to her sister she was being a super bitch lately. "I sure hoped that Chuck lived up to his end of our deal otherwise I'm never doing him a favor again."

"Valerie knowing you as I do I'm not sure I want to know but what was your deal with Chuck ?" Paige asked Val had a gutter for a brain just like her.

Val tried to look innocent but it didn't quite work she was anything but "The exchange was he was supposed to take Prue to bed and make her happy so she would stop being such a bitch all the time."

"Val that is not even right that you say things like that to Chuck but seriously dude thanks she has been a crab ass lately." Henry said entering the kitchen he had just spent several hours up in the attic with Prue and she had bitched nonstop.

Val looked at her cousin and did a double take he had one hell of a black eye "Let me guess you kissed B and she belted you when you tried to get to second base."

Henry blushed a very deep shade of red so what if he had a little crush on Bianca that was all it was "For the last time there is nothing going on between me and B and I have never tried to kiss her."

"Hank everyone knows that you and B like each other I'm an empath and your uncle is a cupid trust me we know these things." Phoebe said a sly grin on her face.

" Watch it woman before I scratch you off my best girls list." he joked right back.

"Prue still up stairs ? Because we need her help." Piper asked if they could fix Ricky that would help a lot.

"Yes and I assure you she is finding something to bitch about that is why I had to come down here she was driving me crazy." He answered wishing he was in the underworld doing something worth while instead of sitting around waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Charlie orb her ass down here." he ordered his sister.

Patty waved her hand and seconds later Prue appeared looking pissed off at the whole world. "Good God Prue who did you get in a fight with ?" Val asked her sister when she saw her eye.

Prue frowned and stared her sister down "Ask your mother. She decided to go all crazy and slap the hell out of me." she grumbled.

"Prue we need you to try to turn Ricky back Val put a little cupid spell on him and that is why the spell backfired." Paige explained quickly changing the subject she didn't want to open that can of worms.

Prue rolled her eyes and sighed "Val what did you do to him ?"

"I hit him and Patty with a cupid's arrow." Val replied returning the cold gaze her older sister was giving her.

"Why in the hell would you do something like that ?" Prue asked her patience running out if she could keep herself from doing that to Wy and Liz than Val should be able to restrain herself.

"Because Chuck asked me to he said they were driving him nuts with their sexual tension." Val answered knowing that Prue wasn't going to like the answer she gave.

"Right of course he did someone has to orb my ring here I don't have it on me." Prue was more of a witch than a cupid any day she just like to mettle in people's love lives.

Henry held out his hand and called "Prue's ring." a ring almost identical to Coop's appeared in his hand seconds later.

Prue took the ring out of his palm and put it on her right hand. She walked over to Ricky and trained the ring on him a bright pink light came out of it but he didn't change back he was still a girl. "Damn cupid powers they never have worked right but then again I'm much better at being a witch."

Everyone in the room let out a sigh they had thought maybe they were getting somewhere but they were right back a square one.

* * *

"Man I don't know what the fuck you think we're going to find in here but I wish you would hurry up we could get caught and that wouldn't be good." Mitch said peeking around the doorway that led to Jake's bedroom.

Lincoln was rifling through drawers looking for God only knew what "I'm looking for something that he uses everyday and then I'm going to enchant it for reasons you will understand soon enough man just let it drop for right now there is no way anybody is going to come home right now."

Mitch watched as his cousin continued to rummage through drawers and then he went to the closet. "Stupid if you need something he uses or wears everyday he probably has it right now. Try his toothbrush moron." Linc could be pretty dense sometimes.

Lincoln snapped his fingers and smiled "Halliwell you're a genius I knew I brought you with me for a reason. Off to the bathroom." he ordered and they marched down the hall intent on their target. It was anyone's guess as to what those two were really up to but it probably wasn't anything good.

* * *

Ken was on a mission one that if he was successful he would be the right hand of the source. He had his target in sight right now and he was about to pull out all the stops if it meant him succeeding.

He silently stalked up behind Mel and threw his arms around her waist "Hey beautiful dinner rush is over all the other chefs can cover anything else that comes in. So how about you let me take you to dinner ?" he asked in between trailing kisses all over her neck.

Mel had stiffened instantly when she felt him wrap his arms around she was honestly in no mood to be bothered with him right now but he wouldn't just take the hint and go away. When she had wanted to be with him he was no where to found and now she couldn't get rid of him "Ken I can't I have things to do tonight." she answered truthfully.

"Mel you're breaking my heart here you tell me that you're not mad at me but you won't go out with me." Ken pouted giving her a sad puppy dog face.

Mel wiggled out of his grasp and turned to face him "Ken I think you may have a death wish or something if my mom comes back here and sees this she will fire your ass." veiled threats didn't work on him so she thought she would try to be more direct.

"Fine I get it you're mad at me right now but I promise I'll make it up to you. You know that you can't stay mad at me Mel you love this wild roller coaster ride we call a relationship as much as I do." Ken said walking away not giving her a chance to get a word in.

Val came walking around a corner that separated the dinning area from the kitchen "Mel was crazy Ken just putting the moves on you ?" she asked Mel had managed to keep her relationship with him a secret from everyone but Henry who was the only one who could keep his mouth shut.

Mel just brushed it off like it was nothing and rolled her eyes "Yeah he is just being a pain in the ass it's no big deal."

"Important question for you have you seen Penny ?" Val asked she had somehow manage to lose her little sister she wasn't quite sure how but she had.

Mel gave Val a look that said how the hell could I have seen her I've been busy. "No I haven't seen her since she left here that was an hour ago she had to get ready to go out no telling where she is," Mel saw the worried look on Val's face she had no idea what it was like to be a big sister but she was about to have to find out. "Val I'm sure that she is fine is she wasn't one of us would know by now." she assured her.

Val shrugged she couldn't help it she only had one job and that was to take care of Penny and make sure that she stayed out trouble. "You're right her and Em are probably out getting trashed right now."

Mel put an arm around her younger cousin "Hey you're right you know they don't learn Hank and Chuck will seriously kill both of them this time." she gave Val a smile one she returned.

* * *

Penny had never been so nervous in her entire life especially when she was just going to talk to one of her sisters but this wasn't Val it was Prue. Prue was the only one who could help her out this time she didn't want to tell her mom or dad and Jake hadn't been much help lately so the only option she had left was Prue because she knew how all the guys would react to what she had to tell.

she reached up and knocked on the door to the apartment where her sister lived she knew she didn't have to bother but she needed time to collect her thoughts.

The door was swung open a minute later by Chris who predictably had no shirt on they were obviously getting ready to go demon hunting again. "Hey Butterfly come on in baby girl." he said cheerfully

"Thanks Chris." she gave him a smile and walked into the apartment "Where is Prue ?" she asked after she scanned their kitchen and living room but didn't catch sight of her oldest sister.

"In her room changing into hopefully appropriate demon hunting attire for a change." Bianca quipped Prue was not known for wearing sensible shoes when they went to the underworld.

"Hey Penny you ok sis ?" Jake asked something about her seemed off and he didn't like it between her and Prue he didn't know which sister he should be more worried about.

"I'm fine big brother thank you for being worried but I just need to talk to crab ass for a minute it's girl stuff." Penny assured him walking up behind where he was sitting on the couch so she could kiss him on the head.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Prue was busy searching her room for her demon hunting boots she had just found one of them when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in." she yelled she figured it was just Liz or something.

Penny slowly opened the door to her sister's room and shut it behind her this room was a stark contrast from the one she had back at the condo this one was purple and black, back home it had been soft pastel colors. "Ladybug I know you're kinda busy but I really need to talk to you right now."

Prue who had finally found her other shoe looked kindly at her little sister "I'm never too busy for you kiddo you know that go on and sit down on the bed." she took a seat next to her sister on the bed so that she could face.

"Prue I need you to promise me that you won't get mad when I tell you this." Penny said knowing that the first thing Prue would do was go through the roof.

Prue sighed this wasn't the best day she had ever had and it just kept getting worse. "Ok Butterfly I promise. Now come on sweety tell you know you can tell me anything." she assured the younger girl.

Penny knew that she couldn't put into words what she had to say so instead she pulled up the front of her shirt and showed her sister. Her stomach was covered in bruises and she had welts here and there.

"Penny what happened to you ?" Prue asked knowing she knew damn good and well what happened to her.

"Torch happened Prue I tried to break up with him and this is what he did to me. I couldn't tell any of the guys they would have killed him so I came to you." Penny broke down crying she knew she had messed up that everyone had warned her about him but she hadn't listened now she wished she had.

Prue placed her back against her headboard and pulled Penny into her arms so she could hold her while she cried "Oh baby girl why didn't you tell me sooner?" she didn't expect a response "Penny I want you to listen to me this wasn't your fault and you did nothing wrong I'll take care of this I promise."

"Prue I'm scared of what he is going to do next I should have listened when everyone told me to stay away from him." Penny cried harder into Prue's chest.

Prue sighed again she really was a failure as a big sister how could she have not seen that this was going on ? It was her job damn it even though her mom wasn't her favorite person in the world right now she could still hear her voice saying _"Ladybug what is the most important thing ?" _The correct response to that question was _"Always take care of Cookie Dough, Bumblebee, and Butterfly and make sure they stay safe." _She hadn't done any of those things Jake was getting kidnaped by demons and Penny's boyfriend was hitting her if she wasn't a failure as a sister she didn't know who was. "Butterfly I need you to listen to me, you have to let somebody heal that for you."

Penny cringed at the thought of any of her male cousins having to heal her because there was no way she could let her Aunt Paige. "It'll be ok Prue I don't need to be healed." she argued.

"Baby girl now is not the time to be stubborn. Now it's your choice Wy, Chris, or Hank. I'd go with Hank if I were you but that is just me." Prue advised her she wasn't about to call her Aunt Paige either she couldn't let her mom find out that she had let this happen.

"Ok you can call Hank but only him and you can't tell Jake yet." Penny really didn't want to be responsible for her brother going to jail.

"_Henry my bedroom now please." _Prue sent her cousin and less than a minute later he was opening her door. "Show him Penny." she ordered.

Henry looked at all the bruises on his little cousin and he felt his temper go through the roof but he couldn't let her know it. "Butterfly lay back on Ladybug and let me heal that." he said pushing her back gently he put his hands over her wounds within seconds they were all gone. _"Prue I'm going to fucking kill that little bastard right now." _He raged nobody laid a hand on a Halliwell woman and got away with it. "Is that better sweety ?" he asked very kindly none of his rage showing at all.

Penny nodded her head "Much better thank you Hank."

"No thanks needed as long as you're ok." He said giving her a smile.

"I'll be fine now." she assured them both.

"How about this you can sleep here until you have to go meet the girls and then we'll talk more when we both get back ?" Prue suggested she hating leaving her like that but it had to be done.

Penny felt horrible for putting more on her already over taxed sister but she didn't know what else to do. "Ok. Thank you both I love you."

"I love you too baby sister this is my fault it's my job to protect you and I dropped the ball I'll make it up to you I promise." Prue kissed her on top of the head and pulled back the covers on her bed so Penny could crawl in.

"Penny you know I love you and I know you're mad at me but now you know why I did what I did the other day." Henry had not wanted to be right this time because he didn't want to see his baby cousin get hurt. He kissed her on top of the head and tucked her in under the covers.

"Please don't blame yourselves guys there wasn't anything more you could have done I didn't listen." Penny gave them a small smile to show that she was ok.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Henry and Prue walked into the living room everyone was in hushed conversation that stopped when they saw the two cousins.

"By a show of hands how many of you were eaves dropping ?" Henry asked slightly amused that they couldn't contain themselves. Three hands went up they belonged to Bianca , Liz, and Lilly. "Just what I thought, whose idea was it ?"

"Mine like either one of those two would have thought of it." Liz admitted she was too nosey for her own good sometimes.

Prue rubbed her hands over her face and winced she touched her sore eye. "Where is Wy ?" she asked knowing he was perfectly capable of doing something stupid.

"He and Chris had to go after the youngest Halliwell male Jake looked pretty homicidal." Lilly informed them not that she could really concentrate on anything other than the conversation that she had with Jimmy earlier it was not the most pleasant thing that she had ever done in her entire life.

* * *

Earlier that day

Lilly didn't even bother knocking on Derek's front door a) because he wasn't there b) he never locked it because demons would just knock it down anyway and c) he had always told her it was her house too. So she walked right in and found her father sitting in her dad Derek's recliner with a bottle of Jack Daniels and a glass.

"See Jimmy I told you that today was looking good for you." she said seating herself on the couch.

Jimmy downed another glassful of whiskey before he acknowledged her presence "Yes you did although now that you're here I have no clue what to say to you." he admitted truthfully.

"Same here this was more of Roman's territory he was the one who wanted to meet you more than I did I guess it was easier on me not having a father than it was on him his being a man and all." Lilly explained she really had no clue what to say to him but she had waited so long to meet him that she felt she had to say something.

"I heard you all those times you tried to summon me and I wanted to come I really did but I just couldn't. I knew I wouldn't be able to stand being with you for a little bit and then leaving again it wouldn't have been fair to any of us least of all you two. I know that I'll never be able to make it up to you for all those things I missed but I just had to see you now I didn't want to have the same regrets with you as I do with your brother. The damn elders won't even let me see him and he is my son." Jimmy was letting over twenty years of guilt go and it felt good.

Lilly snatched the whiskey bottle away from him and upended it she let out a loud sputtering cough she didn't see how almost all of her male friends could drink this stuff. But it did work to kill some of the pain she felt. She was worried she had taken comfort in the fact that Roman wasn't up there alone but now she wasn't so sure about that if the elders were being their usual stupid selves. "Jimmy I don't really expect you to make it up to me now I don't know what the hell it is you expect me to say to all of that. I can't ease any of the guilt you feel by telling you that it's alright it didn't bother me that you were never there because it hurt a lot. Knowing that you had the power to come down and just talk to us but you never did. And like I said Roman always took it worse than I did. So I'll make peace with you but I'm not doing it for you I'm doing it for him."

Jimmy looked thoughtful at everything she had just said he had to admit that he had been wrong to ignore them to keep himself from being in pain but there was nothing he could do about that now he had to focus on what he could do to make things right. "Ok I can live with that it's fair enough so where do we start ?" he asked this was better than nothing.

Over the course of the next few hours Lilly proceeded to tell him everything about herself how she had known that she was in love with Jake since he was thirteen and how Chuck had always been like a big brother to her. They just talked on and on sometimes laughing and sometimes shedding a few tears. Lilly felt just like she was talking to her brother her mom had been right Roman was a lot like their father they looked so much alike they could have been brothers.

Time had flew by possibly because she was finally able to tell her father all things she had always wanted to tell him. When she looked at the clock she saw that it was almost time for her to go meet her friends they were going after the Cobra Clan regardless of what the Halliwell sisters had to say about it. "Jimmy I've got to go I have demons to track down and I know that you have to leave soon so just do me a favor say bye before you go." she said reluctantly she was enjoying herself she forgot all about demons for the afternoon it had been nice. "Jake baby come get me." she called out to the love of her life who appeared seconds later.

"Hey I was getting worried about you sweetie I actually fell asleep you woke me up shouting." Jake said groggily he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Lilly couldn't help but smile as she leaned in and kissed him all the while thinking how sexy he sounded after he woke up. "There was no need for you to be worried," she said and then she remembered that the two men in the room hadn't been properly introduced "Jimmy this is my boyfriend Jake and Jake this is my father Jimmy."

"Nice to meet Jake you're taking care of my little girl aren't you ?" Jimmy asked extending his hand out to the young Halliwell.

Jake blushed this was new territory for him he had never had to deal with the father of the woman he was in love with before. "Nice to meet you too Jimmy, yes I take very good care of Lilly I love her with all of my heart." He replied shaking the older man's hand.

Lilly went to Jimmy and hugged him "And for what it's worth I love the big lug too. But we gotta get going if we don't want his sister to go through the roof."

"Good to know." Jimmy returned the hug before he watched them both shimmer out he had been thinking of making some kind of dad-like threat but he thought better of it because Jake was way bigger than he was.

* * *

Wyatt and Chris were both standing atop of the bridge they were running out of places to look for Jake they had tried the condo, the manor, and Lilly's apartment the only other places they had yet to check for him was the underworld and his office. They had even orbed over to Torch's little trailer and Jake hadn't been their either so they were worried about their youngest male cousin.

"We could always try looking for him at P3 he may have went there. Because we know he never goes to his office if he doesn't want to be found and I don't think he went to the underworld this time either." Chris suggested that was one of the only ideas he had because he wouldn't have gone to Victor's house either.

Wyatt pulled up his blue windbreaker against the chill in the October night air. "Chris I don't think he went to P3 that would be unlike him." He argued he knew his cousin if he didn't want to be found right now they wouldn't find him.

Chris accepted Wyatt's logic but his green eyes still sparkled like they did when he had an idea and a grin appeared on his face.

"Chris what are you thinking little brother ? Because if you have any idea where Coop Jr is you need to tell me." Wyatt asked he had seen that look on Chris's face countless times and more often than not the idea that had followed it had gotten them into trouble.

"One word for you Wy Voodoo." Chris said simply and Wyatt having one of his blond moments just looked confused.

"Chris honestly this is so not the time to thinking about things that may or may not exist." Wyatt shook his head he didn't know how his little brother got so far off topic sometimes.

Chris rolled his eyes at his older brother he sometimes wondered how it was he ever expected to become a doctor when he couldn't remember simple things like the name of the second club their mother owned. "Wyatt I don't know about you but my mother owns two night clubs P3 and Voodoo," he let that sink in and saw that Wy understood what he was talking about now "what I'm suggesting is that Coop went there. And if he didn't we'll be in no worse shape than we are now."

Wyatt stroked his chin thoughtfully "Sure we can give it a shot but I would have bet even money he was beating the shit out of that little creep I know if it had been Mel I would have." he reasoned.

Chris couldn't disagree with that "Wy we know I had to keep you from beating the shit out of him anyway I wanted to. Come on lets go look for our cousin." he orbed off the bridge without giving Wyatt a chance to argue with him anymore.

* * *

Voodoo was Piper Halliwell's second club and it was very different from P3 not only had it not been open as long but it catered more to the younger crowd. It seriously had a New Orleans Mardi Gras feel to it. The music was loud and fast just what the people who came in wanted to hear it was a basically a year round nonstop party. Partially thanks to Billie who been managing the place for Piper since she opened it.

Wyatt and Chris were waved right in by the bouncer who had known them since they were teenagers. They pushed their way to the bar where they knew they could find their Aunt Billie. As expected they found the skinny blond behind the bar wiping down the counter for a Friday night they weren't that busy yet.

"Hey Aunt Billie." Wyatt said scaring the holy hell out of the older woman.

Billie clutched her chest when she looked up and saw the oldest two Halliwells of the next generation standing there. "Wy, Chris make some noise next time you boys scared me. What are doing here I thought you had a thing to take care of ?" she hugged both boys and waved them onto bar stools.

"_Wyatt Matthew Halliwell keep you trap shut and let me do the talking." _Chris ordered his brother opened his mouth about the wrong things at the wrong times. "We do but first we have to find Jake he isn't here by chance is he?" Chris asked using his cousin's middle name because he knew Billie had more blond moments than Wyatt and Liz combined and it would have taken her forever to figure out that he was talking about C.J. rather than his Uncle Coop.

Billie smiled knowingly at the two young men in front of her "He has been in the back room for a while so there is no telling what he is doing. I can tell you that he didn't look very happy told me that he might be the world's worst big brother but he wouldn't say why." she explained.

Chris looked smugly at Wyatt _"I told you Wy." _Chris got up off his barstool "Wyatt you stay here talk to Aunt Billie for a little while I'm gonna go talk to Coop I can't have you two back there getting all fired up."

"Yeah sure I don't get to see as much of Aunt Billie as I would like to." Wyatt conceded outwardly not liking the fact that Chris had been right yet again. _"Watch it little brother I'm still older." _

"Don't worry about him Aunt Billie I'll talk some sense into him." Chris assured him as he made his way to he back of the club.

** XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jake sat behind that desk that had belonged to his Aunt Billie as long as he could remember. He was leaning back in the chair and he had his feet up on the desk and he was getting blissfully drunk. And he wasn't talking he was going to have a hangover in the morning drunk, he was talking he wouldn't be able to remember his own name drunk. He was well on his way to achieving that goal his bottle of vodka was sitting next to his right foot on the desk. He was just starting to feel his senses and emotions dull when Chris stepped into the room without knocking.

Chris took in his cousin's appearance he had no clue what to say to him because while he loved his sister and didn't want anything to happen to her, Jake lived for his sisters and he took it as his own personal failing when something happened to them. "Coop you didn't do anything wrong we all warned her about seeing him."

Jake lifted his glass of ninety-nine percent vodka and one percent orange juice and took a healthy swallow before he answered his cousin. "Chris I'm her big brother it's my job to get pissed when I see her with some guy and beat the hell out of him. But instead I covered for them I knew that she shouldn't be seeing him but I was more worried about the bounty hunters after me. So forgive me if I'm not in the mood for a Chris Halliwell pep-talk." He drained his glass before refilling it he had everything he needed for a screwdriver right there in front of him on the desk.

Chris watched with an arched eyebrow as Jake expertly built himself a drink he picked up the bottle of alcohol from beside Jake's tennis shoe clad foot. "Jake get it together man you did what you thought was right and we both know that boyfriend killing is more Prue's territory than it is yours any day. I promise you that we'll make that bastard pay but right now we have something else to take care of." he hoped that by calling him Jake he would know he was serious.

Jake stared down his cousin with his icy blue eyes he may have had Cole's eyes but he had gotten that glare from his Aunt Prue. "Chrissy are you going to give me my vodka back or am I going to have to fight you for it ?" he asked he really was in no mood to have a fight with his cousin.

Chris didn't have to be an empath to know that there was pain behind those blue eyes of his cousin's. he couldn't imagine what the hell he would do if anyone ever laid a hand on Mel but none of the things he was thinking about turned out pleasant. "Cookie Dough you can have this back on one condition ," he almost laughed at the posture Jake was taking he looked like a pouting little boy as he waited for Chris to lay out his conditions. " you have to come back to the apartment and help us go after the demon and then I'll help you figure out what to do about that son of a bitch."

"Fine just give me my booze back and give me a bigger glass I've got to make one of these to go and besides that Prue might take it from me. And dude seriously don't call me Cookie Dough anymore I'm too old for that." He protested as Chris handed him what he asked for. His older sister and older cousins had called him Cookie Dough ever since he was little and he had always hated it as much as he hated to be called Jakie.

Chris rolled his eyes as Jake poured three fourths of a plastic tumbler full of vodka and added a touch of orange juice to it. "Yeah, yeah come on lets go before your sister decides that she wants to kill us all. And I might add that Lilly was pissed that you just took off and didn't say where you were going."

"Of course let's get Wy back here so we can go." Jake bitched if he had to leave he wanted to go now so he still had time to drink more later.

* * *

Parker cussed under his breath when he dumped some water from a melted ice bucket down his shoe. His fingers were damn near rubbed raw from opening beer bottles all night and it was still early so when he added to the fact that he had to act as bar back as well as bartender he was having a few accidents.

Nothing major just enough to piss him off because he kept spilling things on himself. He threw the stuff back behind the bar and heaved a sigh as he dumped the water out of his shoe.D.J. laughed as he watched the younger man wring out his sock. "Parker I hate to tell you this but this is starting to get pretty comical. And here I thought it couldn't get any better after you dropped the whole box of straws all over the floor." he was grabbing his sides from laughing so hard.

"You know what D.J. I will be glad for the girls and Jason to get here so you don't have time to sit here and bother me anymore. I'm glad you find the fact that I'm going to get fired for my clumsiness funny. You won't laugh when I show up at the police station looking for work." Parker pointed out running a hand through his short dark hair he handed him a beer out of the cooler and wiped the bar in front of him down. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the left making him look almost exactly like Paige.

"Now something tells me you wouldn't want a job at the police station when your sister's husband works there." Victor Bennett said as he approached the bar he knew that he had just saw his son a few hours before but he felt the need to be close to him right now after all he missed his childhood. And then he saw the look on his only boy's face "Oh wow Parker you look like Paige when you make that face."

Parker looked up and smiled when he saw his dad standing at the bar he didn't care for two seconds that his boss would probably fire his ass for talking too much he wasn't about to ignore his dad. "Hey Dad what's up ? I'm glad that you're here but I have to tell you that Piper will be upset to find out you were here and there was a thing getting ready to come here." he didn't want Victor to get hurt by a demon just because he come to see him.

"If you and D.J. there don't tell Piper on me then I won't tell because whether she realizes this or not I'm her father she's not my mother. But let's not tell her I said that because she has one hell of a temper when she wants to." Victor said looking behind as if he expected to find his daughter standing there.

D.J. started laughing again "My lips are sealed grandpa Aunt Piper scares the hell out of me and I'm the one she would blame because I'm sorta in charge of keeping an eye on Parker and the girls."

Parker pulled another beer out the freezer for his dad and set it on the bar "Hey now D.J. I can assure you that you don't have to keep an eye on me because either Pappa Andy or Brody are right this moment keeping track of what I'm doing I swear sometimes I think they think I'm a year old instead of twenty one years old."

Victor had been sucking back on his beer and he nearly chocked on it from laughing "Wow you've got a lot more of that coming your way Piper will treat you exactly like a baby because you're her baby brother and Wy will check up on you ten times a day. But it's all part of being in this family." he had just finished his little sermon when he felt someone wrap their arms around his neck.

"Hey grandpa what are you doing here ?" Mel asked sweetly bur she was giving D.J. a look that said he knew better than to let Victor be there right now.

"It's nice to see you too Mel I just came by to have a beer and see my son at work." Victor said a smile spreading across his face he would never get tired of saying 'my son'.

"You need to show a little respect there Mr. Bennett you're talking to the brand new head chef of Charmed that way." Val protested but she was smiling .

"Forgive me Mel that is great I can't believe your mom finally turned over the reins I would have bet even money that she would still be in control right up until she was one hundred and five." he hugged his granddaughter again.

Mel smiled at them all she was stoked to be head chef now earlier she had been numb but now she that she had time to get used to it she was super excited. "Grandpa I love you but finish your beer and then get gone I don't want you to get hurt if something goes wrong." For her to be so sweet she could be like her mother when times called for it and now was one of those time.

"Ok I got it Piper has obviously spoken I'll make myself scarce just as soon as I finish this beer." Victor chuckled .

"That's all I ask my mom would kill me if I let anything bad happen to you." Mel confirmed that it had been Piper who wanted to keep Victor out of the line of fire.

* * *

As a rule of thumb there wasn't much in the world that scared Jake bur one of the two people on the top of his list of people who scared the shit out of him was currently staring him down with rage burning in her brown eyes. Prue was second only to his Aunt Piper on his list and at times she could be much worse than Piper and he was praying that now wasn't one of those times. " Ladybug I can splain this if you let me this is all because of the empathy you see I was feeling Hank's need for a drink so I had to go have one." he explained using drunken logic.

Any other time Henry would have been up in arms over that comment but this time he stopped to consider who it was coming from and what kind of shape he was in. So he laughed letting his loud booming laugh fill the room. Causing everyone else to cover their ears and give him a dirty look. "I'm sorry I thought that was just a little funny because I haven't even thought about having a drink even though I deserve one." he shrugged it was true they had all earned a drink after the day they had.

Wyatt shook his head as he fished out a cigarette and a lighter. "Hen we've all earned a drink today but first we have to go back to the hell hole known as the underworld and try to beat some answers out of a Phoenix and I don't mean B either she has told us more than we could have hoped to learn." he blew smoke out through his nose with relish and ignored the look that Liz was giving him because he just couldn't bring himself to care that he had promised her he would quit.

Prue took Jake's cup from him and took a huge gulp out of it coughing afterwards "Jesus Jake what the hell is that it taste like orange flavored hand-sanitizer." she complained.

"That would be mostly vodka with a drop of orange juice added for good measure trust me I was there when he made it." Chris said rolling his eyes.

Bianca loved all the Halliwells they were a second family to her but times like these she had to get their asses back on track. "Look I'll personally torture the guy who put his hands on Penny and everyone knows I know how to do that. But right now we have to get our asses to the underworld before our trail goes cold. Chris and I did not spend the better part of our afternoon down there not to do anything about it tonight."

"She's right I hate it when B is right but she is. So which dipshit has the knife." Liz asked it was a love-hate relationship with her and Bianca .

Chuck slowly raised his hand he absolutely loved it when Liz asked questions like that and he was the one she was talking about. "I have it right here I took it away from young Mr. Halliwell before he left on his little binge I didn't know if he would grace us with his presence again tonight or not." he laid the ornately carved wooden handled knife on the table and Lilly pulled out a scrying crystal and a map.

A few minutes later they had a location on the demon the knife belonged to. "Alright people lets rock and roll we have the munchkins to deal with when we get back." Henry ordered in his don't argue with me voice.

"Stick to plan this time please ladies and gentlemen no one gets hurt and we don't have to call the aunts." Wyatt requested before they all either orbed or shimmered out he was in no mood to have a repeat of earlier in the day.

* * *

The scruffy man in the source's dungeon was still watching every move the Halliwells made coming off of his little projector he couldn't understand why as many times as they had been down there they still hadn't found him of even sensed him. He had lost count of how long he had been down there but he knew that it had been a little over a week it just seemed longer. He wished to hell he knew how long he was going to have to be down there. The up side was that he was no longer chained to the wall one of his captors had undone him earlier . Not that it made much of a difference he couldn't orb or shimmer he had no way at all of getting out of there if he even thought about making a break for it.

He wasn't sure of anything anymore but there were two things he was sure of one was that he had to get out and get back to her and two he couldn't give up hope.

* * *

Up There

Odin turned from watching the figure in the underworld and let out a sigh. "Fine Sandra we do this your way but I caution you there are things they can't know yet so we will have to use some of the memory dust."

Sandra looked smugly at her fellow elder "Fine with me as long as we break him out of that prison." she conceded and then she went off to consult with Kevin and Nate.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is done and over with I hope you enjoyed it. So as usual the elders are up to something and Penny has finally come clean about her love affair. We have some more unanswered questions like who is the guy in the source's basement and what do the elders want with him ? These questions and many more will be answered soon. In the meantime please review.


	7. Falling In Place

Chapter 7: Falling Into Place

Lincoln and Mitchell were ending their day where they had started it back at magic school. They had bigger problems to deal with than the ones they were in the process of fixing sure they helped fix what was wrong in the future but they were only triggers from the root problem and if they didn't figure that out the whole trip would have been for nothing.

"Mitch I think we might want to consider going to the Hall of Prophesies that may or may not help our cause because what we have been doing all day sure as hell hasn't helped at all." Lincoln bitched to his cousin he turned the St. Louis Cardinals baseball cap he had liberated from Henry's room on his head backwards and started furiously flipping through the book in front of him again.

Mitch meanwhile was playing with the drawstrings on the sweat pants he had borrowed from the stash of clothes Chris kept at the manor he was sure his older cousin wouldn't mind too much. "Linc I hate to tell you this but being so rough on that book isn't going to help you find out what we want to know. I mean seriously all we know is it happens sometimes between the time we are conceived and when we turn a month old." he banged his head on the table lightly it was obvious that Linc wasn't listening to a word he said he was more worried about what was in the book he was looking at.

"Mitch look I know we have rehashed the only facts we know thousands of times. Now what about the going to the hall I think we should try it." he didn't have to paying attention to what Mitch said to know he had said something about the only thing they knew for sure. He always brought that up anytime he sensed Linc was getting in one of his lets research until we fall asleep sitting up moods.

Mitchell set his jaw and narrowed his eyes at his cousin who wasn't phased at all "And then we have that other matter to contend with unless of course you don't happen to like your name. Which I do I like mine a hell of a lot better than this."

"Relax all in good time Alley Cat because I really do like mine too but we'll worry about that after we make sure we get conceived." Linc rolled his eyes he was sick of his harping they had left Paige behind for that reason well that and she was the only other hope to save the future.

Mitch's eyes were narrowed so much they were damn near closed he hated it when Lincoln got in a mood where he couldn't be reasoned with at all. "Don't call me that damn it if you have to call me anything call me Bug for the love of all that is right and good Boot." he was using the nicknames that Big Henry had made up for them.

"You know I hate it when you evasive Bug just answer my question are we on for the hall or not ?" he asked again he would have thought he was asking his cousin to decide right then and there if he wanted to have brain surgery.

"Yeah Halliwell we're on for the hall but I think maybe we should check in with the aunts before they get some big ideas and come looking for us in which case we're screwed." being the voice of logic was getting old fast for Mitch he would have thought Linc was smarter than that but apparently not since he kept having to answer all his stupid questions and fix the stupid mistakes he made.

Both Mitch and Linc grew tired from the fifth argument they had today and the sad part was they had only been there a day and their fighting was already getting out of control. Lincoln put his feet in the chair he was sitting in and laid his back on the table with a book in his hands so he could lay down and read. Mitchell took a more logical approach to the matter his feet were up on the table while he leaned back in his chair and the book he was reading rested on his chest.

"Fine we'll check in but I want to see what else we can find out here first." Lincoln agreed before he grew silent he hated it when his cousin was right and he wasn't about to admit he had been right again.

"Ok that's fine by me too." Mitch really didn't care what they did as long as they didn't mess up their future and they didn't have to cross swords with anyone of the Halliwell sisters. That not only included their mothers and aunts but their sisters and cousins as well. They weren't about to admit it to just anyone but Prue and Mel scared the hell out of them.

The boys had just gotten settled into their research mode when a swirl of blue and white orbs appeared in the middle of the library. Mitch noticed them first " I don't suppose we can get lucky and that's oh I don't know Andy or Brody." he commented dryly.

"It's looking like we have no such luck in that department." Linc added when he saw the two elders standing there. They both could deal with Sandra but they couldn't stand Odin they had once attempted to hire a hit man for him but their moms had stopped them.

The two elders looked back and forth between both young men. "If you two are interested we have a way we can help each other out but first we have a job for you." Odin said he could tell the two enjoyed playing hardball.

"Alright Odin tell me more." Lincoln said sitting up on the table discarding the book he had been reading. Mitch also sat up and tossed his book aside .

"As I'm sure you two know Roman is actually alive but he is in the source's dungeon. The job we have is that we want you boys to go break him out but we want you to hit him with some memory dust because it would be very bad if he remembered everything right now." Sandra explained she could see the two young Halliwells and Odin would come to blows if she didn't step in and stop them.

"Linc I'm in if you are." Mitch conceded easily it was the only thing they hadn't thought to do all day.

Linc shrugged and threw his hands up "I'm in too give us the damn memory dust and we'll be on our way." he said holding his hand out for Odin to sit the pouch that contained the memory dust in it. Which he did reluctantly but this had been his idea.

"Pleasure going business with you Odin we'll get right on that. Come on Linc lets go before they change their minds." Mitch orbed out to only God knew where before Linc could respond and then he had to hurry to catch up with him.

Odin had a frown on his face when both young men orbed out "How I hate dealing with the Halliwells." he groused that was his number one complaint.

Sandra had to try hard to suppress a grin the youngest two of the next generation had just beaten him and his own game and beaten him badly. "Odin no more so than they hate dealing with you, you did try to kill Paige once as I recall."

Odin orbed off on her in response she had to admit it may have been a little childish but she liked pushing his buttons.

* * *

At Club Inferno the music was pumping and the dance floor was crowded as usual but that hadn't stopped Val from grabbing the first single guy she laid eyes on and dragging him onto the dance floor. Mel was also out there with D.J. and Carly was with Jason. Emily and Penny were holding down the fort back at the table while Patty and Ricky under the guise of Bri had both found a guy to dance with. Ricky was with Finn the demons's henchman and was waiting for the right moment to slip off with him.

Finn was a good looking dark headed man who didn't look a day over twenty-five, Ricky could never remember being so uncomfortable in his life well he could and it involved freshman year and having to sit behind Patty in chemistry the whole year. But still this might have topped even that he didn't really care to have any part of dancing with this guy and wasn't even that he worked for a demon that bothered him it was the fact that he was man. And whether he was trapped inside a teen-aged girls body or not he was still a guy.

"So Bri you wanna go back to my place ?" Finn asked smoothly it was obvious that he had done this quite a few times.

"Sure just let me go get my purse." Ricky managed to get out without sounding like he wanted to kill someone which he did and her name was Valerie Halliwell this was her fault. As he walked past the bar he caught Parker's attention and touched the first two fingers of his right hand to his bottom lip. Parker in return touched the first two fingers on his left hand to his left temple.

Those had been the signals they agreed upon earlier one meant that Ricky was leaving with the demon and the other meant that Parker knew and he would tell the girls. Parker motioned both Emily and Penny over to the bar. "Alright it's show time go get Mel and the girls be careful remember if I don't hear from you in fifteen minutes I'm calling your brothers and sisters."

"Yeah, yeah we got it Parker just because they let you be a little bit in charge doesn't mean you're the boss." Penny joked with him but then she got serious. "I know thanks Parker for the help and make sure Jason and D.J. stay safe." she hugged him she was comfortable enough with him to do that.

"Sure thing they're in my capable hands." he returned the hug and then he went out on a limb and hugged Emily too. "Emily you be careful too your brother scares me a little."

Emily laughed she liked Parker he was sweet "Don't be Chuck is a teddy bear and I'll be careful you just follow your own advice." she joked before they both walked off to join the others.

* * *

Chris was sending elder bolts through the Phoenix they had scryed for they had found him in an abandoned apartment building down on the waterfront.

"You know I've often wondered what the fuck is it with demons and abandoned buildings on the water front." Liz thought aloud she and the others were standing off to the side while Chris worked over the phoenix.

"Lizzie do you think of me as a demon ?" Bianca asked and Liz shook her head no "So can you kindly remember that I'm a phoenix just like that jackass and while he may be demon like he is still technically a witch." she was only giving Liz a hard time she knew damn good and well the guy who Chris was presently torturing was a more of a demon than Jake and Chuck combined.

"B you knew damn good and well what Liz meant I'm with Henry when did you develop a sense of humor because I like it." Chuck laughed Bianca was getting back to her old self and he was glad that girl had gone far too long without cracking jokes.

"Alright we've established that I was a bitch on wheels for a while there. But in answer to your question Liz I don't know what it is with demons and these places it's almost like they're drawn to them." Bianca answered she and Henry had been through a lot over the past few years he joked about everything but her sense of humor was just now starting to come back.

Henry turned away from watching Chris trying without success to get the phoenix to talk "B you're always a bitch on wheels but that's why we all love you. Honestly though it's the same way with criminals they all congregate in these places trust me I know I got shot in a place like this."

"_Liz, Lilly if you two girls are up for it later we so have to figure out a way to get Hank and B together this is killing me." _Prue sent to her two best female friends. "Chrissy does this guy know anything or not ?" she asked in a bored tone of voice she clearly had more important things to get to.

"I don't know Ladybug try asking him a question." Chris suggested he could keep this up all day it was when he was fighting large groups of demons that his powers made him tired.

Prue went to open her mouth but Henry waved her off sure she could ask questions like no one else but he knew how to ask the right questions. "So we know for a fact that this is your knife help yourself and tell us who put you up to stabbing and kidnaping our friend." it wasn't a question but Henry wasn't giving him a chance to deny any wrong doing.

The phoenix gritted his teeth from the pain that was coursing through his body "I swear to you my knife was stolen and that's all I know about it. The only thing I know is that somebody stabbed the gypsy and brought him to the underworld so some guy could do away with him the only thing I can tell you about the demon is that he doesn't show his face a lot and his name is Ben."

Wyatt looked between his brother and cousin suitably impressed with their tactics. "You guys think that's the truth ?" he asked he wanted to be sure they had found out all they could.

"I for one happen to think that is the truth but only because no one could make up something about demon named Ben that has to be the worse demon name ever." Jake piped up Lilly was supposed to be controlling her drunken fool of a boyfriend but he had gotten away from her.

"I agree with Demon Boy no one could make that up that's all he knows we're done here." Henry agreed they know knew what they wanted to know but they still had no clue what the hell to do about it.

"We could go snoop around the underworld to find out more about the demon." Lilly suggested she wanted to get to the son of a bitch who killed her brother so she wasn't thinking too clearly.

Bianca shook her head sadly at the younger witch she knew what Lilly was going through she had lost her younger sister. "Lilly we can't we don't know what his powers are or what he is capable of. We should give this to Aunt Prue for her research mission that she is on I promise that we will find him though we just need to let it go for now."

Chris let up his attack on the phoenix "Go on now get the hell out of here before I change my mind and kill your sorry ass." the phoenix shimmered away without another word he had already said too much.

"Back to the manor ?" Chuck suggested shrugging his shoulders.

"Sure we have nothing better to do." Wyatt agreed he was at a complete loss about what to do this was one of those times he would be better off asking his mom and aunts for help.

"You guys go on Jake and I have things to discuss and then we'll be along." Prue informed them and she grabbed hold of her brother.

"If we hear anything from the girls we'll call you." Chris said he was glad that he was not Jake at the moment Prue was seriously taking the big sister thing to the whole next level.

* * *

A demon was standing guarding a cell door all night everything had been quiet nothing was happening but that didn't mean nothing wouldn't happen. One never knew what to expect from witches and their need to do good and save innocents. He peeked his head in between the bars and looked in on the captive who was sitting with his back up against the wall. _I can't imagine what it is the source wants with this pathetic little witch he isn't even that powerful. _That was the last conscious thought the demon had because less than a second later he went up in flames.

Lincoln had a very satisfied look on his face. "I love that power." he gloated knowing it would more than likely piss Mitch off.

Mitch rolled his eyes at his cousin and picked the keys to the cell door up out of the dirt. "Less gloating more action." he put the key in the lock and opened the door.

Both young men quickly walked in the room and shut the door behind them.

"Get a load of that would you Boot." Mitch commented referring to the projection on the wall that was showing every move their family made.

"Yeah I see that I'm more concerned with him how much of this dust do we use ?" Lincoln was at Roman's side administering to him.

"Only a pinch otherwise it'll make him forget too much and we don't want that." Mitch cautioned he was looking out through the bars to make sure no one unexpectedly caught them.

Lincoln took a small amount of the dust out of the bag and blew it in Roman's face. He gave it a minute to take effect before he gently shook Roman awake. "Ro come on wake up we have to get you out of here."

Roman had been peacefully dozing thinking up ways he was going to kill that bastard Ken his skin crawled every time the son of a bitch got any where near Mel. The next thing he knew he was hearing voices and he felt as if he was forgetting something. He was being shaken awake very gently. Slowly he opened his eyes and the shapes he knew to be people got clearer and clearer. "Who are you guys ?" he asked he didn't get the feeling that they were evil but his instincts obviously couldn't be trusted.

"I'm Linc and this is Mitch I'm sure that you remember us from when we were here about a month ago." Lincoln answered pointing to himself and Mitch.

Recognition slowly dawned on Roman's face. "Oh yeah you guys are Aunt Paige and Aunt Piper's sons."

Mitch hooked Roman under his left arm and Lincoln under his right they both pulled him gently to his feet they didn't want to risk healing him down here even if they could heal him they had to get him back to the manor and fast. "Yeah that's right come on lets get you out of here buddy." Mitch smiled at him and without another word they orbed out thankful that they had pulled that off without getting caught.

* * *

Parker's eyes darted back and forth in from the clock to D.J. to Jason he was getting worried the fifteen minutes he had given the girls had been up ten minutes ago that wasn't proof that anything had happened that was just proof that they were bad a keeping time.

"Parker , Jason I wish you both would relax because I will have you know that those girls never do anything on time they are always late I'm sure they're fine. And besides the fact that they're fine they're together that counts for something." D.J. advised both the young men with him. He knew what it was like to wait around for a Halliwell woman he and Mel had dated for almost two years before they had called it quits.

"Alright D.J. I accept your logic I just need to know if they're ok or not." Parker argued with him he wasn't sure how his sisters would react when they found out that he had knowingly let their daughters go into harms way but he was sure that they wouldn't be happy. Piper didn't exactly know about their little plan and if she did she would have stopped it that was why they didn't tell her.

* * *

Val groaned as she opened her eyes she could only move her arms and legs a few inches before she was pulled back by something. She turned her head to look at her right wrist and sure enough she was shackled to a wall. "Oh this is just great Aunt Piper is going to kill us all dead." she said aloud to know one in particular.

"Damn it Val could you please state the obvious a little more quietly I've got a busting ass headache." Carly groaned she too was in a similar predicament she was chained to the wall as well and this would be considered freedom when they got out of this after their moms got done with them.

"I hate demons and that includes Jake and Chuck at the moment. Chuck is the reason we're in this mess if only he could have minded his own business instead of getting Val to work her magic on Patty and Ricky." Mel bitched her cousins had once again gotten her roped into trouble.

"I do agree with that statement I am going to kill my brother we get out of here." Ricky weighed in.

"I swear when I get out of here I'm going to tear those bastards limb from limb if they have touched one hair on Penny or Em's head." Patty threatened she was the twin with the Halliwell temper.

The five young witches were trapped inside a basement of some sort they had walked right into a trap and now they had no clue how the hell to get out Parker should have called their siblings and they should be there any minute but from the looks of it that wasn't going to happen.

"Now I don't think any of you are going any where." Gamil sneered from the top of the stairs. The old man had more wrinkles than laundromat and his hair was solid gray.

Mel pulled against her restraints "Fine if that's the case tell us your plan." she was trying to buy someone some time to think of something.

"Well you see that I'm tired of looking old and hideous but if I kill young virgins then that changes my appearance. The only problem is I have yet to find the right atheme for that but I will and when I do no one can help you." he informed them.

"What did you do with my sister and friend you bastard?" Val asked her eyes wild with rage.

"All in good time my dear all in good time." he answered before shutting the door on them.

"I hope someone thought of something we not only have to get out of here we have to rescue Penny and Em." Ricky moaned his mom and dad were going to kill him if he let anything happen to his sister.

"Seriously must Mel and I always be the brains ?" Patty asked not expecting an answer. "Who has a cell phone?"

"I have one but I can't get to it Patty you ask as many pointless questions as our dear big brother does." Carly shook the chains on her wrists to show her sister why she couldn't reach her phone.

If they weren't in such a serious situation this would have been funny Mel still wanted to laugh but she kept herself from it. "And like Hank always does she has a point ," Mel rolled her eyes she and Patty were the only ones who knew how to use their brains. "Charlie do you think it will work ?" she asked like usual she was the only one who knew what her cousin was talking about.

Patty shrugged as much as she could with her hands chained " Won't know unless I try,". _Oh this is just great my sister and Mel are talking in tongues again and like usual the rest of us have no clue what they're talking about. _Carly thought to herself as she smiled sweetly at her sister who had more than likely just heard what she thought. "Carly's phone." Patty called and the phone was orbed into the palm of her hand seconds later.

"So that worked now who are you going to call Prue ?" Val asked sarcastically she really wanted no part of her older sister who would have a major freak out on her for putting herself and Penny in harms way.

"I can hear Henry right now." Carly commented dryly "Carly Janice Matthews Halliwell you have lost you fuckin mind this time and I know it if you want to do stupid shit that's one thing but don't drag Charlie along with you ." she did a pretty good mimicry of Hank.

"Oh please Carly, Prue is so much worse and Jake is her little lap dog who shakes his head in agreement with everything she says." Val refuted " Valerie Christina you and Penny have no business messing around with demons you could get killed. Val you're getting to be as bad as Jake I swear you two will be the death of me one day." Her impression of Prue wasn't far off the mark.

"Derek Brian Bradford Jr you're out of your fuckin mind how many times must I tell you to walk away when a Halliwell woman bats her eyes at you. Trust me I know from experience a guy can get hurt if he doesn't." Ricky did an excellent rendition of Chuck but he got a look from the four girls he was in the basement with "I can't help it that's what Chuck said and I think he was talking about Prue at the time anyway he couldn't tell her no even when he wasn't sleeping with her."

"Wyatt won't say much at first he'll be too mad so then I have to listen to Chrissy until he gets his rage under control. Melinda Paige Halliwell you're not invincible damn it you can get hurt baby sister and then mom would kill me and Wy both." Mel did a pretty good Chris.

"God help me Hank has already had time to get wound up by the time he gets to me. Patricia Charlotte Halliwell I give you credit for being smarter than Carly but I guess I was wrong." Patty got that right too Henry got so mad by the time he got to her he left off the Matthews and went right for he jugular.

They all had to laugh they had their older siblings pegged but they would have to pull it together if they wanted to make it out alive.

"So who we calling I vote Liz or B at least they won't yell until we get out of here." Carly grumbled she sounded a lot like her mother when she did.

"No orb the phone here and I'll call Prue she will at least be all sweet and worried until we get out of here then she'll turn into super bitch. But if we call Liz or B instead of one of them they'll be pissed and I rather not deal with the four super pissed off Halliwell power houses." Val said holding out her hand and the phone appeared moments later.

* * *

Prue sat cross legged on the bed in her old room at the condo Jake was in the computer chair. Prue took a look around and wondered how she had ever been able to stand the bright pastel colors in her room it made her want to puke but this was the compromise she had reached with her mother after she had painted her walls purple and black they had been pink before that. "Alright Cookie Dough spill I know something is up with you other than your powers growing." she had her brother's number and he knew it.

Jake sighed and he too looked around the room he and Prue had, had hundreds of conversations in that room like they were having one now he wouldn't readily admit it but his sister was one of his best friends. He knew there was no use in beating around the bush with Prue she was like a dog on a bone when she wanted to know something so he just went head first into what he had to say. "Prue you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you deal ?" he asked

"Yes Jake now stop stalling." she assured him impatiently.

Jake couldn't explain to his sister what he had to tell her he had to show her. He took a deep breath and he concentrated on turning into the demon. He could feel the transformation coming over his body he had worked a little bit on controlling it. "Prue this is what I've been hiding I turn into this demon that looks like the one Cole could turn into." but instead of it coming out in his familiar voice it sounded distorted and unearthly.

Prue's eyes got big as she watched her brother turn into a red and black monster with crooked teeth and long sharp fingernails. The first thing she thought was Phoebe would have fit because she had spent so much money putting braces on his teeth. Her second thought was how her poor innocent little brother had managed to turn into something so dangerous. But he changed back into her sweet little brother Jake with his perfect smile and deep blue eyes almost as quickly as he had come. "Jakie that's what you've been hiding and I know why you thought it means you're turning evil but it doesn't. You're just going to have to trust me on this Cole was raised evil and he managed to suppress that for mom and you're all good so I know you won't let it take you over. And if it tries I'll be right here to help you fight it." Prue took both his hands in hers and sat him on the bed next to her.

"Prue this is why the bounty hunters have been after me I change sometimes when I don't want to and then they can track me. Ladybug I'm scared that I'm turning evil and I don't know if there is anything I can do to stop it." Jake looked worried he wasn't scared of much but turning evil and breaking his mom's heart like Cole was at the head of the list.

Prue pulled him into a tight embrace like Phoebe had when they were little and she started rubbing soft circles on his back. "Cookie Dough I promise you we'll fight it together baby brother and I'll help you tell mom when your ready but I won't force you."

"You mean it Prue?" he asked looking up at her with fear filling his dark blue eyes.

She smiled down at him "Oh course I mean it Jake you'll never be anything like Cole. Because the last time I checked your name is Cooper Jacob Halliwell Jr and you're more of a cupid than I am."

Jake pulled himself out of his sister's embrace and he then pulled her into his arms because if anyone needed a hug she did. "Prue I need you to know that you're a great big sister and mom was wrong to say those things to you and I was the one who deserved to have her hit me. But Ladybug can you please forgive mom ?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah Jakie I'll forgive her both for you and because I really do forgive her I was never really mad I was hurt. If she had hit you though I don't know what I would've done. Let me tell you right now I really want my mommy Jake I have no clue what to do about Penny and we have to tell someone sometime." Prue finally admitted what she was really feeling for an empath she had trouble expressing her feelings.

"Hey we're the bad ass Halliwell siblings we'll think of something." Jake joked because they were both close to tears.

They're moment was ended by Prue's cell ringing it was Carly Prue could tell because of the ringtone. "What?" she answered somewhat impatiently and then the annoyance on her face was replaced with worry when she heard it was Val and how upset she sounded.

Jake looked at her funny and then she mouthed _"It's Val." _She nodded her head intently as she listened to her little sister speak "Bumblebee listen to me baby girl you guys just hold on one minute and we'll be right there I love all of you guys just hold tight." and she hung up the phone.

"What's the matter with Val ?" Jake asked concerned he lived for those girls.

"Uh they had a hair brained scheme shimmer us to where everyone else is." Prue ordered him and he did as he was told.

* * *

Lincoln and Mitch were pretty sure they were in big trouble and they had time to reflect on how much trouble they were in while they watched as Leo, Paige, Andy and Kyle healed Roman. Of course he had been stabbed with a cursed knife but it was nothing those four couldn't fix.

"Were you both dropped on the head as small children ? " Piper asked them rhetorically not expecting or wanting either of them to open their mouths to speak. "I'm glad you got Roman back I really am but going to the underworld alone without telling anyone is dangerous and it's not smart either. I think you're both worse then Chris, Henry, and Prue combined."

Neither young man knew how to respond to that so they did the smart thing and didn't say a word.

"Guys what is taking so long ?" Phoebe asked it never took that long to heal someone unless they were close to death.

"Wounds caused from cursed objects take longer to heal we're almost finished Pheebs." Paige informed her sister and then added a moment later. "There we're done."

Roman sat bolt upright on the couch and then he groaned in pain "Not that I'm not grateful because I am but I thought you guys healed me." he bitched something he thought he would never be able to do again.

"Roman cursed objects not only take longer to heal but they stay sore afterwards." Leo informed him and then he couldn't help himself and hugged the young man close to him. "Good God it's great to see you Ro I thought we'd lost you buddy."

"Uncle Leo really I'm fine and I could breathe a lot better if you weren't smothering me." he complained and Leo let him go.

Paige kissed him wetly in the center of the forehead and Phoebe kissed him all over his face Piper restrained herself and only pulled him into a hug. "Can we get you anything at all Ro ?" Prue asked because her three sisters were too choked up to talk.

"Yeah Aunt Prue can please get these three crazy women away from me. And then if it's not too much to ask I could really use something to eat." he requested not sure if he would get his food after he had called Piper crazy.

"Consider the food part done but Ro you have to understand that we thought we lost you so we're not letting you out of sight. And I know you're dreading this but you have to see your mom." Piper was the only one who knew how Roman really felt about his mother sure he loved her but he thought she had spent too much time worrying about her career.

"Fine feed me let me grab a shower and shave and then I'll go see her deal ?" he asked hopefully knowing that he if he played along he could go back to his apartment without anyone trying to make him stay at the manor.

"Deal." Piper shook his hand knowing full well that he was probably up to something already.

* * *

Jake and Prue found the rest of their gang back at the apartment they had all been too big of cowards to go back to the manor and face Piper after they had disobeyed her. Wyatt had gone through the roof when Prue explained to him what the hell was going on with the girls that was why they now stood out in front of the dilapidated house they knew belonged to the demon.

"I teach tenth graders and this place gives me the creeps." Bianca commented dryly but she wasn't kidding either her students were hell on wheels.

"Right so we go in and then we look for the kids so we can vanquish the demon then go the fuck home." Wyatt wasn't about to admit it but the house gave him the creeps too.

"Me, Chris, Prue, and B will go get the girls in the basement you guys keep the demon distracted until we get out." Henry came up with the best plan he could under the time constraints.

"Me and Hank are taking point on this one Wy we'll take the door you go in ready to blast brother of mine." Chris ordered and then he nodded to Hank. "Ready to go Halliwell ?" he asked he was treating this like a job.

"Ready to roll anytime you are Halliwell." He commented they never used first names on a job unless they were in trouble.

"Going in alive coming out the same way." they said in unison as the stepped up to the door. The others laughed at their little ritual but it always worked for them. _Well there goes that hope they really do love being cops I was praying they would grow out of it and do something less dangerous. _Wyatt thought as he watched the two of them kick down the door and he rush through it he was hot on there heels ready to blast and that was a good thing because the demon came rushing up the basement steps toward them.

"Go get the girls we've got this guy." Wyatt ordered and they went down the steps.

* * *

Moments earlier in the basement

Parker was laying flat on his back in the middle of the basement trying hard the catch his breath he had the wind knocked out of him when Gamil blasted him with an energy ball.

"Parker what the hell are you doing here ?" Mel asked he may have been older but Piper had put her in charge of keeping him safe.

"Trying to rescue you guys obviously." he replied pulling himself into sitting position.

"You failed at that witch now you will suffer the same fate as them." Gamil said evilly.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm not really scared of some dried up old demon." Carly antagonized him.

"_Carly don't antagonize the demon we're chained to the wall we can't defend ourselves." _Mel cautioned her not that she listened and to make it worse Val started in too.

"I'm not scared of him either the guy should seriously try viagra instead of hunting down virgins to make himself younger." Val shot out and Mel cringed now was so not the time for this.

Gamil got so mad that his face turned red "You witches will pay for that." he started until they all heard a loud crash upstairs. And Gamil went charging up the steps to see what was going on.

"I bet that's the calvary coming to save us." Patty commented dryly.

"They're only going to save us so they can kill us." Mel said almost sadly it was true and this time it had sorta been her idea.

"Well I would rather be dead and have to deal with Grams rather than be stuck as a girl." Ricky protested he was not a happy camper at all.

Footsteps came crashing down the steps at that moment it was Chris, Henry, Prue and Bianca.

"Thank God Prue get me out of these chains." Val called out to her sister who went rushing to her.

"Val are you ok sweety?" Prue asked checking her over for wounds.

"I'm great now that you're here." Val said trying to sound innocent.

Henry pulled his knife out of his boot and picked the locks that held Patty to the wall "Charlie you're sure you're not hurt ?" he asked his voice full of concern.

"Yes Henry I'm sure I'm fine just get us out of here." Patty was in a hurry to vanquish the demon because she and Ricky had things to discuss.

Chris had Mel out of the shackles holding her to the wall and he had her in a tight embrace. "Lyn I was so scared that you were hurt baby girl." he said using his pet name for her the worry was apparent in his voice.

"Chrissy I was scared too thank you for coming to rescue me." she knew that if she played up the helpless little sister bit that he would find it hard to be mad at her.

Parker was busy trying to undo the lock that held Ricky but Bianca moved him out of the way and "Hey there Ricky how about you conjure up a key I can't pick a lock." she joked with him but he did anyway and he handed the key to her. She unlocked his cuffs " You mean to tell me you could do that and you guys sat down here the whole time."

"Well we weren't thinking clearly," Ricky defended himself. " we were busy trying to stay alive. Never again do I do anything just because a Halliwell woman bats her eyes at me." he maintained and Prue shot him a look. "Those are your boyfriend's words not mine."

Prue would have seethed but she was too busy hugging Val. Henry had moved on to Carly and he had freed her from her restraints. "Leigh I was worried sick about you, you know better than to do things like this without telling anyone." he repeated the phrase he had heard thousands of times growing up.

"Henry you have no idea how good is sounds to hear you call me Leigh I thought you were mad at me." Carly was playing the innocent little sister card too.

"God no I love you I could never stay mad at you." he assured her hugging her to his chest.

"Parker did you let them do this ?" Prue asked with and arched eyebrow.

"Hell no I didn't let them do this they roped me into it." Parker answered with a grin he really didn't want to be on Prue's shit list.

Ricky was about to voice his objections to that statement when a flash encompassed his body and he was a boy again. "Oh thank God I don't know what went on upstairs but I don't care I'm me again."

Jake came bounding down the stairs and he wrapped Val in a tight hug he also placed a kiss in the center of her forehead. "Valentine I'm so glad you're ok," and then he turned to Prue "Princess P just called her and Em are fine they're back at the club with Junior and Jason who is very worried about Carly. Leigh call your boyfriend."

Chuck didn't bother with the steps he shimmered in and took his little brother I his arms. "Nice to see you got your balls back Ricky. Carly talked you into this I know it your love wouldn't put you in harms way." he commented punching him on the arm.

Prue flashed her boyfriend a look "I have a bone to pick with you Charles I don't bat my eyes at you and if you don't like it you can stay out of my bed."

Jake laughed "Now is not the time lets go back to the club and yell at them we found the other girls and the police are on the way so we gotta go."

* * *

Roman didn't know why he was so nervous it was just his mom he was going to talk to but he was. His hands were shaking so bad he barely fit his key in the lock but he finally managed to get the front door opened and he walked into his childhood home. "Mom it's Ro I'm home." he called out as he stood in the foyer.

Eva rushed into her front hallway as fast as her legs could carry her there was no way she could have heard right. But she did standing there looking a little ragged with a week's worth of beard was her oldest son who she thought she had lost. She rushed to him and threw her arms around him she cried in heaving sobs so did he. She just held him a moment to assure herself it was really him. "Roman James Nicolae don't you ever scare me like that again young man I thought I lost you."

Roman wiped away some of the tears from his eyes before he trusted himself to reply "You're not mad are you ma ?" he asked jokingly Piper had made him wait on the shower and shave.

Eva flashed him a look "No I'm not mad I'm furious." she scolded him.

His response was to laugh so hard that he cried. Derek had been standing off to the back letting the two have their moment but then he stepped up "That goes double for me squirt don't you ever scare us like that again." he hugged the boy close to him he didn't care who saw him Roman was like a third son to him.

"Cut me some slack dad it wasn't my fault you know how those damn demons are the only ones that can be trusted are Chuck and Coop." Roman replied the dad part had just slipped out.

"I wouldn't trust those two all of the time they are always up to something." Derek commented acting like the dad part hadn't effected him but it had and it felt good.

"Come on in here and let us get a good look at you son your little sister is going to be so happy to see you." Eva was dragging him by the hand to the living room he had no choice but to spend some time with her.

* * *

Ricky and Patty sat cozied up to each other in one of the booths at P3 they were supposed to be listening to their older siblings chew them out for what they had done but neither one of them was paying any attention to them. They only had eyes for each other.

"Hey you two brats listening ?" Henry asked pointing his beer bottle in their direction but he wasn't really mad at them he had vented his anger and he was good.

"No but I promise you we won't ever do it again." Patty said sincerely and she grabbed hold of Ricky's hand.

"Hank you leave them both alone right now go you two go dance or something you're all forgiven as far as I'm concerned." Prue said jumping to their defense.

**XXXXXXXX**

Patty and Ricky quickly high tailed it back to Piper's office and locked the door behind them. Ricky sat on the couch that was back and Patty sat on Piper's desk top.

"So I guess we've gotta talk." Patty began broaching the subject.

"About the other day in my truck it shouldn't have happened but it did. And I can't say that I'm sorry it did. Charlie I like you a lot and I don't know if you feel the same way about me but I can't change my feelings." Ricky spoke from his heart toying with his silver tie the whole time he was talking.

Patty felt a blush coming over her face she had waited so long to hear those words from him. "Ricky I can't say that I feel the same way about you because I don't," she paused a moment and let that sink in his face fell and he was about to say something else when she spoke again "I more than like you a lot and I have for the last two years I was afraid that I would come back here and say we couldn't be together like that."

Ricky was smiling ear to ear and he was going to speak again when she grabbed him by the tie and pulled him into a passionate kiss that said the time for talking was over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the booth the other Halliwells were about ready to raise their glasses in a toast when a familiar figure walked up to their booth it was Roman. "Ro ?" Lilly asked but he just shook his head in response she rushed and hugged him and he kissed her on the forehead. Emily was next she jumped up in her brother's arms and smothered him was kisses.

When he was done with his sisters Roman walked over and pulled Mel out of her chair. "Hey Mellie how's it going ?" he asked giving her a slow sexy smile.

She looked at him with hate in her eyes and slapped him across the face. "Mel what the hell did you do that for ?" Chris asked confused to his little sister's behavior.

"That was between him and me he knows what that was for." Mel replied before she tenderly touched the spot on Roman's face where she slapped him. Then surprising herself she reached up and kissed him very tenderly on the lips. Wyatt would have saw red but he was too shocked to even think of anything to say.

"In front of Wy Mel ?" Roman asked confused when they came up for air.

In lieu of an answer she kissed him again " Ro you said you didn't care what my brothers thought and neither do I anymore. I missed you, you big jerk and I'm sorry I slapped you I was mad that you went and died on me. You know how I feel about you."

"Wow now how am supposed to top that Mel ?" Henry asked laughing the Halliwell brothers would kill him if they ever found out he knew before hand and didn't tell them.

Chris laughed at his cousin's stupidity and went over to his friend "Ro if you hurt her I will make you wish you had died. Other then that just take good care of her and I'm glad to see you pal just don't expect me to kiss you like that."

"You got it Chris I wouldn't hurt her for anything in the world. Wy if it makes you feel any better you can beat the hell out of me. And I'm begging Chris don't kiss me." Roman answered it was true it would hurt him to hurt Mel.

"Uh could we not tell mom and the aunts about this because they will be super pissed?"Mel asked she wasn't ready for them to know just yet.

"That you've got they are pissed enough as it is." Wyatt answered raising his beer bottle.

Roman looked around the table at all of his friends and saw that even B was there "Damn you guys even got B to come out," and then his eyes settled on Parker " I'm gone a week and you try to replace me ?" he asked jokingly.

"Roman this is Parker Halliwell my mom's brother I'll explain later Parker this is my boyfriend Roman." Mel introduced the two it felt good to say that and she was glad that D.J. wasn't there to see this he would be hurt.

Ricky and Patty came back from the back room looking a little flushed and excited but Ricky walked right up to his brother and punched him on the arm "Don't you go and do that to me again you big dumb jerk I was pissed at you."

"Someone is overcompensating because he didn't have testosterone for two days." Chuck said in a sing-song voice.

"Ignore him you two he is in trouble and he knows it. So what is the verdict guys yay or nay ?" Prue asked she loved getting into other people's love lives.

Patty smiled and Ricky blushed. "Val and Chuck will be happy to know that they no longer have to pull anymore stunts like that because Ricky and I are together." she announced.

Val smiled "My work is done you're hooked up Mel and Ro are hooked up. Now I only have to work on Hank and B over there and I can die happy."

"For the last time there is nothing going on with us Val there will be no hooking up between me and Hank he is my brother-in-law." Bianca protested

"Val if you or Prue even think about doing to us what you did to Patty and Ricky I will throw your rings so far in the bay the next time you see them it will be when they cut the shark open that ate them." Henry threatened while blushing.

"But he is your brother-in-law with a great smile you said so yourself or at least you thought it anyway." Chris taunted he had heard her think that when they were in the underworld.

"Wait you think I have a great smile B ?" Henry asked teasing her.

"Look I let it slide the other day at lunch when you kissed me because I liked it but you try it again and I'll make you sorry you're a man." Bianca didn't threaten she promised.

"Wow B you say that in front of Prue that is very smart." Liz informed her friend.

"Lilly I don't know about you but I want Prue to be happy." Jake commented off the wall.

"Jake I want that too I love you sister like she was my own sister." Lilly answered.

"So what do you say we make her very happy." Jake broached.

"Prue I thought you would be happy to know that your brother and I are engaged." Lilly said holding up her left hand showing off the diamond he had given her.

"That is great you guys but I hate to tell you this I knew someone by the name of Phoebe Halliwell has a big mouth." Prue said hugging them both she really was happy for both of them Lilly was good for Jake she kept him centered and out of trouble.

"Well hell there is no way we can just get up and go home now we have real cause to party tonight ladies and gentleman." Wyatt announced happily while eyeing Roman up and down he was glad that he was alive. But he was going to have a talk with him about how he expected his baby sister to be treated.

"I would suggest strongly that you all party it up tonight while you still can because in the morning every last single one of you is in big trouble." Piper said strolling up to their booth with all three of her sisters no one knew for sure when Prue was going back nor did they care to think about it.

"Now Aunt Piper what did we do that we're in trouble ?" Liz asked sweetly knowing that if Piper was really pissed there would be no sweet talking their way out of this one they had gotten a huge pass on going after the source alone.

"You older kids who should know better I might add went after a certain thing after you were told to wait for us to help." Paige said staring down her son in particular he seemed to be the brains behind the outfit today and then she turned to the younger kids. "And then a certain group of teenagers who shall remain nameless since you know who you are went after another thing without telling us at all. So I can't imagine why you would all be in big trouble."

"Not admitting to anything you understand but how did you know ?" Henry asked they had been even more careful about what they told them than they had been when they went after the source.

"Billie told us seems that she had a very interesting chat with Wyatt and he told her that you were going after something." Phoebe answered and she watched as Chris glared at Wyatt for his inability to keep his mouth shut when the times called for it.

"Also not admitting to anything at all but how did you find out about us ?" Mel asked knowing that she was pushing her luck with the tone of voice she was taking but she didn't care.

"Andy keeps tabs on Parker and he sensed where he was but we figured if you guys were really in trouble that you would know to call someone. Not only that but Ricky has facial hair again so that was the dead give away." Prue reasoned with an arched eyebrow.

"Wyatt you know well as I do that you have to be careful what you tell Aunt Billie she is almost as bad as Aunt Phoebe." Chris ranted as cracked his brother in the back of the head.

"Well I can feel the love coming from this group." Phoebe commented wryly.

Henry couldn't help himself Phoebe had left herself wide open for this one "You know that all depends on whether you come in peace or if you're going to go all Jackie Chan on our asses again." Prue despite herself was cracking up at her cousin's little joke.

Chris laughed too but Phoebe's comment triggered in him another one of his flashbacks.

_Chris was standing the living room of the manor his clothes covered in mud his hair was much longer than he had ever let grow. _

"_Chris I need you to watch Wyatt because I have to go help Paige." Phoebe told him bluntly her hair was shorter than he could ever remember it being. _

"_No way I don't do kids and besides I'm busy. Why not call Leo?" he asked being alone in the room with Phoebe made him nervous with her having no control over her empathy she could blow everything for him if he wasn't careful. Thankfully Leo orbed into the room just as Chris said his name. "Wyatt needs a babysitter and I have other things to do." He informed him. _

"_Chris I can't we need to talk." Leo was eyeing him up and down suspiciously. _

"_What you still don't trust me Leo ?" Chris asked sarcastically with a raised eyebrow and bottom lip sticking slightly out. _

"_I can feel the love in this room." Phoebe commented dryly before rushing on "There is a bottle in the fridge in case Wyatt wakes up." _

"_Yeah good luck with that Leo." Chris said orbing out before his father could another word in. _

These vision things were starting to get ridiculous Chris knew just from the way his Aunt Phoebe looked that one was from his trip to the past. He couldn't believe the tone he had taken with Leo he loved his dad but even more than that he couldn't believe the way that Leo had looked at him like he didn't trust him and that hurt.

* * *

Melinda and Roman strolled hand in hand down the manor stairs up until the point that someone from the kitchen could see them. Roman had stayed in Chris's old room the night before and Parker had stayed in Wyatt's. Henry above much objection had finally gone back to his apartment. Roman had spent maybe the last three hours in that room he and Mel had other things on their mind besides sleeping.

"This better be good woman it's ten in the morning on a Saturday I could still be sleeping." Mel whined as she sat down at the table. Roman poured both of them a cup of coffee and she smiled her thanks to him.

Piper was the only one up and in the kitchen no one had any idea where the future boys were but they would show up again sooner or later. "Maybe if you and Roman had gone to bed last night when we got in you wouldn't be so tired." Piper said as she looked up from the newspaper she was reading.

"Mom I have no idea what you're talking about." Mel denied while Roman blushed. There was no way Piper and Leo could have heard them they had been quiet at least she thought they had been.

Piper smiled at both of them "Save the act sister I knew what was up with you two the night you called and said you guys were going out after work a little tip next time try not to sound so flushed." she arched an eyebrow in her only daughter's direction. "Roman I can only imagine that you have been suitably threatened by my boys so I'll leave it there and I won't tell Leo or anyone else either. All I ask is that you two are good to each other."

"Yes ma'am I wouldn't hurt Mel for anything in the world. Although I think Wyatt is plotting ways to beat me without leaving any marks." Roman said raising his coffee cup to his mouth. Mel found his free hand with hers and grabbed it.

"So about this trouble we're in can you maybe kill me now so I can be ready for my softball game at four." Mel asked hoping time had eased Piper's anger a little bit.

"I'm not gonna kill you Mel I'm going to tell you that you did the right thing under the circumstances yeah you should have told us first but you did a good job. And don't tell your brothers I said that they will have a fit. Them and your older cousins are in so much trouble it's not funny." Piper fumed just thinking about it they had went up against the source of all evil by themselves and they had thought it was a good idea.

"So where is Aunt Prue ?" Roman asked hoping to avoid Piper having a blow up.

"I don't know but she said she would be back by the time Paige and Phoebe got here she said she had a surprise I don't know about anyone else but that scares the hell out of me." Piper commented flipping her page in the paper.

Parker came walking in the kitchen blindly mumbling something about ten being too early to be up any day much less Saturday. His eyes were half closed so he almost missed the kitchen chair when he went to sit down.

"Good morning sunshine." Mel said brightly to him.

"Speak softly and be less cheerful I feel like dying this morning who the hell taught Henry and Chris how to drink ? I'm a bartender and yet I can't keep up with them." Parker was clearly hung over.

Piper couldn't help but smile a little the answer to that question was Paige and Victor. "Victor let that be a lesson to you never try to keep up with those boys they're cops so they think they're bad asses." that was the first time she had called him by his given name.

"Please be less angry Piper I'm begging you the empathy is so out of whack right now. And don't call me Victor either please Andy and Brody only call me Victor when I'm in trouble." Parker whined.

"I thought she made it clear last night Parker we're all in trouble I'm not Mel right now I'm Melinda Paige don't think I like that anymore than you like being called Victor." Mel reasoned.

"And when you say things like that I know I gave you the right middle name you sounded exactly like your Aunt Paige when you said that." Piper shook her head at her daughter.

Mel narrowed her eyes at her mom she knew that was pushing her luck after she had dodged the bullet with not getting in trouble for their little demon hunt. " I hate to say anything to make you mad at me Mel but your middle name should have been Piper you act exactly like her." Roman said tensing up afraid of what she would do to him.

"Just remember that when you want to piss me off I do have her temper too." Mel informed him smiling and she pecked him lightly on the lips.

"Alright you two that will be enough of that I haven't had my breakfast yet." Piper said waving them away from each other.

"I didn't have these problems when I lived in a house with all men." Parker commented putting his head in his hands.

"I'll make you a deal you start wearing a shirt and I'll try not to kiss my boyfriend in front of you." Mel Bargained.

"Fine whatever you want." Parker agreed shaking hands on it.

"While he is busy being dramatic Mel you want to help me make breakfast ?" Roman asked he hadn't got to cook anything in over a week and he wanted to stay sharp.

Mel groaned and rolled her eyes after last night at work she had planned on telling her mom she could give that jacket to someone who could handle more stress. "No I never want to see anything I have to cook ever again. But because it's with you I'd love to help you make breakfast."

"Thank you guys now what am I supposed to do with my morning ?" Piper asked _The better question is just what the hell am I supposed to do for a head chef now ? Clearly Roman was made for the job but I gave it to Mel. But something tells me she doesn't like having it too much. _She thought to herself but she could save that problem for another time.

* * *

Phoebe Halliwell knocked on her oldest daughter's bedroom door before she opened it she couldn't help but admire Prue's choice of color scheme she had been trying to push that purple and black for years. Prue was laying in the middle of her bed laying on her right side fast asleep not that Phoebe blamed her but she had to get her up and to the manor Piper was going to have all their asses if she didn't.

Phoebe reached down and pushed a stray lock of hair behind Prue's ear _she looks like an angel when she's sleeping too bad that's not true in her waking hours too. _Phoebe thought to herself watching her chest rise and fall in a deep slumber. Then she caught sight of her left eye where she had slapped her. It was red and swollen and that was a day later after she had put ice on it. _How could I do that to my baby ? Oh Ladybug I hope like hell that you can forgive me sweety. _She was having second thoughts about this but Coop had seemed to think it would be a good idea if she talked to Prue.

"Ladybug sweety wake up." Phoebe gently nudged Prue but she just grumbled and rolled over on her back. She tried that approach again without success Coop had always been better at waking her up. "I just want you to remember I tried this the nice way first." she pinched Prue's nostrils closed until the young woman swatted her hand away and sat bolt up right on her bed.

Prue slowly opened her eyes to see her mother standing there and she wasn't thrilled she could barely open her left eye. "What do you want mom ?" she asked hoarsely she was just a tad bit hung over.

Phoebe sat down on the side of her bed "Prue I just came to tell you I'm sorry and I really am I love you and I was wrong to take what Jake does out on you. He is a big boy and he can answer for himself. So do you think you have it in you to give your mom another chance?"

"Yes mom I forgive you and I guess you can have another chance. Prue said giving her a smile.

"Thank you Ladybug I'm so sorry." Phoebe gushed taking her in her arms.

"Good I'm glad you're sorry because you see this mean lady gave me a booboo yesterday and I need my mommy to make it better for me." Prue was doing her best little girl voice and she did a pretty good job of it.

"Let me take care of that for you then baby girl, you mind if I get in there with you ?" Phoebe asked slipping her shoes off and kissing Prue very gently on her sore eye. Prue shook her head no and pulled back the covers so Phoebe could get in with her. Phoebe pulled the covers up around both of them and pulled Prue close to her Piper could be pissed if they were a little bit late she didn't care.

"I love you mommy." Prue said sweetly snuggling in closer to Phoebe.

"I love you too Ladybug." Phoebe replied kissing her on top of the head.

* * *

"On a scale of one to ten how much trouble would you say we're in ?" Bianca asked the other young adults in the living room of the manor with her.

"I would say a good solid eight mom is pissed I can hear her ranting and raving at the kids from here and she is just getting warmed up for us." Henry replied his mother's temper was getting scary she was getting more and more like Piper everyday but telling her that would only piss her off more.

"Melinda Paige Halliwell I don't care how old you are." they heard Piper yell at Mel and that did not bode well for them if she was yelling at her like that she never yelled at Mel.

"Oh yeah our goose is cooked we can say goodbye to our freedom that's for sure. She just busted out Mel's full name so I would say we're in huge trouble." Wyatt observed chills going up his spine his mom had a temper to rival no other.

**XXXXXXX**

" I swear to God you kids better make this sound good because I can assure you that those older guys are in there listening to this." Paige said in a low voice they couldn't risk them finding out that their younger siblings we're not in trouble and they were.

Carly was willing to play the part it was an everyday occurrence for her "Oh come on mom that's not fair we didn't even really do anything." she yelled out.

"That was a good one Carly. Val you might want to get in on this too. " Piper coached

"For the love of all that is right and good in the eyes of the law I'm an adult I don't have to check in before I do everything." Val groused in was a legitimate complaint of hers.

"So let me get this right we're not really mad at them but we're pissed at the older kids." Henry said it was more of a question than a statement.

"Right they went up against the source without telling us and then after the girls told them not to go after the phoenix alone they did it anyway." Leo answered Piper had bitched on and on about that before they went to bed last night.

"So why is Parker in there with the older kids if he was with them in their little escapade ?" Coop asked confused the kid acted more the girls age.

"Because Piper and I both think he could do with a good ass chewing." Prue answered backing her younger sister up.

**XXXXXXXX**

Jake was squirming around on the couch where he sat next to Lilly he just couldn't seem to sit still.

"Jake why the hell won't you sit still today ?" Prue asked her younger brother he was starting to get on her nerves.

"I told mom and dad about the premonitions enough said ok." Jake answered outwardly _"Mom broke her Jackie Chan skills out on my ass literally Prue." _He said telepathically hoping she would take the hint from there and he wouldn't have to come out and say that even though he was twenty years old he had let Phoebe spank him.

Henry however got that from what he had said out loud and he busted out laughing and then Prue got it too.

"It's not funny guys." Jake said indignantly.

The topic thankfully was dropped when the four Halliwell sisters came marching into the room followed by their men.

"Before you guys say anything let me explain." Chuck tried to save his skin he was only thankful his dad wasn't there. But seeing the look Piper shot him.

"Don't even try it the ten of you need to keep you mouths shut and listen we are going to keep this brief and to the point." Prue said and anyone who was thinking of saying anything shut their mouths.

Piper took that as her cue to start. "I don't care who did or said what the bottom line is we told you guys not to go after that phoenix alone and you still did it anyway. But that's not the point four of you were grounded from demon hunting anyway just don't do anything like that ever agin or I swear I will seriously blow you all up." she said looking each one in the eye. "As for you Parker you have to learn that anytime the girls do anything like that you have to tell someone. That's all I'm going to say."

Parker sank down low in the chair where he was sitting Piper scared the hell out of him.

" I better never find out that any of you are messing around with the source ever again otherwise I will make my outburst yesterday look tame." Phoebe threatened.

"Matthew, Perry, Victor, and Elizabeth," Paige began addressing each of the oldest four by their middle names "you know as well as I do that what you four say goes next time you feel the need to do that you come to us and we'll help you you're not ready to do things like that alone."

"Aunt Paige I'm the same age you were when you went up against the source." Wyatt argued and then he gulped when Piper shot him a look.

"Wyatt I'm not going to argue with you. And as for the rest of you namely Elizabeth, Bianca, Charles, Cooper, and Lila you don't have to go along with everything they say just because they are the four Halliwell power houses." Paige finished.

"All that said you guys did a pretty alright job just listen to us next time." Piper conceded.

"That's it we're off the hook ?" Lilly asked this was too easy.

"Yeah we vented our anger last night we're all good to go unless you want to be in more trouble." Phoebe answered.

They all emphatically shook their heads no still not daring to speak.

"But I am curious whose idea was this ?" Paige asked already having her suspicions.

"It was totally mine like anyone else would think about going after the source." Henry answered proudly.

"That is what we suspected." Piper said dryly.

"Now Prue you said you had some news that you would share with the rest of us ?" Phoebe asked her older sister.

"Yes just get the girls in here and I'll tell you." Prue answered the teenagers came out from where they had been hiding and jumped on an older sibling in Henry's case he had a sister on each knee and it was not comfortable at all. " The elders thought that you guys could use someone else around who knows what to do so they made me a whitelighter. I get to keep my witch powers too."

"How ?" Piper asked stunned she was getting her big sister back.

"That was my doings I would only be an elder again if they made her a whitelighter." Leo answered.

"Prue you said you had two things to share with us." Phoebe pressed on she was worse than her daughters about being nosey.

"Well Pheebs if you must know Andy and I are getting married," Prue said excitedly "apparently Leo told him about his little deal with the elders."

"Prue that's great I can so help you." Phoebe said hugging her sister.

All the Halliwell children looked at each other and their friends it was time for them to get the fuck out of dodge.

"Yeah we're just gonna go now if you guys don't mind." Wyatt said easing himself off the couch Mel knew better than to sit on him because of his knee.

"Fine just if any of you see Lincoln or Mitchell send them over here I would like to have a word with them." Piper said dismissing them.

"Where you guys going ?" Paige asked knowing that they had probably already forgotten what had just been said to them.

"Grandpa's house I seem to remember two whitelighters interrupting the poker game we were having the other day and I was about to take all of Sam's money thank you very much." Henry answered truthfully he really was going to Victor's he had nothing else to do.

"The four of us girls are going out not sure where yet but somewhere very far away from the Halliwell boys." Bianca answered for them because honestly they had all had their fill of the guys.

"Fine we'll be nice you ladies can use the apartment we will all be at grandpa's." Wyatt said throwing his hands up.

"I'm going to see Jason I talked to him on the phone but he is still worried about me." Carly said orbing out on the spot.

"Patty and I have a game at four. But first Roman and I are just going to go to Charmed and talk about ordering new knives since there is only one good set in the whole place." Mel quickly lied they were going to his apartment.

"Right Ricky and I are just going to go hang out until the game." Patty said quickly not knowing what they were really going to do.

"Me and Em are going to the mall Val you coming with ?" Penny asked Val really had no choice her three friends were going to hang out with their boys.

"Yeah of course because I'm a cupid and I'm single lots of hot guys at the mall." Val agreed.

"Parker what about you ?" Paige asked her little brother.

"I guess I'll go with the guys to dad's house Brody probably has this week's girl at the apartment anyway and then I gotta work." Parker answered.

"Fine just no demon hunting today and I mean other wise every last single one of you is grounded." Piper chimed in.

But they had all split by then in a hurry to get away from the Halliwell sisters.

"We'll just all be down at the house if anyone needs us. Come on Andy you can join the Halliwell sister's lonely hearts club." Henry said ushering his friends down to his house before one of the girls could think of anything to reply.

"You know I think they might all be cowards." Phoebe said.

"Well I know for a fact their scared to death of Piper." Prue added.

"Prue it's good to have you back." Paige said she still had to get to know her older sister better.

"Thanks Paige I think we all have some serious bonding to do. So what to do ?" Prue asked

"I'm sure I can think up something really quick." Phoebe said giggling like a giddy little school girl.

* * *

Gorgon was pissed to put it mildly he had no clue as to how the young gypsy had escaped his clutches. But someone would pay for it that he had no doubt about. He sat back in his chair and rubbed his temples demons shouldn't have to suffer with such things as headaches.

* * *

The soft strains of classical music were once again echoing throughout the marble floored room the same candles still burned and the occupant was resting in his favorite chair. The temple rubbing continued he may of had an off couple of days and things didn't go as planned but it was still important that he didn't lose his head. His solace was broken by an intruder.

"What the hell do you want ?" the man grumbled pulling his tie down from his neck.

"Now that is no way to talk to me what would your mother say ? Not using your manners." Another man asked smugly.

The man in the chair walked over to his oak bar and poured three inches of scotch in a glass before drinking it down. "Like I said what the hell do you want Cole ?" he repeated his question.

Cole smiled not unkindly at the man "I have to have a reason to come see you now Greg ?" he asked disarmingly.

But his words had the opposite effect on Greg "Don't call me Greg Belthazor I can take anyone but you calling me that." he said offering Cole a glass of scotch which he took and tossed down in short order.

"Fine we'll play this your way Gorgon but I'm only going to tell you this one time only you stay the hell away from my son form now on and I mean it." Cole said forcefully he hadn't given his child with the love of his life up for him to turn around twenty years later and become evil anyway.

Gorgon laughed he couldn't do anything but he loved it when Cole got so worked up over the witch "I see that now it's two Halliwell witches instead of one that hold your heart Cole. Let me assure the boy is a witch nothing demonic about him get premonitions just like his mother. I 've had time trying to get past his mental blocks though he keeps himself well guarded."

"Greg I'll only repeat myself this once stay away from Cooper I don't care how far you and I go back. If you mess with him anymore I will kill you myself and I have the power to. And I wouldn't mock his being a witch if I were you looks like they got you good with whatever the did to you." Cole said referring to the blood stain spreading across his white dress shirt. "This was your one warning do what I say or else." he finished before shimmering out.

"We'll see about that Cole. We'll just have to see about that." Gorgon said after he had gone and then he looked down at his wound he would have to lay off of the Halliwells for a while so he could heal up. But he would bring Jake and Chuck into his fold it was only a matter of time.

-End-

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Leo Wyatt- Brian Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Jason Jackson- Brian Greenberg

D.J. Morris - Henry Simmons

Parker Halliwell- Eddie Cibrian

Lincoln Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Mitchell Halliwell- Chris Pine

Bianca Hoyt- Marisol Nichols

Special Appearances By:

Penny Halliwell- Jennifer Rhodes

Patty Halliwell- Finola Hughes

Victor Bennett- James Read

Sam Wilder- Scott Jaeck

Prue Halliwell- Shannon Doherty

Andy Trudeau- T.W. King

Billie Jenkins- Kaley Cuoco

Derek Bradford- Dominic Purcell

Eva Nicolae- Eva La Rue

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Jimmy Ward- Josh Lucas

And

Gorgon/Greg- Jason Statham

* * *

A/N: So that brings us to the end of another episode. Prue and Roman are both back from the dead. But the elders are still hiding something the prophecy will come back into play next chapter. We still have more questions to answer. Like how do Cole and Gorgon know each other ? And what are Lincoln and Mitch really doing ? Will Chris talk to anyone about the flashbacks ? These questions and many more will be answered soon. Until next time please review.


End file.
